Con Todo Mi Corazón
by Rucky
Summary: Caroline Forbes se encuentra con dos pequeños ángeles que recientemente han sido testigos de la muerte de su madre. Caroline es una joven empleada del departamento de Psicología de Servicios infantiles que busca con anhelo ser madre después de años. ¿ Podrá ayudarlos a superar la perdida y encontrar una nueva familia junto a su esposo Nik? AU/UH. CAROLINECULLENSWAN
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1**

—_Shane y Brody, tenemos una emergencia les mando la dirección, una vecina acaba de llamar diciendo que en la casa de enseguida se han escuchado vidrios rotos, gritos de una mujer y llantos de niños; otras unidades también van hacia allá._

—Enseguida Miranda.

Shane encendió las luces del coche de policía y apretó el acelerador hasta el fondo. Pronto otro coche de la policía de Seattle se unió y en menos de cinco minutos llegaron a la residencia que estaba en relativa calma. La noche estaba cayendo, por lo cual las sombras podían engañar y ocasionar que con un solo sonido ocasionado por el viento de otoño se te enchinara la piel.

Los cuatro hombres tomaron sus armas y caminaron sigilosamente hacia aquella casa con aspecto desprolijo y oscuro. La puerta se mecía a causa del viento, cerrándose y abriéndose.

El Oficial Shane abrió sigilosamente la puerta, sus sentidos estaban alerta a cualquier situación que se pudiera presentar. Un pequeño gemido se escucho después de un sonido de alguien arrastrándose.

— ¡Policía de Seattle, quédese en donde esta!—Un sollozo se escucho.

Shane le hizo una seña a Guzmán para que tocara el interruptor de la luz. Las luces los cegaron por un momento a todos. Cuando abrieron los ojos no esperaban con encontrarse con esa escena.

Una mujer tirada en el sucio piso de madera con la vista pérdida y en un charco de sangre a su alrededor.

— ¡Rápido Guzmán! Llame a la ambulancia—el susodicho prendió su radio y empezó a dar todos los detalles a la persona del otro lado.

—Jefe…creo que ya no sigue con nosotros— el oficial Brody tomo el pulso de la mujer.

—Maldición, acordonen la zona y llama al detective Enzo.

—Jefe, creo que será mejor que llamen a servicios infantiles.

— ¿Por qué diablos vamos a necesitar a servicios infantiles? —El jefe Shane estaba empezando a desesperarse, la ambulancia y los peritos no llegaban. Se acerco a Charlie que estaba agachado cerca del desayunador.

Se agacho junto con él y miro cuatro pequeños ojos que los miraban, unos llenos de terror y los otros llenos de alegría ajenos a todo lo que pasaba. Shane los ilumino con su lámpara para ver a dos niños pequeños, uno oscilando entre los cuatro a seis años y una niña de no más de dos años. Cada uno con aparente desnutrición y con la ropa sucia.

—Quiero a mi mami. —El niño tomo a la que los oficiales suponían que era su hermana y se encogió más dentro del oscuro lugar en el que se encontraban.

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

Nicklaus Mikaelson despertó con el sonido de la cadena del baño, siguió acostado con los ojos cerrados tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño hasta que sintió como su lado de la cama se hundía y silenciosos sollozos empezaron a salir del tembloroso cuerpo de su acompañante.

Abrió los ojos y vio la espalda temblorosa de su esposa. Se acomodo de lado y le toco en el hombro.

—Amor ¿Qué sucede? —Caroline Forbes brinco por la impresión y sorbió su nariz. Klaus se acerco a ella y la abrazo por detrás poniendo su cabeza en el hueco del cuello de Caroline — ¿Me dirás que tienes? —La beso en la mejilla —Llorar le hace mal a nuestro bebe— le dijo con voz tierna.

—No hay bebe —le contesto su esposa con voz gélida.

— ¿Cómo que no hay bebe? Pensé….tu… yo —Klaus no sabía que pensar. Los sollozos de Caroline se volvieron a escuchar por la habitación —Cariño… no llores ¿Dime como sabes eso? —Klaus la volteo para que ambos se pudieran ver mientras tenían la conversación.

—Hoy me ha bajado la regla —Caroline aparto la mirada mientras una lagrima salía de su ojo derecho. Klaus la limpio.

—Cariño—Klaus solo la tomo en sus brazos y la abrazo—No sé qué decir, solo que ante todo te amo, tal vez aun no era el momento.

—Es que estaba tan ilusionada—Caroline lloro en su pecho—Pensé que por fin seriamos padres.

—Aun somos jóvenes amor, podemos seguir intentándolo e intentándolo. Sólo por favor no vuelvas a encerrarte como la vez pasada. Juntos superaremos esta, ok. Nada pasa, seguiremos adelante —Klaus acaricio la espalda de su esposa para que se calmara.

Recordó el aborto espontaneo que había tenido su esposa el cual la sumió en una depresión de casi seis meses. Su esposa amaba a los niños, por lo cual trabajaba como parte del equipo de psicólogos de servicios infantiles de la ciudad, ayudando a los niños que viven escenas de violencia o son separados de ambos padres.

—Lo siento.

—No hiciste nada cariño, solo… nos tomaremos las cosas con más calma, sin presión… si nuestro bebe llega lo amaremos… si no seguiremos esperando ansiosos por el —La beso en la frente —Te amo Caroline.

—Te amo, Nik. Gracias.

El viernes paso lentamente, mientras desayunaban Klaus se dio cuenta de aquel brillo de tristeza en los ojos de su esposa, cuando sonreía parecía una mueca y se notaba ausente. Klaus se despidió de su esposa con un beso y un te amo antes de irse a su oficina que estaba en el centro, preocupado por la reacción de su esposa.

Caroline se quedo sola en casa y se permitió llorar por última vez por aquel hijo que su vientre no pudo engendrar. Tenía que irse a su oficina antes de aquel necesario reparador fin de semana que le esperaba. Se puso un traje sastre color beige y unos zapatos cómodos, se hizo una cola de caballo despeinado y salió de su casa.

Jules su jefa, se encontraba en incapacidad debido a una fractura en su pierna por lo cual al ser la segunda en mando tenía el doble de trabajo que hacer. Al ser viernes, lo único que tuvo que hacer fue hacer unos cuantos reportes y recibir los reportes de las demás asistentes sociales.

La tarde paso rápido por lo cual a las seis de la tarde estaba guardando todo listo para ir a su casa.

—_toc toc —_ Caroline levanto la mirada y se encontró con Stefan.

—Hola Stefan ¿pasa algo? —pregunto Caroline con voz cansada.

—Solo tengo una entrega que darte—Stefan le dio el ramo de flores a Caroline, unas cuantas ya estaban decaídas. Caroline lo miro interrogante.

—Lo siento, tu marido me mando por ellas hace horas pero hasta ahora tengo tiempo de traértelas —Stefan levanto las manos para librarse del problema. Caroline no pudo evitar reír, su propia risa la sorprendió, así que le sonrió a Stefan honestamente.

—Gracias Stef, no te hubieras molestado. —Tomo su bolso con la otra mano — ¿Por qué no vienes con Rebekah el domingo? Creo que podríamos hacer una parrillada con toda la familia.

—Claro cariño, nos vemos el domingo—Caroline asintió con una sonrisa y paso por su lado. Llego a su coche y aunque el dolor estaba ahí, supo que pronto desaparecería. Giro la llave y el carro arranco, Salió a la casi oscura calle y se dirigió a su casa.

Los viernes Klaus salía más temprano, por lo cual él se encargaba de comprar la comida. Cuando llego a casa, Klaus se encontraba acomodando la mesa. Caroline entro sigilosamente y lo abrazo por la espalda, ocasionando que Klaus brincara por la sorpresa.

—Gracias por las flores —Lo beso en su fuerte espalda.

—No fue nada—Klaus la volteo y la beso —Hola.

—Hola —Caroline le sonrió, Klaus se alegro de notar menos el brillo en sus ojos. — ¿quieres cenar ya? La cena esta lista.

—Claro—Caroline lo beso de nuevo castamente en los labios, por el saldría de aquel hoyo en el que se encontraba, pues sabía que no era la única que sufría y el no debería cargar por el dolor de ambos.

La cena paso entre besos y miradas fortuitas. Pronto ambos estaban en la habitación. Caroline estaba acostada contra con el respaldo leyendo un libro esperando que Klaus saliera del baño. Cuando salió y se acostó en la cama, este abrió los brazos para que Caroline se acurrucara junto a él.

—Buenas noches, amor.

—Buenas, te amo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos en los brazos del otro, pero esto no duro mucho cuando unas horas después el celular de Caroline sonó y vibro contra la madera. Klaus gimió frustrado y abrazo más fuerte a Caroline junto a él.

—Nik, tengo que contestar —Caroline estiro la mano con dificultad y tomo el teléfono, miro el identificador y se dio cuenta que era el numero de su oficina.

—ICaroline Mikaelson—contesto.

—Señora Mikaelson, habla el oficial Shane, intente comunicarme con la señorita Jules pero me dijeron que usted estaba a cargo, podría venir a la estación.

—Oficial Shane, este no es mi horario de oficina—le recordó. Klaus la soltó y giro hacia el otro lado. Se levanto de la cama y salió del cuarto para no molestar a su esposo.

—Es una emergencia señora, tenemos dos niños en una escena del crimen—a Caroline se le congelo la sangre— Ellos no sufrieron ningún daño —aclaro al oficial, al darse cuenta que había utilizado mal las palabras —Ellos han presenciado el asesinato de sus madre y el más grande no ha pronunciado ninguna palabra. No sabemos cómo proseguir.

—Hubiera empezado por ahí, Oficial —cuando se trataba de niños, Caroline era capaz de sacar sus garras —Estaré ahí en unos minutos. Solo no presionen a los niños para hablar, póngalos en un lugar seguro y calmado, por favor.

—Claro señora —Caroline colgó y entro a su cuarto abriendo los cajones para buscar un poco de ropa.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Klaus se despertó y tallo su cara para despertarse, vio como Caroline se ponía el sujetador y luego una camisa de vestir — ¿Paso algo malo? ¿A dónde vas?

—Hay una emergencia en el trabajo. Necesito ir.

Klaus se tiro en la cama y tiro su brazo por sus ojos, sabía que no iba a poder dormir si sabía que Caroline iba a manejar sola a las dos de la mañana.

—No vayas cariño.

—Tengo que ir, hay dos niños pequeños que han…visto como asesinaban a su madre—Caroline se estremeció.

—Amor, estos casos te hacen más daño de lo que crees, no quiero verte triste… podemos usar nuestros ahorros para que abras tu propio consultorio.

Caroline no respondió, se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios.

—Vuelve a dormir, tratare de regresar pronto.

—Voy contigo.

—No —Caroline lo pico en la mejilla —Duerme.

Antes de salir por la puerta Caroline volteo a ver a Klaus.

—Amo mi trabajo porque sé que puedo ayudar a un niño a sentirse mejor y ayudarlo a superar sus traumas, no me hagas trabajar en una aburrida oficina.

—Nunca te obligaría a nada —Klaus la miro a los ojos —ve con cuidado —le lanzo un beso y Caroline salió de la casa.

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

— ¿Dónde están los niños? —Caroline pregunto cuando entro a la estación de policías.

—Señora Mikaelson, soy el oficial Shane, sígame por favor —Caroline acepto el apretón de manos y siguió al oficial a una pequeña sala.

—La niña es una bebe, ella sigue riendo con todo el mundo como si no hubiera pasado nada. El niño es el que no ha dicho ni una sola palabra desde que salimos de su casa.

—Claro —Caroline asintió —Gracias por llamarme oficial —Caroline tomo la manija entre sus manos y entro al a habitación.

Un niño pequeño con el cabello rubio y lacio se encontraba rayando una hoja de papel de color rojo. Cuando noto que alguien entraba por la puerta se tenso, pero al voltear hacia arriba sus ojos se iluminaron y salto de la silla.

—Mamá, por fin llegaste —Se abrazo a las piernas de Caroline, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar pues todo paso muy rápido. El pequeño se sujetaba con fuerza y Caroline solo pudo acariciar su espalda.

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**By .SWAN**

REVIEWS ¿?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

**_Anteriormente:_**

_Un niño pequeño con el cabello rubio y lacio se encontraba rayando una hoja de papel de color rojo. Cuando noto que alguien entraba por la puerta se tenso, pero al voltear hacia arriba sus ojos se iluminaron y salto de la silla._

—_Mamá, por fin llegaste —Se abrazo a las piernas de Caroline, la cual no sabía cómo reaccionar pues todo paso muy rápido. El pequeño se sujetaba con fuerza y Caroline solo pudo acariciar su espalda._

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

Caroline acaricio la pequeña espalda del niño que estaba sujeto a sus piernas, se sostenía tan fuertemente como si su vida dependiera de esta.

—Señora Mikaelson, cuidado. El niño le dejo un ojo morado a Logan cuando lo toco —Caroline lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido por la interrupción.

—Gracias por la información señor Shane—hablo cortantemente para que se retirara.

El pequeño se separo de sus piernas y volteo hacia arriba para ver que la mujer que estaba abrazando no era su madre. Se trato de zafar asustado de los brazos de Caroline y cuando lo logro, miro a su alrededor para buscar una salida, no había ninguna, por lo cual corrió hacia el rincón a un lado de una planta de plástico.

—Señor Shane, se puede retirar —El oficial asintió avergonzado y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta lentamente.

Caroline miro a su alrededor buscando al pequeño, hasta que lo encontró en una esquina temblando y con los ojos cerrados. Caroline se acercó, pero no demasiado para asustar al pequeño, cuando estuvo a una distancia considerable, se sentó en la alfombra cerca de él, para ponerse a su misma altura.

—Hola Cariño —le hablo con voz dulce —Soy Caroline ¿quieres jugar un poco conmigo? Tengo algunos juguetes aquí.

El pequeño niño abrió los ojos al escuchar la voz de Caroline. Caroline se arrastro hasta alcanzar un baúl, el niño se encogió más en su lugar al ver, el objeto desconocido.

—No pasa nada, tengo algunos juguetes muy divertidos —Caroline sonrió y abrió el baúl, empezó a hurgar en él para encontrar algunos juguetes entretenidos para un niño de _¿3 o 4 años?_El pequeño niño, aunque temblando aun, alzo su pequeña cabeza, para tratar de ver el contenido dentro de la caja — ¿Te gustan las pelotas? —Caroline le pregunto al niño, este asintió lentamente—Cuando era pequeña coleccionaba pelotas de todos los colores y tamaños, a mi me encantaba una roja brillante igual que este —Caroline saco una pelota roja brillante — ¿Te gustan los robots? Mi hermano Matt tenía uno que era muy divertido y prendía luces de todos los colores —El pequeño no dejaba de prestar atención a todos los juguetes que Caroline estaba sacando, nunca había visto tantos, sus manos picaban por jugar aunque sea un minuto con ellos.

Caroline dejo un robot sobre el suelo y sin querer aplasto un botón que hizo que diferentes sonidos de disparos salieran por la bocina. El pequeño se asusto con el sonido, los avances que había hecho Caroline quedaron en el olvido. El niño se acurrucó más en la esquina, pero empezó a llorar.

—Cariño calma —Caroline intento acercarse, pero el pequeño intento alejarse más, el pequeño estaba llorando desesperado. Caroline tenía miedo de que se ahogara, pues agarraba grandes bocanadas de aire. Caroline se acerco a él, aunque fuera contraproducente, aunque el pequeño tomo resistencia al principio, después de estar en los brazos de Caroline, se calmo. —Sh…es solo un juguete, no pasa nada—Caroline acariciaba el brazo del niño. Pronto el llanto se convirtió en espasmo — ¿Un jugo? —Caroline le pregunto al niño, este la miro sin comprender.

Caroline intento levantarse, pero el pequeño gimió asustado. Caroline le sonrió para tranquilizarlo, se intento levantar de nuevo, pero el pequeño la tomo de la chaqueta y la miro con ojos suplicantes para que no lo dejara.

Caroline lo tomo en brazos, el niño aunque se sobresalto un poco, luego se relajo, pasando sus brazos por el cuello de Caroline. Esta se acerco a un mini refrigerador y aunque no encontró jugo de uva, encontró dos latas de jugo de manzana, tomo dos pajillas y lo llevo hacia el único sillón que estaba en la blanca habitación.

Dejo al pequeño sentado, asustado la volteo a ver pensando que lo iba a dejar.

—Descuida, me voy a sentar aquí —Caroline señalo el asiento de enseguida. En cuanto se sentó, el pequeño se acerco lo más que pudo a ella. Caroline abrió la lata de jugo, puso la pajilla y se lo entrego al niño. El pequeño observo el contenido de jugo—Es jugo de manzana —Caroline lo alentó, el pequeño acerco su pequeña boquita la pajilla y empezó a absolver, al principio lentamente, pero pronto vio como el pequeño niño tomaba con desesperación —Con calma, no te vayas a ahogar —El pequeño se sonrojo y tomo con más calma, segundos después se escucho como la pajlla trataba de absorber todo lo que quedaba de los restos del jugo.

— ¿Quieres jugar un poco? —El pequeño vio el robot que estaba tirado en el piso, la mirada que le dio, le hizo saber a Caroline que él no quería — ¿Quieres hacer otra cosa? —El pequeño asintió y con timidez tomo su mano, llevándola hacia la mesa donde estaba al principio. Con dificultad subió a la silla y apunto la que estaba a un lado de el, para que Caroline se sentara. Tomo su crayón rojo y empezó a rayar toda la hoja.

— ¿Qué es eso? —Caroline le pregunto, el se encogió de hombros —Sabes, no me has dicho tu nombre — El pequeño la miro sin entender, le dio vuelta a la hoja y escribió su nombre:

"_Chris"_

—Qué lindo nombre —el pequeño bostezo, Caroline miro su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran casi las cinco de la mañana — ¿Estas cansado? —El pequeño asintió — ¿Por qué no duermes un poco? —El pequeño negó asustado — ¿tienes miedo? —El niño asintió — ¿De qué?—de nuevo volvió a negar asustado —No te preocupes cariño, yo te cuidare ¿quieres que cuide tus sueños? —el pequeño asintió y se le escapo otro bostezo. Caroline asintió sonriendo para darle ánimos, lo acompaño al sillón posando su mano en su espalda — ¿me puedes regalar tu dibujo? —Este asintió —Gracias.

Caroline tomo un cojín del sillón y lo puso en forma de almohada. El pequeño niño, se subió al sillón y se acomodo listo para acostarse, empezó a temblar.

— ¿Tienes frio? —asintió, Caroline se quito su chamarra y la acomodo sobre el cuerpecito de Chris. Caroline se sentó en la alfombra y empezó a acariciar la cabecita de Chris. Chris la mira con sus ojos azules, tratando de guardar en su memoria su cara, Caroline le sonrió y él lo hizo de vuelta —Duerme, yo te cuidare.

— ¿Y mi _helmanita?_ — Caroline quedo hipnotizada por su voz, tanto que tardo unos cuantos segundos en responder.

—Está en otra habitación, unas amigas están cuidando de ella, yo cuidare que ambos estén bien.

— ¿Con tus amigas ángeles? —volvió a hablar casi en la inconsciencia.

—Mmh—el niño puso su mano sobre la mejilla de Caroline y poco a poco sus ojos se fueron cerrando.

Caroline se quedo unos cuantos minutos observándolo dormir, parecía tan en calma, como un ángel de cabellos rubio. Caroline vio como sus sueños se empezaron a perturbar, acaricio su mejilla para calmarlo y el pequeño volvió a dormir tranquilo.

Caroline vio como movía la boca succionando algo, por lo cual era un signo de que aun usaba un chupón, aunque claro, el era ya un poco mayor para usarlo. Siguió viéndolo dormir, hasta que sin darse cuenta sus ojos también se estaban cerrando por el cansancio.

Unos toques en la puerta la despertaron, volteo hacia ella y vio al oficial Shane asomando la cabeza.

—Señora Mikaelson ¿podemos hablar? —Caroline asintió aun medio dormida, se levanto del suelo, sus músculos dolían, antes de salir, tallo su cara para despejarse. — ¿El niño ha hablado algo sobre el incidente?

—No, creo que ha consecuencia del shock ha perdido el habla temporalmente —El oficial Shane asintió pensativo.

— ¿Y cuándo podrá recuperarla?

—No lo sé —Caroline se abrazo a sí misma, el clima estaba frio y Daniel tenía su chaqueta —Podrían pasar días, meses e incluso años.

—Maldición —Shane susurro — ¿No podría obligarlo a hablar?

—Oficial, obligarlo a hablar hará todo contraproducente y podría hacer que su falta de habla dure más tiempo, no estamos hablando solo de un berrinche del niño, el pequeño ha visto como han asesinado a su madre, sin contar todas las cosas que habrá visto en una casa en la cual se consumen drogas y alcohol sin restricciones.

—Lo siento señora Mikaelson.

—Perdóneme a mí por exaltarme —Caroline le sonrió disculpándose —Necesito hacer una llamada, con permiso.

El oficial Shane se alejo y Caroline entre abrió la puerta para ver a Chris dormir. Marco el teléfono de su oficina.

—Meridith necesito que me busques unos expedientes médicos y de antecedentes. —Meridith contesto al otro lado del teléfono y Caroline le dio el número del expediente de la investigación y algunos otros datos importantes. —Gracias Meridith, perdón por levantarte tan temprano ¿puedes dejarlo en mi oficina? Adiós.

Encargo a una de las secretarias que estaban cerca, si podía vigilar el sueño del pequeño y se dirigió a la oficina del oficial Shane.

— ¿Señor?—toco la puerta.

—Adelante señora Mikaelson.

— ¿Los niños ya han sido revisados por algún médico?—el oficial Shane negó — Creo que sería pertinente que sean vistos por uno.

—Claro señora.

Mientras Caroline caminaba hacia el cuarto donde estaba dormido Chris, una llamada de su celular la interrumpió, era Klaus, preocupado por saber donde estaba. Caroline lo calmo diciéndole que aun estaba en la estación de policía, iría a la oficina y después a casa. Klaus la regaño por trabajar un sábado, era uno de esos días que podían compartir juntos.

Además Klaus había tenido preparado una sorpresa para su esposa, después de la desilusión del día pasado.

—Perdón cariño, llegare pronto a casa, Te amo.

—Te amo Care, por favor, ven a dormir un poco, solo has dormido como dos horas.

—Lo hare cariño. Adiós —Klaus se despidió también y Caroline colgó el teléfono.

Caroline volvió a la "habitación del pequeño" ya no podían mantenerlos en ese lugar, solo estaba esperando el informe de Meridith para poder enviarlos con alguno de sus familiares y que los pequeños pudieran volver a construir una nueva rutina, en una familia con amor.

Entro al cuarto y tomo la hoja blanca, si la miraba solo parecía un mancha de color rojo, pero al darle la vuelta y ponerla contra luz, al estar coloreada con crayones, pudo distinguir una silueta con palitos dibujada, se dio cuenta que el color rojo ilustraba la sangre y la silueta tal vez era la madre de Chris.

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

**By CAROLINAMIKAELSONSWAN**

REVIEWS ¿?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

_Anteriormente:_

_Caroline volvió a la "habitación del pequeño" ya no podían mantenerlos en ese lugar, solo estaba esperando el informe de Meridith para poder enviarlos con alguno de sus familiares y que los pequeños pudieran volver a construir una nueva rutina, en una familia con amor._

_Entro al cuarto y tomo la hoja blanca, si la miraba solo parecía un mancha de color rojo, pero al darle la vuelta y ponerla contra luz, al estar coloreada con crayones, pudo distinguir una silueta con palitos dibujada, se dio cuenta que el color rojo ilustraba la sangre y la silueta tal vez era la madre de Chris._

—Buenas tardes Meridith —Klaus Mikaelson entro a la Oficina de Servicios Infantiles — ¿Esta mi esposa Caroline? —se apoyo contra el escriSageo y sonrió.

—Se-señor Mikaelson, buenas tardes —Meridith se empezó a mover nerviosa en su asiento — la señora Caroline no está, estaba a punto de llevarle estos informes a la estación de policía.

— ¿No está aquí? —Klaus frunció el ceño.

—No, se supone que vendría, pero me pidió que le llevara los informes —señalo las dos carpetas que estaban sobre el escriSageo. Miro el reloj y empezó a tomar sus cosas —Señor Mikaelson, tengo que cerrar la oficina y llevar esto.

—Meridith, ¿tienes dos hijos cierto? —La chica asintió— ¿Por qué no me dejas llevarle eso a mi esposa para que tú pases tiempo con tus hijos?

—No-no creo…

—Caroline no se enojara, quiero darle una sorpresa —Klaus sonrió torcidamente.

Meridith miro hacia todos los lados, la oficina estaba prácticamente sola.

—Bien, pero si algo pone en riesgo mi empleo, lo echaré de cabeza —Meridith le sonrió y le entrego las carpetas.

—Trato hecho—Klaus apretó la mano de Meridith y tomo las carpetas para salir de la oficina. Sabía que si no iba por su esposa ella sería capaz de quedarse toda la noche trabajando y eso no era bueno para ella; además siendo sinceros ya la extrañaba después de estar casi todo el día separados.

A las 3 de la tarde llego a la estación de policías donde estaba su esposa, estaciono el auto y entro, pregunto por ella y después de varias llamadas lo dejaron entrar.

— ¿Caroline Mikaelson? — pregunto a una última recepcionista.

—Fondo tercera puerta. —esta siguió escribiendo en su computadora, Klaus agradeció con un "gracias" y camino hacia donde le había indicado la mujer.

Toco una puerta y escucho el débil sonido de la voz de su esposa.

—Adelante.

—Hola Ca...—Klaus se sorprendió por encontrar a su esposa con un bebe en brazos y un niño sujeto de su cintura

—Hola amor —el niño levanto la cabeza cuando vio asomarse al hombre y se apretó más contra el cuerpo de Caroline.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?—pregunto entrando y cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas.

—No, por qué no te acercas… él es Chris. Chris, el es mi esposo Klaus —Chris paso la vista por ambos tratando de entender su relación.

—Hola campeón ¿Cómo estás? —Klaus se acuclillo a su lado y acaricio su cabello, Chris se encogió en su lugar — ¿Y quién es esta pequeña?

—Bueno, Chris no me ha querido decir —dijo juguetona hacia el pequeño.

—Te traje esto —Klaus le entrego las carpetas, Caroline lo miro con una ceja alzada —Yo le pedí a Meridith que me los diera.

—Bien, sujétame a la bebe —Klaus tomo a la niña en brazos y pudo observar sus rasgos suaves, su nariz puntiaguda y el cabello rubio de su cabecita.

Mientras Klaus arrullaba a la pequeña que estaba dormida, Caroline abrió la carpeta y empezó a ver los datos de los pequeños. El nombre de la pequeña era Alison Donovan y solo contaba con un año dos meses de edad. Siguió viendo la información, la madre de los niños había sido VicSagea Donovan de solo 19 años de edad, había sido ingresada múltiples veces a rehabilitación por consumo de drogas y alcohol.

Dio la vuelta a la hoja para encontrar a los familiares más cercanos de los niños, al parecer VicSagea había sido adoptada cuando era niña, era hija única y su padre (pues su madre ya había muerto) tenía la edad suficiente para estar viviendo en un asilo privado a más de tres mil kilómetros en la ciudad de Columbus, Ohio.

Caroline suspiro frustrada, esperaba contar con un familiar con los pequeños para que la transición fuera menos dolorosa para ellos, deseaba un hogar sano y tranquilo, en donde los dos estuvieran juntos. Sabía que en un orfanato ambos serian podrían ser separados por diferentes familias. Después de todo lo que esos pequeños habían pasado se merecían un hogar lleno de amor que les ayudara a superar la perdida.

— ¿Está todo bien? —Klaus dejo de jugar con la pequeña Alison que acababa de despertar.

—Solo tengo algunas cosas que arreglar. Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas, ¿te puedes quedar con los niños? —Klaus asintió y se sentó en el sillón que antes ocupaba Caroline.

Klaus intento hacer que Chris hablara, pero el pequeño solo se le quedaba viendo sin abrir la boca. Chris bajo del sillón y Klaus siguió su mirada, para ver como el pequeño traía unas hojas blancas y crayones. Le entrego una a Klaus y empezaron a dibujar en silencio.

—Lo siento por molestarte tan tarde Pearl, son unos niños encantadores.

—_No te preocupes Caroline, aquí le haremos un lugar para que se sientan en casa._

—Gracias Pearl.

—_Enviare a Sage y a Connor por ellos. _—Caroline se despidió y colgó a Pearl, la encargada de la casa hogar. Los niños no serian puestos en adopción, hasta que se pudiera encontrar algún otro familiar.

Caroline entro a la habitación y encontró a Klaus dibujando con Chris, mientras que en su otro brazo traía a Alison que intentaba comer el cuello de su camisa de botones. No pudo evitar sonreír.

—Cariño ¿los niños ya han comido? —le pregunto Klaus.

—Sí, Chris acaba de comer un emparedado, una banana y un jugo de uva ¿verdad cariño? —El pequeño asintió sonriendo. — Y Alison ya ha tomado su formula y una deliciosa papilla de manzana.

—Ya veo, no crees que están muy delgados y esta nena está muy pequeñita—Klaus beso la nariz de Alison.

—Sí, un medico ya los ha revisado. Van a tener que tomar vitaminas y alimentarse bien. Chris, tengo que hablar contigo bebé. —El niño puso toda su atención a Caroline — Veras, van a venir dos amigos míos a llevarte a un lugar donde hay más niños —el pequeño negó desesperado, un gemido lastimado salió de su garganta, tomo a Caroline de las manos —Cariño, no se pueden quedar aquí, este es un lugar para adultos.

—Chris, el lugar a donde irán, habrá muchos juguetes y niños para jugar —el pequeño miro a Klaus con lagrimas en los ojos, su mirada fue hacia su hermana —tu hermana también ira contigo, no los separaran.

— ¿Tú? —pregunto Chris en un susurro.

— ¿Yo? Te iré a visitar todos los días —Caroline acaricio su cabello —Veras que será muy divertido.

Caroline abrazo a Chris quien envolvió sus pequeños brazos alrededor del cuello de Caroline. Justo en ese momento Sage y Connor entraron en la habitación, ambos traían una camisa llena de animales de la selva.

—Hola Caroline —le saludo Connor, Sage saludo moviendo su cabeza.

—Hola muchachos, estos son Chris y Alison.

—Hola Chris —dijeron ambos.

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije? —Chris asintió, tenía su dedo pulgar dentro de su boca.

— ¿Por qué no los acompañamos? —sugirió Klaus.

— ¿Estás bien con eso Chris? —pregunto Sage al niño, el pequeño asintió y tomo la mano de Caroline.

Todos se dirigieron a la casa hogar, lugar al que llegaron en media hora. Pearl se encargo de mostrarles todo el lugar. El área de juegos, el comedor, el baño y las habitaciones.

—Chris, aquí compartirás habitación con otros tres niños, esta será tu cama —Pearl se agacho a su altura, en todo el camino Christopher no había soltado la mano de Caroline —Tu hermana dormirá en un cuarto solo para niñas, la podrás ver todos los días. Y bien, creo que eso es todo, sería muy bueno que Christopher saliera a convivir con los otros niños.

Caroline anteriormente le había explicado la situación de Christopher y su falta de habla por los recientes sucesos.

Klaus le entrego a Alison a Pearl.

—Chris, nosotros tenemos que irnos, mañana te vendré a visitar para que platiquemos y juguemos un poco, ¿está bien? —Christopher asintió —Nos vemos mañana. —Caroline beso la cabeza de Christopher.

—N-no vayas —Caroline y Klaus vieron Christopher.

—Regresare —los ojos de Chris se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, Klaus se agacho a su altura y las limpio

—Vas a ver que pronto todo mejorara, aunque no lo creas yo te entiendo amiguito.

Klaus al igual que Chris y Alison había perdido a sus padres a la corta edad de dos años, pero había tenido la buena fortuna de que sus tíos Michael y Esther lo adoptaran.

**/**

—Christopher y Alison son tan adorables, me los podría comer a besos —Caroline dejo sus llaves en la mesa a un lado de la puerta.

—Si lo son —Klaus tomo las manos de Caroline entre las de el —Amor.

—Mmh—Caroline volteo hacia él.

—No te encariñes con los pequeños —Caroline lo miro sin entender —Lo noto en tu mirada Caroline, pero recuerda que tal vez pronto una familia los adopte, va a doler cariño y no quiero que sufras.

—Pero…

—Cariño escúchame, aun estas sensible por lo de hoy —la mirada de Caroline se ensombreció— Has tomado a los niños como tus salvavidas. Creo que deberías tomarte unas vacaciones. Tal vez yo puedo pedir unos días en la oficina y visitar a mis padres, Esther está ansiosa por verte…

—No, tu no entiendes nada Klaus —Caroline aparto sus manos de Klaus—Yo sé lo que implica mi trabajo y es cierto que he sobrepasado mis obligaciones con estos niños, pero Chris y Alison son tan diferentes siento una conexión con ellos.

—Te estás escuchando. Cariño, solo quiero protegerte—Klaus la abrazo —Me parte el corazón verte sufrir.

—Yo los quiero —Hasta que se escucho a sí misma, se dio cuenta de la realidad.

—Yo también, se han ganado una parte de mi corazón. ¿Has revisado todos sus familiares? —Caroline negó con la cabeza — Vez, tal vez tengan un tío perdido o algo así, alguien que les dé un hogar. Cariño, no podemos adoptar a todos los niños desprotegidos —Caroline sorbió su nariz —Vamos te preparare un baño.

**/**

A la mañana siguiente, aunque fuera domingo Caroline decidió que a las 9 de la mañana era la hora necesaria para ir a visitar la casa hogar.

—Despierta Romeo —Caroline recostó medio cuerpo sobre su esposo que aun estaba dormido — Es hora de levantarse. Voy a visitar a los chicos ¿me acompañas?

Klaus semi abrió los ojos.

—Cariño son las 9, hoy no hay visitas.

—Lo sé —se acerco a su labios y lo beso —Pero da la casualidad que soy la encargada de mi área, así que puedo ir justo ahora.

—Iré pero…Solo si prometes que haremos cosas divertidas en la noche.

—Siempre que quieras cariño —lo beso fuertemente —Ahora levanta tu lindo trasero y ve a bañarte.

—Por supuesto señora.

**/**

—Buenos días Pearl —Caroline entro de la mano de su esposo Klaus, al despacho de su amiga.

—Buenos días Caroline. Antes de que preguntes Chris tuvo una noche tranquila, no grito, no pesadillas, todo estuvo bien.

—Me alegro tanto —Klaus abrazo a Caroline.

—Espera un momento —Pearl se acerco al intercomunicador —Miranda podrías traer a Chris y a Alison.

—_Claro Pearl._

—Podemos pasar a la sala de visitas —Pearl abrió la puerta y juntos caminaron a una sala en donde las paredes estaban llenas de colores y cada sillón y silla era de un color diferente —Han decidido adoptar a los chicos.

— ¿Qué?…N-no nosotros no hemos pensado nada —Caroline le sonrió amablemente a Pearl.

—Podrían intentarlo, los niños han creado una conexión muy fuerte con ustedes… ¿Por qué Miranda tarda tanto? Iré a ver qué sucede—Pearl se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a salir y buscar a los niños por si misma cuando Miranda entro a la sala con el rostro tenso.

—Pearl… Christopher y Alison han desaparecido.

**/**

**By CAROLINAMIKAELSONSWAN**

REVIEWS ¿?


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

**_Anteriormente:_**

—_Podemos pasar a la sala de visitas —Pearl abrió la puerta y juntos caminaron a una sala en donde las paredes estaban llenas de colores y cada sillón y silla era de un color diferente —Han decidido adoptar a los chicos._

— _¿Qué?…n-no nosotros no hemos pensado nada —Caroline le sonrió amablemente a Pearl._

—_Podrían intentarlo, los niños han creado una conexión muy fuerte con ustedes… ¿Por qué Miranda tarda tanto? Iré a ver qué sucede—Pearl se levanto de su asiento dispuesta a salir y buscar a los niños por si misma cuando Miranda entro a la sala con el rostro tenso._

—_Pearl… Christopher y Allison han desaparecido._

El mundo de Caroline empezó a moverse a su alrededor, puso su mano en la rodilla de su esposo para sostenerse. Klaus sabía que Caroline necesitaba su apoyo y la abrazo contra su cuerpo.

—Eso es totalmente imposible ¿Cómo un niño de cuatro años se va a escapar con un bebé?—Pearl se cruzo de brazos —necesito que organicen una búsqueda por todo el lugar, si no los encuentran llama a la estación de policías.

—Si señora —Miranda salió de la habitación corriendo.

Pronto todos los niños fueron llevados al comedor, mientras los cuidadores y enfermeros revisaban las habitaciones y todos los lugares.

—Cariño tranquilízate—Klaus le entrego un vaso de agua a Caroline —Veras que pronto los encontraremos.

—Klaus… se que Christopher se escapo, el no quería estar en este lugar. ¿Y si algo les sucede? Son solo unos niños cualquiera se puede aprovechar de ellos.

—Hey, no hay que pensar negativo amor.

—Christopher estaba teniendo demasiada confianza en mi… y lo primero que hago, lo deje en un lugar solo.

—Relájate, ves lo que está pasando, lo que dije ayer se está cumpliendo.

—No puedo evitarlo Klaus, esos niños ya están dentro de mi… lo se fue demasiado pronto, pero aunque luche, no pude.

Klaus no pudo más que abrazarla contra su pecho y rezar que Christopher y Allison aparecieran.

Dos horas después, los niños se dieron oficialmente por desaparecidos, Pearl llamo a la estación de policías y se emitió una alerta en toda la ciudad.

—Vas a ver que pronto los encontraremos Caroline —Pearl le sujeto las manos —no pueden estar tan lejos.

—Eso espero Pearl.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

Cuatro días después aun no se tenía información alguna sobre los niños. La alerta se había extendido por todo el estado. Con Christopher desaparecido la investigación del asesinato de su madre estaba en suspenso al ser el pequeño, el único testigo.

Aunque debería de importarle el caso, eso estaba en segundo plano, cuando prácticamente la vida de los niños estaba en riesgo.

—Meridith, comunícame con Shane de la estación de policías.

Meridith suspiro, era la tercera llamada del día y apenas eran las dos de la tarde. Caroline no había dejado de llamar al oficial Shane para ver si tenía información sobre los niños todos los días desde que desaparecieron.

—Si señorita —Meridith marco el número que se sabía de memoria —Señora Mikaelson, el oficial Shane está en la línea tres.

—Gracias Meridith —Caroline espero hasta que hubiera un cambio en las líneas — ¿Oficial?

—No hay noticias señora Mikaelson.

— ¿Nada?

—No señora, por qué no hacemos esto, cuando yo tenga noticias sobre los niños, yo la llamo.

— ¿Llamo demasiado? —pregunto consternada, Shane suspiro.

—Es normal señora, pero también espero llamadas de otros casos iguales de importantes.

—Claro, entiendo —Caroline empezó a jugar nerviosa con una pluma tirando todo el lapicero a su paso — ¡Mierda!... perdón.

—No hay problema, yo le llamo esta vez ¿Ok?

—Sí, gracias oficial.

Caroline pasó sus manos nerviosas por su cabello. La desesperación por no saber nada de lo niños la carcomía día a día.

Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida en el sillón de la oficina con una montaña de papeles sobre ella. Su sueño era inquieto, se encontraba en una calle oscura y húmeda, a lo lejos escucho el llanto de un niño, camino hacia donde provenía el sonido, pero entre más caminaba la calle parecía nunca acabar.

El sonido del llanto se fue incrementando y ella corrió pues se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca…

—Caroline —Caroline abrió los ojos de repente, con la respiración errática y su ritmo cardíaco acelerado.

— ¿Qué paso? —puso su mano en su pecho para tratar de tranquilizarse.

—Creo que alguien te busca ¿quieres que los haga pasar?

—Si…si, está bien —Caroline aun se sentía adormilada, pero su sueño y los llantos de aquel niño habían sido tan reales. Intento peinar su cabello y esperar a que su visita entrara.

—Dile hola a Caroline, pequeño.

Caroline volteo para ver quién era la persona con la que hablaba Meridith. En sus brazos se encontró una pequeña bolita rosa y a su lado, un niño de cuatro años con el cabello más rubio que el sol y con sus mejillas regordetas con restos de suciedad. Cuando salió del shock se dio cuenta que frente a ella estaban Chris y su pequeña hermana Alison.

— ¡Oh por dios!—Caroline tapo su boca con sus manos incapaz de aceptarlo, se acerco lentamente temerosa de que siguiera soñando — ¿Chris? —se agacho a su altura y toco su mejilla. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, Caroline se acerco a él y envolvió sus brazos; aunque Chris se resistió un poco al principio, pronto el también abrazo a Caroline, recostándose sobre su pecho y cerrando los ojos satisfecho.

— ¿Pero como los encontraron? —pregunto Caroline a Meridith.

—Bueno aquí Alaric —Meridith señalo con la cabeza a un uniformado sonriente que se encontraba en la puerta— Recibió una llamada de un ratoncito que estaba hurgando en las bolsas de basura de la panadería.

—Así es, cuando los mire supe que eran los niños del boletín que mando Shane a todas las oficinas, me comunique con él y me dijo que trajera los niños inmediatamente para acá, como una sorpresa —habló Alaric.

Caroline se levanto del suelo con Chris en brazos, el pequeño seguía recostado en el pecho de Caroline respirando con tranquilidad.

—Esto es como un milagro, muchas gracias oficial Alaric, no tengo palabras para agradecerle.

—No hay porque señora, es parte de nuestro trabajo, volver a reunir familias. Me alegra mucho que haya encontrado a sus hijos.

Un silencio incomodo inundo la habitación.

—Alaric, estos pequeños no son hijos de la señora Mikaelson.

—Yo… lo siento.

—No hay problema —Caroline tranquilizo a Alaric, empezó a mecer a Chris y a acariciar su cabello.

Alaric se despidió poco después dejando a una Caroline agradecida y a una Meridith sonrojada.

—Parece ser que se ha quedado dormido—Meridith señalo al pequeño niño que estaba respirando tranquilamente sobre el hombro de Caroline, esta lo dejo en el sillón en el cual lo había dejado dormido, pero sus brazos no estuvieron desocupados por mucho tiempo pues ahora tenía a la pequeña Alison en sus brazos que miraba todo lo que había a su alrededor.

— No quiero ni pensar en lo que han tenido que vivir estos niños —Meridith señalo —Especialmente el pequeño hombrecito, creo que se ha hecho cargo de su hermana desde siempre.

—Meridith no puedo permitir que estos niños sigan sufriendo. Sé que si vuelven a ir al orfanato, Chris va a volver a escaparse con su hermana. Este pequeño necesita que alguien le quite la responsabilidad que no debe de llevar un niño de cuatro años, debe de ser solo un niño que juegue y vaya al jardín de niños. No un testigo de un crimen, no un padre para su hermana.

— ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

—Soy la única con la que Chris siente confianza, además soy su psicóloga y amiga. Ya comprobamos que el orfanato no es un lugar seguro… yo podría trabajar desde casa….

—Espera… ¿estás diciendo que te quieres llevar a los niños a tu casa?

—Sí, estoy diciendo que me propondré como hogar de acogida para estos niños.

— ¿Y tu esposo? ¿Estará de acuerdo? —Caroline pensó en todas las advertencias de Klaus sobre encariñarse de más de los niños, sabía que Klaus amaba a los niños, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verla sufrir. Se había dado cuenta que él se había encariñado con la pequeña Alison por la forma en la que la sostenía como una figura de porcelana, además lo había visto observar cada rasgo de la pequeña cara de la niña.

—Yo me haré cargo de él. Estoy segura que aceptara.

Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de informar y convencer a su esposo.

**/**

**By CAROLINAMIKAELSONSWAN**

REVIEWS ¿?


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5**

**_Anteriormente:_**

_—Espera… ¿estás diciendo que te quieres llevar a los niños a tu casa?_

_—Sí, estoy diciendo que me propondré como hogar de acogida para estos niños._

_— ¿Y tu esposo? ¿Estará de acuerdo? —Caroline pensó en todas las advertencias de Klaus sobre encariñarse de más de los niños, sabía que Klaus amaba a los niños, pero al mismo tiempo no quería verla sufrir. Se había dado cuenta que él se había encariñado con la pequeña Alison por la forma en la que la sostenía como una figura de porcelana, además lo había visto observar cada rasgo de la pequeña cara de la niña._

_—Yo me haré cargo de él. Estoy segura que aceptara._

_Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de informar y convencer a su esposo._

Después de conversar por más de media hora, Meridith regreso a su puesto de trabajo y Caroline al suyo mientras vigilaba a unos cuantos metros el sueño tranquilo de Chris, la pequeña se removió en sus brazos mientras hablaba por teléfono con algunas de las asistentes sociales.

— ¿Qué pasa, amor? —Le habló a la pequeña acariciando su barbilla, la pequeña tomo con dificultad el dedo de Caroline entre sus manos y se lo llevo a la boca succionándolo —Creo que ya sé que quieres, pero mi dedito está sucio. Deja pedir algo para ti —Caroline le sonrió a la pequeña y dejo un beso en su pequeña nariz.

Descolgó el teléfono de su oficina y habló a su secretaria y amiga.

—Meridith, ¿podrías encargar a alguien que me traiga un biberón, formula y pañales para Alison?

_—Claro que si Caroline, enseguida._

—Y también creo que Chris despertara pronto, ¿podrías encargar un poco de sopa y un jugo de uva para él?

—Por supuesto

—Muy bien Meridith, gracias —Meridith se despidió y Caroline se recargo en su silla, pensando en lo próximo que debería hacer. Tenía que hablar con Pearl sobre su decisión de tener a los niños en su hogar, después con su esposo y si todo resultaba favorable, tendría que ir a comprar algunas cosas al centro comercial.

La idea de ir a comprar muebles y ropa pequeñita para los dos niños la llenaba de emoción, nunca se imagino que pronto estaría en esa situación, aunque fuera temporal.

—Lo primero que debemos de hacer es hablar con Pearl, pequeñita. —La beso en la frente de nuevo.

Ella misma marco el número de Pearl, la cual le contesto al primer timbrazo.

— ¿_Señora Mikaelson, es usted?_

—Si Pearl, los niños fueron encontrados.

—_Gracias_ —Caroline escuchó al otro lado de la línea como Pearl suspiraba. — _¿Y donde están?_

—Bueno ambos están aquí conmigo —habló lentamente Caroline.

—_Por supuesto lo imagine_ —Caroline imaginó como Pearl sonreía al otro lado de la línea — ¿_quieres que pasen por ellos? Supongo que tienes mucho trabajo…_

—En realidad —Caroline interrumpió a Pearl — Me gustaría que los niños se quedaran en mi casa temporalmente. Como casa de acogida. Creo que ambos necesitan un hogar estable con adultos que se preocupen de ellos, además fui asignada por Shane como su psicóloga para el desarrollo del caso—Pearl quedó en silencio al otro lado procesando lo que le acababa de decir Caroline, esta mordió su labio nerviosamente.

—_Creo que es muy buena idea_—Caroline suspiró —_el proceso dura unos cuantos días para que tu hogar se adapte a las condiciones de los pequeños, tu sabes eso —_Caroline asintió.

—Lo sé, estoy dispuesta de comprar y hacer todos los cambios necesarios en mi hogar, hoy mismo si es necesario —Caroline habló con determinación, Pearl quedo en silencio al otro lado de la línea.

—_Muy bien iniciare el proceso, necesito algunos documentos, pero también a los niños._

— ¿Y si algo sucede con ellos? —hablo Caroline preocupada, sabía que ahora los dos tendrían más vigilancia pero aun se sentía un poco paranoica con dejarlos solos.

—_Hagamos esto, tú eres la jefa en este caso, así que haré una excepción. Si te comprometes a tener la casa lista para ellos para mañana, puedes llevarlos a tu hogar, pero el papeleo seguiría en pie. Ellos no tendrían que volver a pasar por el trauma de volver a quedarse aquí._

_—_Muchas gracias, Pearl. No sabes cuánto te agradezco.

—_Tu amas a los niños Care, pero me puedo dar cuenta que estos pequeños se ganaron tu corazón de una manera diferente a los demás. Cuídalos y protégelos_.

—Lo hare Pearl. Gracias. —Caroline se despidió y colgó el teléfono con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Ahora sólo faltaba que convenciera a Klaus de lo cual no sabía que esperar. Mientras pensaba Meridith entro mostrándole los artículos que había mandado comprar en el supermercado.

— ¿A quién no adivinas quien se ofreció a comprar las cosas? —preguntó Meridith emocionada, cerrando la puerta con su pie.

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —Caroline aparto el dedo de Alison que lo había vuelto a tomar.

—He hecho el biberón antes de entrar—Meridith le entregó una botella a Caroline, dejo las bolsas en una pequeña mesa —el oficial _buenote_ Alaric —Meridith soltó risitas tímidas.

Caroline le dio la mamila a Alison quien empezó a succionar rápidamente.

—Come tranquila—le dijo a la pequeña — ¿oficial _buenote?_

—Creo que estoy enamorada —le dijo Meridith con una sonrisa y suspirando —Creo que él es el indicado.

—Meridith, no es por ofender. Pero has dicho eso cuatro veces en el último mes, de diferentes hombres —le señaló.

—Lo sé, pero él me pidió salir. El viernes, cena y baile.

—Pues en cuanto termine tu cita me telefoneas para saber —Caroline le guiño un ojo.

En ese justo momento un pequeño se empezó a mover inquieto en su lugar, estirándose como un gatito.

—Creo que ya despertó el bello durmiente —le dijo a Meridith.

Chris se tallo los ojos despertándose por completo, se levanto de un salto y empezó a ver hacia todos lados. Su barbilla empezó a temblar al no saber en donde se encontraba.

—Buenos días pequeño —Caroline le dio Alison a Meridith y se dirigió a Chris para que notara su presencia — ¿Dormiste bien? —el pequeño la miro sin responder, Caroline espero hasta que el pequeño contestara pero lo único que obtuvo fue un asentimiento de cabeza.

El estomago de Christopher empezó a gruñir y el sobó su estomago, Caroline abrió la bolsa que había traído Meridith y saco la sopa que le dio.

— ¿Puedes comer tu solo o necesitas ayuda? —Caroline le extendió una cucharilla de plástico, Christopher tomo la cuchara con su mano izquierda y empezó a comer solo, sin dirigirle una palabra Caroline.

Caroline esperaba que con el tiempo y una terapia adecuada, Christopher volviera a tener confianza en sí mismo y volviera a hablar de nuevo, pues cuando entrara al jardín de niños sería muy difícil para el adaptarse.

—Si ya no tenemos muchas cosas que hacer hoy, me gustaría irme temprano para hablar con Klaus —Caroline le dijo a Meridith mientras miraba como Chris comía lentamente disfrutando cada cucharada de alimento.

—Sólo tienes que firmar unos documentos y revisar los informes de Rose y Amara—le dijo Meridith meciendo a Alison que estaba a punto de acabar con el biberón.

—Bien. Gracias por todo Meridith, eres una gran amiga y compañera de trabajo.

—No hay de nada Care, ambos amamos a los niños.

Una hora después Caroline cerraba la puerta de su oficina con Chris sujetándola del borde de la falda y con su dedo en la boca y con una Meridith con Alison en brazos.

Meridith consiguió dos asientos para niños en la bodega de las oficinas y junto al guardia del edificio las instalaron en el coche de Caroline.

—También ya te puedes retirar a tu casa Meridith —le dijo Caroline, mientras abrochaba bien el cinturón de Alison.

—Te tomare la palabra, hasta luego —Caroline subió al coche y manejo más lento de lo normal hacia las oficinas de la empresa donde trabajaba Klaus. Pronto entro junto los dos niños, Chris seguía sin separarse de su falda, observando toda la gente a su alrededor. Cuando alguien se acercaba a ellos, se escondía tras las piernas de Caroline, pero esta puso una mano tras su espalda para dirigirlo y hacerle saber que estaba junto a él.

—Buenas tardes señora Bennett —Caroline salió del elevador y se dirigió hacia la ancianita que era secretaria de su esposo.

—Buenas tardes Caroline ¿Quiénes son estas preciosuras? —La señora Bennett se levanto de su asiento y se dirigió hacia los pequeños. Chris se escondió tras las piernas de Caroline y oculto su cara de la señora extraña.

—El es Chris y ella es Alison, lo siento Chris es un poco tímido conociendo nuevas personas.

—No te preocupes, hola Chris soy la señora Bennett ¿buscas a Klaus? Acaba de llegar de una junta y está en su despacho.

—Sí, justo por eso vengo. ¿Puede quedarse con los niños?

—Por supuesto —La señora Bennett aplaudió contenta —Puedes dejar al pequeño en los sillones mientras yo sostengo a esta pequeñita —La señora Bennett tomo entre sus manos a Alison.

—Chris —Caroline ayudo al niño a subirse al sillón de cuero negro para las visitas —te quedaras un ratito solo necesito entrar a esa oficina —Caroline le señalo la puerta —en un momento vengo, la señora Bennett te cuidara —Chris empezó a negar con la cabeza y a sollozar sin lagrimas —Cariño, tranquilo. Solo estaré unos minutos, puedes irme a buscarme en cualquier momento —Caroline lo abrazo y beso sus cabellos.

—Mira pequeñito —la señora Bennett le entregó unas hojas blancas y plumones de colores. Chris las tomo y se acerco a la mesa del centro donde empezó a dibujar.

—Regreso en un momento —Caroline camino hacia la puerta volteando hacia atrás para que Chris viera que solo entraría, el pequeño se le quedo viendo hasta que entro.

Caroline entro sigilosamente a la oficina de su esposo, Klaus se encontraba con sus anteojos escribiendo en su computadora, sin prestar atención a quien entro.

—Buenas tardes señor Mikaelson —Klaus levanto la cabeza del computador y sonrió a ver quien estaba en la puerta.

—Caroline ¿Qué haces aquí? —se levanto de su asiento para dirigirse hacia su esposa.

—Bueno pasaba por aquí y pensé en darte una sorpresa —Klaus la tomo por la cintura y la levanto para quedar a la misma altura, sonrió y acerco sus labios a los de su esposa.

Caroline sonrió contra su beso y pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello de su esposo. Klaus decidió aprovechar la situación, desde hace algunos días su esposa había estado decaída y que llegara contenta a su despacho no debería de desaprovecharse.

Sin saber cómo Caroline se encontró sobre el regazo de su esposo.

—Te extrañe.

—Yo también, pero nos vimos hace unas horas— Caroline acarició su cara.

—Pero extrañe también a mi Caroline sonriente y feliz —Klaus la beso castamente.

—Necesito contarte algo —Caroline le dijo mirándole a los ojos. Intento levantarse del regazo de Klaus.

—No, me gusta esta posición —movió sus cejas sugestivamente, Caroline rió como no lo había hecho en días, entendiendo el doble sentido de las palabras.

—Bien. Han encontrado a los niños.

—Eso es excelente. ¿Ya fuiste a verlos? ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—He ahí el asunto —le dijo Caroline, Klaus la miro sin comprender. Caroline suspiro preparándose para contarle —Shane envió a los niños directamente a mi oficina, como una sorpresa.

— ¿Ese tal Shane es una amenaza? —Klaus bromeo, Caroline negó divertida.

—Para nada. Bueno, entonces pensé que yo soy la única persona a la cual Chris tiene confianza y si lo dejamos de nuevo en el orfanato puede ser perjudicial pues incluso podría intentar escaparse de nuevo. Además como sabes soy su terapeuta y dejarlo podría arruinar la confianza que ha depositado en mí.

—Cariño ve al grano, no entiendo nada.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ingrese como voluntaria para darles un hogar temporal a los niños. —Klaus quito sus manos de la cintura de su esposa y tallo sus ojos.

—Lo que me estas queriendo decir en pocas palabras que los niños ¿vivirán con nosotros?

—Sí.

—Caroline, estoy seguro que todo lo que me dijiste sobre lo de ser terapeuta y eso son solo excusas. Tú quieres a esos niños porque los sientes como tus hijos.

—Klaus yo…

— ¿Te das cuenta lo que implica tener dos niños en casa? Amor, no tenemos nada para ofrecerles en nuestro hogar. Me refiero que no estamos preparados para tener niños de un día a otro. Las cunas, las sillas para el auto, ropa, comida, pañales ¿de dónde vamos a sacar todo eso en menos de 24 horas?

"—Te amo ¿Lo sabes verdad? Sé que amas a esos niños y yo también los quiero, pero creo que tomaste una decisión apresurada —Cruzo sus brazos. Klaus miro la mirada cristalina de su esposa, suspiro — ¿Dónde están los niños? — tomo delicadamente la barbilla de su esposa entre sus dedos y levanto su cara, dejo un beso suave en sus labios. Caroline no contesto — ¿Cariño?"

Alguien toco la puerta y después del segundo toque entro la Señora Bennett con Chris de la mano. Al ver la posición en la que se encontraban esta se sonrojo.

—Lo siento, pero Caroline nuestro artista quería enseñarte su obra.

Klaus asomo la cabeza por un lado de su esposa y vio al pequeño Chris con un dibujo entre sus manos sonriendo, pero al ver a Klaus su sonrisa se volvió nerviosa.

— ¿Me quieres enseñar tu dibujo? —Chris asintió sonriendo y Caroline se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió hacia él. Chris le extendió el dibujo a Caroline quien lo tomo —Es hermoso cariño —acaricio su cabello — ¿soy yo? —pregunto sonriendo, Chris asintió enérgicamente. Caroline miro el dibujo en donde se encontraba en un campo verde lleno de flores de diferentes colores y ella en el medio usando un largo vestido blanco, su cabello rubio caía hasta el piso.

—Señora Bennett nos puede dejar un momento a solas — La susodicha se dio cuenta que seguía en la puerta y se retiro avergonzada —Hola Chris ¿me recuerdas? —Klaus se agachó y le pregunto al niño —soy Klaus, te conocí hace algunos días.

—Ho-hola —el pequeño dijo con una voz tan suave y baja que apenas alcanzaron a notar que Chris había hablado, ambos se miraron y sonrieron contentos.

— ¿Me enseñas tu dibujo? —Le pregunto al pequeño, este le entrego su dibujo con un poco de temor pensando que tal vez lo iba a romper tal como lo hacían los novios de su madre — ¿Es Caroline? —Le pregunto, el niño asintió—Es un dibujo muy hermoso —vio a los azules ojos del niño —Tengo una idea —le dijo — ¿Por qué no ponemos tu dibujo en la oficina? ¿Te gustaría? Así las personas que vengan podrán ver lo bien que dibujas.

—Esa es una grandiosa idea —les dijo Caroline para animar al pequeño.

—Debemos de buscar un lugar donde ponerlo —Klaus miro alrededor de su oficina — Ya se, ¿me acompañas? —Extendió su mano hacia Chris, el pequeño miro hacia Caroline preguntándole con la mirada si no era peligroso, con una sonrisa lo animo. Chris alcanzo a rodear solo tres dedos de las manos de Klaus, Klaus soltó su mano para volver a rodearla completamente, en su otra mano sujetaba el dibujo de Chris; como siempre que se sentía inseguro Chris puso su dedo pulgar en su boca.

Klaus camino hacia su escritorio, ayudo a Chris a subirse en su silla mientras sacaba un marco del tamaño de la hoja de su escritorio.

—Creo que aquí cabra perfecto—juntos pusieron el dibujo dentro del marco. Klaus tomo a Chris en brazos y le indico que acomodara el cuadro con el dibujo de Caroline en el gran librero que estaba detrás de su escritorio; ahí Klaus acostumbraba a poner fotografías de su familia y también de paisajes que había pintado a lo largo y ancho del mundo en su tiempo libre.

Se alejaron de este para contemplar el trabajo que habían hecho.

—Ahora cada vez que alguien entre por la puerta, podrá ver tu dibujo —Klaus le sonrió y Chris le regreso la sonrisa.

Klaus se quedo viendo el vacío por algunos minutos, luego se dirigió hacia su escritorio y marco el número de extensión de la señora Bennett.

—Señora Bennett, cancele las citas que me queden este día —Después de un intercambio de palabras colgó el teléfono —Vámonos —se dirigió a Caroline.

— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunto preocupada, en su mente imagino cómo le arrebataban a Chris y Alison de sus manos mientras el pequeño gritaba.

—Tenemos muchas compras que hacer y las tiendas cerrarán en unas dos horas —dijo mirando su reloj.

—Klaus, no entiendo —Chris miraba el intercambio de palabras entre los dos adultos.

—Si queremos que estos pequeños estén cómodos en nuestra casa, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar.

**/**

**By CAROLINAMIKAELSONSWAN**

REVIEWS ¿?


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6**

**_Anteriormente:_**

_—Señora Bennett, cancele las citas que me queden este día —Después de un intercambio de palabras colgó el teléfono —Vámonos —se dirigió a Caroline._

_— ¿A dónde vamos? —le pregunto preocupada, en su mente imagino cómo le arrebataban a Chris y Alison de sus manos mientras el pequeño gritaba._

_—Tenemos muchas compras que hacer y las tiendas cerrarán en unas dos horas —dijo mirando su reloj._

_—Klaus, no entiendo —Chris miraba el intercambio de palabras entre los dos adultos._

_—Si queremos que estos pequeños estén cómodos en nuestra casa, tenemos muchas cosas que comprar._

Caroline se le quedo viendo tratando de entender todo lo que le sucedía a su alrededor. Ya se había dado por vencida, pensaba que su marido no iba a aceptar a los niños en su casa. Pero al verlo mirándola con una sonrisa en sus labios y con las manos en su cintura, Caroline no pudo impedir que un grito saliera de su boca y brincara a los brazos de su esposo, enredando sus piernas alrededor de el.

El grito de Caroline hizo que Chris retrocediera un poco con los ojos abiertos de miedo.

—Cariño será mejor que te contengas un poco —Klaus la ayudo a bajar.

— ¿Por qué?—Klaus señalo a Chris que intentaba subirse al sillón negro de dos plazas que estaba pegado a la pared de la oficina de Klaus —Lo siento, Chris. Es que estamos muy feliz ¿sabes por qué? —Caroline se sentó a su lado y acarició su cabello — porque todos juntos iremos a casa y no tendrás que quedar de nuevo con todos los niños.

El pequeño entendiendo las palabras de Caroline, se abrazo de su cuerpo como si de eso dependiera su vida. Caroline acarició su espalda.

—Vamos, tendremos que comprar muchas cosas —Caroline intentó pararse pero el pequeño no la dejaba, con una risita lo tomo en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la puerta.

La señora Bennett se ofreció a limpiar el pañal de Alison, mientras Klaus aguarda sus últimas pertenencias en su maletín, ahora era él quien tenía en sus manos a Chris.

—Tenemos muchas cosas que comprar —empezó a decir Caroline —pero primero necesitamos ropa, pañales, camas y comida para los niños, por supuesto también biberones, plat…

—Hey nena, cálmate… deberías hacer una lista, así sería más fácil —le sugirió Klaus.

—Tienes razón —Caroline hurgó entre los papales de su esposo hasta encontrar una hoja limpia y tomo un bolígrafo.

—Podríamos empezar con lo esencial, mañana podemos continuar con las compras.

Justo en ese momento la Señora Bennett entro con una Alison a punto de soltar las lágrimas.

— Querida no sé lo que le sucede—le dijo la señora Bennett entregándole la bebé a Caroline, al estar en los brazos de esta la bebe instantáneamente dejo de sollozar —Bueno, ya veo lo que tenia. Extrañaba tus brazos.

—O tal vez tiene hambre —le dijo Caroline tratando de no hacerse ilusiones —Sera mejor que vayamos al auto, ahí tengo algunas cosas para los niños.

Klaus y Caroline se despidieron de la señora Bennett, cada uno con un niño en brazos. La señora Bennett no pudo más que agradecer a la vida porque esos niños habían entrado a la vida de los Mikaelson-Forbes, ambos se necesitaban para sanar las heridas y sabía que los cuatro juntos se ayudarían mutuamente.

La pequeña rechazaba la mamila que Caroline le entregaba apartando su cabeza hacia el otro lado.

—Si sigues insistiendo que coma, llorara de verdad.

—Pensé que tenía hambre —dijo Caroline guardando el biberón en su bolso, se dio cuenta que necesitaba comprar una pañalera, una grande.

—Tal vez la señora Bennett tenía razón —le señalo Klaus, pero antes de que pudiera decir más la beso castamente —es hora de irnos, yo te sigo en mi auto.

Acomodaron a los niños en el auto de Caroline, el cual era el que tenia los asientos y se dirigieron juntos al centro comercial esperando que las tiendas no estuvieran cerradas.

—Recuerda tomar mi mano o no te alejes demasiado —le dijo Klaus a Chris al ingresar al centro comercial, aunque eran pasadas las seis de la tarde había mucha gente en este.

Solo había tres tiendas de muebles para niños, el resto de la ropa la podían comprar en cualquiera de las otras tiendas que hubiera en el centro comercial.

Entraron a la tienda y rápidamente una vendedora se acerco a ellos. Pasearon por la tienda por media hora, escogiendo algunos muebles.

—Si les puedo dar mi opinión, creo que es mejor que compren esta carriola pues el niño estará de frente a ustedes y se puede separar para hacerlo un portabebés. Así no tendrá que traer consigo dos cosas —Klaus se encontraba agachado revisando los cinturones de seguridad y las llantas.

—Podemos comprar esta para Alison por el momento, creo que nos la podemos arreglar con Chris es un niño grande y ya puede caminar —Klaus sacudió sus pantalones y se levanto del suelo.

— ¿Son dos niños?, tenemos una carriola doble, déjenme mostrárselas.

—Esas me encantan —le dijo Caroline a la vendedora —Cariño, toma a Chris de la mano —le dijo Caroline a Klaus. Este ultimo volteo a los lados buscando al pequeño pero no estaba.

—Caroline no está.

—Debe de estar por la tienda, tenemos un guardia en la puerta pues es común que los niños se desprendan de sus padres y Harold no ha dado aviso —trato de tranquilizarlos la vendedora —Podemos buscar en los pasillos, preferiblemente en los juguetes, los niños siempre están ahí —les dio una sonrisa tranquila que no sirvió mucho. Klaus corrió hacia los pasillos sin esperar una indicación, hasta que se vio envuelto en un mundo lleno de colores, muñecas, cochecitos, peluches de todos tipos: leones, perros, osos, conejos, lobos… y junto esos estaba Chris sentado en el piso acariciando la cabeza de uno de los peluches en forma de lobo.

Chris ni se percato de su presencia, solo seguía acariciando al lobo mirándolo soñadoramente. A Klaus no le paso desapercibido esto.

"—Hola Chris—Klaus le dijo, Chris volteo a verlo, pero como siempre no pronuncio nada. Klaus esperaba que le respondiera tal como lo hizo en su oficina. Se sentó a su lado —Estábamos preocupados por ti, te separaste de nosotros —Chris siguió sin responder —Vamos necesitamos comprar algunas cosas para ti. —Le acaricio sus rubio cabellos y se paro del suelo extendiéndole la mano, Chris suspiro acomodando el lobito y tomo la mano de Klaus — ¿Qué haces? —Le pregunto, Chris lo miro sin entender — Toma a tu amiguito, no lo dejaras aquí solo ¿verdad? —Klaus hablo del peluche. Chris negó con la cabeza repetidamente, con temor tomo el peluche en sus manos mirando a Klaus pidiéndole permiso, Klaus asintió y cuando el pequeño lobo estuvo completamente en sus manos, Chris lo abrazo contra su pecho como el tesoro más sagrado.

—Nos están esperando, vamos —Chris camino a un lado de Klaus sin dejar de abrazar al lobo de peluche.

—Por fin llegan —Caroline suspiro aliviada.

—Chris solo estaba en la sección de juguetes, hay que seguir escogiendo cosas.

A las nueve y media estaban entrando en su hogar totalmente cansados y agotados, pero aun faltaban algunas cosas.

—Adelante chicos, suban las cosas al segundo cuarto a la derecha —Klaus les hablo a los hombres de la tienda.

Los muebles se suponía que iban a llegar al día siguiente, para evitar eso, Klaus tuvo que pagar una considerable cantidad de dinero para que fueran esa misma noche a entregar y armar los muebles.

—Mujer, creo que nos hemos quedado sin vacaciones por el Caribe —le dijo Klaus bromeando.

—No importa, podemos llevar a los niños con nuestros padres estas vacaciones —le sugirió Caroline mientras entraba a la casa con los niños.

Chris seguía abrazando su peluche desde que salieron de la tienda. Al pagar había hecho su primera demostración de temor, pues al tratar de empacar su lobito en una bolsa Chris empezó a llorar por lo cual Klaus le entrego el peluche en ese mismo momento.

— ¿Tienes hambre, cariño?—le pregunto a Chris, el pequeño asintió. —Acompáñame a la cocina —Caroline le entrego a Alison a Klaus y se dirigió a preparar algunos aperitivos y un biberón.

Klaus subió las escaleras para supervisar el trabajo de los hombres. Dos estaban armando la cuna, mientras otros dos la cama de Chris. Cuando terminaron bajaron los otros muebles menores y los acomodaron.

Klaus les pago por sus servicios y entro en la cocina con Alison en un portabebeses rosa.

—Qué bueno que llegaste, Chris me ha ayudado a preparar unos ricos emparedados. —le dijo a Klaus.

—Entonces que sean dos por favor —les dijo Klaus, dejo a Alison en una de las sillas, Caroline se acerco a ella para hacerle cariños, la tomo en brazos y le empezó a dar de comer.

Chris no podía morder su gran emparedado, así que Klaus se ofreció a cortárselo en cuatro triángulos pequeños, Chris asintió. Juntos empezaron a comer sus sándwiches, cuando Caroline termino de alimentar a la bebe y que esta se durmiera se unió a ellos.

—Creo que hemos encontrado al mejor chef de la ciudad —Klaus alabo a Chris.

Después de tomar su taza de leche tibia Chris empezó a bostezar, Caroline lo noto por lo cual decidió que era hora del baño.

—vamos cariño, tomaras un rico baño caliente y luego a la cama.

Klaus se ofreció a cambiar a Alison y acostarla en su cuna.

—Seguro que te encantará esto —le dijo —un rico baño de burbujas —mientras la tina se empezaba a llenar, Caroline ayudo a Chris a quitarse la ropa, pero nunca había esperado con encontrarse con algunas cicatrices en la espalda y piernas de Chris, Caroline sofoco un sollozo ante tal visión. Caroline aparto el cabello de la frente de Chris y le dejo un beso —Sabes que te quiero ¿verdad? Y voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para protegerte y que seas un niño feliz. —Caroline abrazo a Chris y este la abrazo de vuelta —Bueno, el señor lobo —Caroline trago el nudo de su garganta —No puede bañarse contigo, así que lo dejaremos aquí —Caroline lo puso en un estante —cuando terminemos podrás tenerlo ¿está bien? —Chris asintió —Pues hora del baño.

Caroline lo cargo y antes de meterlo en la tina probó que el agua estuviera perfecta. La tina estaba llena de burbujas las cuales hicieron que al entrar en contacto con la piel de Christopher el soltara risas. El corazón de Caroline se paro y luego volvió a bombear con una nueva fuerza. Christopher no dejo de soltar carcajadas en todo el rato que duro su baño, Caroline al igual que él no podía dejar de reír emocionada por la risa del pequeño.

Caroline le enseño un espejo y Christopher rió a carcajada suelta al verse con una barba y un cabello afro.

—Listo, hora de la pijama —Caroline seco bien su cuerpo y cabello, tratando de que las cicatrices no la volvieran a afectar por ese momento y opacaran el momento de felicidad. Caroline le enseño y ayudo a Chris a lavarse los dientes.

Después juntos, con el señor lobo de la mano de Chris, se dirigieron a la recamara que el pequeño compartía con su hermana. Klaus estaba ahí sentado en la silla mecedora viendo los libros que habían comprado.

— ¿Se divirtieron? Hasta aquí oí sus risas —les dijo Klaus con una sonrisa. Chris asintió.

Lo ayudaron a acostarse y ambos lo arroparon dejando un beso en su frente, Klaus conecto una lamparita y esperaron a que Chris se durmiera para salir y dejar la puerta entre abierta.

—Muchas gracias —Caroline salto contra su esposo en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de la habitación, empezó a besarlo con desesperación —Eres el mejor esposo —siguió besándolo.

—No hay nada que agradecer, yo también los quiero—Klaus le regreso las caricias apretándola hacia su cuerpo, tratando de fundirse con su cuerpo.

Pronto cayeron en la cama matrimonial y siguieron adorando sus cuerpos.

**/**

REVIEWS ¿?

4/4/14


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

—Me gusta estar así contigo —Caroline se apretujo más contra el cuerpo de su esposo y se recargo en su pecho.

—A mi también —Klaus paso su mano por la espalda desnuda de su esposa —Extrañare esto ¿sabes?

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Hacer el amor contigo en cualquier parte de la casa —Miro hacia sus ojos azules como el cielo que la miraban con amor, se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios —Tendremos que ser más cuidadosos y cerrar la puerta de nuestra habitación.

—Los niños también toman siestas ¿sabes? Y muchos de ellos son tan exactos como un reloj, podremos aprovechar. Pero créeme con dos niños estaremos más que cansados.

—Bueno me conformo con tenerte en mis brazos todas las noches—Klaus la acerco más a él si se podía y beso el tope de su cabeza. Caroline enredo sus piernas con los de su esposo y se quedaron minutos cada uno metido en sus pensamientos.

La respiración de Klaus ya se había acompasado y Caroline estaba a punto de quedarse dormida también cuando un grito desgarrador sonó por todo el piso de arriba.

— ¿Chris? —Caroline se levanto del regazo de su esposo y sin saber cómo se encontró vestida y corriendo hacia la habitación de los niños, miro como su esposo también se levantaba.

Caroline abrió la puerta entreabierta para poder entrar completamente en el cuarto. Al ver la sombra que había entrado, Chris volvió a soltar otro grito.

—Sh… cariño, soy yo, Caroline —la cara de esta se ilumino por la pequeña lámpara en forma de un elefante sobre una pelota que estaba conectada a la corriente de luz.

Los sollozos de Chris se calmaron. Caroline se sentó en su cama apartando los mechones húmedos de su frente.

— ¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

— ¿Mamá? —por un momento Caroline pensó que la llamaba a ella, pero al notar que el pequeño seguía buscando por todo la habitación, se dio cuenta que esas palabras no eran dirigidas hacia ella y que nunca lo serian. Nunca podría ocupar el lugar de su madre — ¿Mami? —la barbilla del pequeño empezó a temblar.

—Tu mamita no está aquí, pero yo te cuidare, Chris — Caroline trago el nudo que había en su garganta — ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —Caroline volvió a preguntar. Chris asintió y bajo su cabeza avergonzado, de repente soltaba sollozos silenciosos.

Justo en ese momento entro Klaus portando una camisa blanca, sus pantalones de pijama, sus lentes puestos y una taza de leche tibia.

—Pensé que tal vez podría funcionar para tranquilizar al pequeño.

—Gracias cariño. —Klaus le entrego la taza a Caroline y le dejo un dulce beso en los labios.

Klaus vio como Chris metía sus manos bajo la cobija y empezaba a rascarse insistentemente sus piernas.

— ¿Todo bien campeón? —Klaus se arrodillo a su lado. Chris empezó a hipar a punto de tener otro ataque de llanto —Sh… no pasa nada —Klaus se levanto de su lugar y prendió la luz iluminando toda la estancia. En la cuna de enseguida Alison se movió inquieta para volver a sumirse en sus sueños.

Levanto con cuidado la cobija de dibujos animados del cuerpo de Chris.

—Oh Chris ¿Por qué no dijiste nada? — Caroline y Klaus miraron la mancha húmeda que estaba en la cama — Vamos a ponerte una nueva pijama para que puedas dormir —Cuando Caroline intento levantarlo en brazos para llevarlo al baño, Chris se fue hacia la esquina de la cama cubriendo su cara y negando con la cabeza.

—Chris —Caroline extendió sus manos.

—Cariño, yo lo hago —le dijo Klaus —Deberías cambiar las sabanas para que Chris pueda dormir cuando lo traiga —Caroline mordió su labio, miro hacia donde estaba Chris y asintió.

—Vamos amiguito —Klaus se acerco a Chris y aparto sus manos —hora de una ducha exprés —Chris se dejo tomar en brazos por el hombre. Klaus lo puso bajo su brazo, lo cual saco una sonrisa triste a Chris.

Caroline suspiro cuando vio salir a Chris y a Klaus y se puso mano a la obra.

—Vamos a quitarte esa ropa mojada —Klaus lo soltó en la bañera, Chris paso sus piernas por los short y por su ropa interior. Klaus tomo la regadera de mano y la regulo para que el agua saliera tibia.

Cuando miro de nuevo, Chris estaba en la esquina de la tina tapándose sus pequeñas nalgas blancas.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Cuando intento acercar a Chris hacia él, Chris se encogió más. Klaus suspiro frustrado —Chris, en esta casa nosotros no golpeamos niños, nunca te pondré una mano encima para lastimarte —Klaus miro a los ojos del niño mientras pronunciaba eso — ¿Confías en mi?—le pregunto extendiendo su mano

—solo quiero lavarte las piernas para que puedas ir a tomar tu leche caliente y dormir. Lo que sucedió en tu habitación fue un accidente. Hasta a mi me paso cuando tenía tu edad. Hice muchas veces pipi en mi cama —confeso e hizo una mueca, Chris rió — Vamos renacuajo —Klaus le insistió con la mano extendida, Chris lo miro unos segundos y luego tomo su mano para acercarse los dos pasos que le separaban de Klaus.

El sabía que si Klaus hubiera querido, el hubiera ido hacia él y lo hubiera agarrado a la fuerza tal como lo hacia él. Cerró sus ojos para olvidar al horrible hombre que vivía con ellos en su antigua casa.

Se estremeció cuando sintió el agua caliente en sus piernas.

—Lo siento —le dijo Klaus.

Unos minutos después estaba como nuevo y sus piernas ya no picaban. Klaus le ayudo a secarse las piernas con cuidado y lo dejo un momento en el baño mientras iba por ropa interior y un nuevo par de pantaloncillos de pijama.

—Mira lo que traje —Klaus saco de su espalda al señor lobo y se lo entrego a Chris, por suerte no había resultado mojado en el accidente. Chris lo tomo en sus manos y lo estrujó contra su pecho —Me alegro que te guste. Pero hora de los calzoncillos.

Klaus quito la toalla que cubría las piernas de Chris y le ayudo a ponerse el resto de la ropa, cuando termino lo ayudo a ponerse sus nuevas pantuflas que tenían una cara de lobo en el frente. Chris se agachó para tocarlas.

— ¿Te gustan? —Le pregunto y Chris asintió —Bien —Klaus tomo su mano y juntos se dirigieron a su habitación.

Chris nunca había tenido cosas tan bonitas en su vida y le encantaban sus nuevas pantuflas, nunca se las iba a quitar, el pequeño pensó.

—Malas noticias —les dijo Caroline cuando entraron los dos chicos al cuarto. Le entrego su leche a Chris —Me temo que aun tiene un poco de olor. Tendré que sacarla mañana el colchón al patio para que se seque, el forro salvo la mayor parte, pero creo que se filtro un poco de pipi.

Chris miro su cama tristemente, a él le encantaba y ahora todo por su culpa se había arruinado. Tendría que dormir en el piso como antes lo hacía, aunque su cama nueva le encantaba porque parecía una nube y sentía que podría dormir todo el día en ella.

—Chris, Christopher —le dijo Caroline, el pequeño reacciono —Vamos a nuestra habitación, dormirás con nosotros.

Chris miro hacia la cuna de su hermanita

—Ella estará bien, con este aparato —le enseño el radio —escucharemos si llora y vendremos enseguida.

Caroline tomo su otra mano y juntos los tres marcharon a la habitación principal.

—Vamos a ponerte un pañalito para evitar accidentes y que duermas mejor—Caroline lo ayudo a ponérselo —Listo cariño, ahora eres un bebé—le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla—Escoge donde quieres dormir —le dijo al niño.

Chris gateo sobre la cama y se acurruco en el medio, esta cama era cuatro mil veces más grande que la suya, además estaba calientita y olía a Caroline.

Klaus entro a la habitación.

—Traje algunas cosas —Klaus trajo consigo una almohada para Chris y al señor lobo que habían olvidado en la habitación. Chris extendió sus manos hacia su peluche y Klaus se lo entrego, no sin antes revolverle el cabello.

Caroline salió del baño y sonrió al ver el lugar que había tomado Chris

—Excelente elección —Caroline se metió por el otro lado de la cama y se tapo hasta la cintura, procurando que Chris estuviera cobijado completamente. Klaus salió del baño y entro del otro lado de la cama.

—Muy bien pequeños, es tarde ya… así que todos vamos a dormir —Klaus miro el reloj que marcaban las doce en punto .Klaus extendió su mano hacia la lámpara que estaba a un lado de él y las luces del cuarto se apagaron.

Cerró sus ojos y sintió como Chris se movía en su lugar, después sintió como el pequeño tomaba su mano y la de su esposa.

La alarma sonó a las seis en punto haciendo que Klaus se removiera en su lugar. Alargo la mano para apagar la alarma y volteo hacia el otro lado para besar a su esposa. Abrió los ojos sorprendido al ver dos pequeños pies sobre la almohada. Se sentó en la cama y cayo de su regazo el señor lobo.

Y allá del otro lado de los piececitos, estaba su esposa dormida con la mano bajo la almohada. Negó con el cabeza divertido, esta era la escena que lo esperaba por lo menos por los siguientes meses.

**/**

REVIEWS ¿?


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

El sonido de unos suaves sollozos lo despertaron de sus pensamientos y se levanto de la cama camino hacia la habitación de la pequeña Alison. Se acerco a la cuna y vio como la bebé hacia un puchero en su cara y una lagrimita caía de sus ojos.

—Hola pequeñita —Klaus saco a Alison y la sostuvo contra sus brazos con cuidado — ¿Cómo amaneciste? —El labio de Alison empezó a temblar —Sh… tranquila, vamos a desayunar y después mami Caroline vendrá a cambiarte ese pañal.

Salió del cuarto y cuando paso por su habitación principal, vio como Chris (quien había vuelto a una posición correcta) abrazaba a Caroline y ella a él. Bajo las escaleras, los sollozos de Alison ya se habían calmado, pero decidió que lo mejor era calentar uno de los biberones que Caroline había preparado en la noche.

Klaus la dejo en una silla periquera mientras hurgaba en el refrigerador.

—Buenos días—Caroline entro a la cocina con Chris colgado de su cadera.

—Hola Cariño —Klaus se acerco a ella y la beso en los labios — buenos días Chris.

Caroline dejo a Chris en una silla y se acerco a Alison para saludarla.

—Alguien te está esperando para cambiar su pañal —le señalo Klaus, Caroline lo fulmino con la mirada.

— ¿y no pudiste hacerlo tú? —suspiro frustrada y tomo a Alison en brazos para subir a la habitación de la pequeña.

— ¡Te amo! —le grito Klaus a su esposa que iba subiendo las escaleras —Y usted señorito ¿Tiene hambre? —le pregunto a Chris, quien asintió —Entonces manos a la obra.

Cuando Caroline bajo de nuevo a la cocina, Chris se encontraba comiendo sus huevos revueltos al lado de un gran vaso de leche con chocolate. Klaus levanto la mirada de su periódico y vio la cara de preocupación de su esposa.

— ¿Pasa algo? —le paso el biberón para alimentar a Alison.

— ¿Qué edad piensas que tiene Alison? —le pregunto Caroline a su esposo, tomo el biberón y se lo dio a la pequeña.

—No lo sé, seis o diez meses.

—No —Caroline negó con la cabeza —Tiene un año dos meses, debería estar dando por lo menos sus primeros pasos, debería estar comiendo papillas, debería estar más larga y por supuesto debería de pesar más.

— ¿Quieres que vaya a la tienda a comprar algo?

—No ¿podrías llamar a Elijah? Quisiera llevar a los niños a un chequeo y revisar a Alison.

—Por supuesto —Klaus camino hacia la sala con dirección al teléfono.

Caroline acaricio el cabello de Chris y lo observo comer mientras esperaba que Klaus llegara.

—Con calma, si quieres comer más Klaus te preparara otros huevitos —le dijo al pequeño, que estaba prácticamente limpiado su plato.

—Muy graciosa jovencita.

—Es un cambio justo, yo los pañales, tú los desayunos ¿Qué te dijo tu padre?

—Nos hará un espacio a las once, un paciente cancelo.

—Claro, necesito hablar con Meridith para decirle que se haga cargo de la oficina hoy. También necesitamos ir con Pearl para entregar y hacer todo el papeleo para que los niños se queden con nosotros.

Después de intentar darle una papilla de manzana a Alison, una llamada a Meridith y de que todos estuvieran cambiados, salieron con rumbo al consultorio de Elijah Mikaelson el padre de Klaus.

—Caroline, Niklaus ¿Qué les trae aquí?—Elijah rodeo su escritorio para encontrarse con su hijo y nuera —Oh.

—Hola papá.

Elijah miro a los dos niños que los acompañaban, ¿acaso había estado en coma cuatro años para ver como su hijo tenía dos hijos?

—¿Me presentaran a sus acompañantes? —Elijah salió de su letargo.

—Claro, este de aquí es Chris, y la pequeña en brazos de Caroline es Alison; ambos son hermanos y se están quedando con nosotros por tiempo indefinido.

Elijah se agacho a la altura de los niños, levanto su cabeza para mirar a Klaus, prometiéndole con su mirada que pronto tendrían una charla.

—Hola chicos, soy Elijah, mucho gusto.

—Elijah, Chris es un poco tímido —le dijo Caroline.

—Claro, bueno siéntense y díganme en que puedo ayudarlos.

Elijah tomo asiento en su lugar, mientras que Caroline y Klaus se sentaron en las sillas frente a su escritorio. Klaus subió a Chris en sus piernas.

—Aquí tengo el expediente de ambos. Me gustaría que le echaras un vistazo rápido.

—Por supuesto—Elijah tomo las carpetas que contenían la información de Christopher y de Alison.

Mientras esperaban, Chris decidió bajar a explorar. Tomo la mano de Klaus y le señalo el piso. Klaus asintió y lo bajo. El niño camino hacia la pecera que estaba dentro del consultorio. Estaba lleno de peces de distintos colores, además de que dentro de la pecera había un barco pirata y un gran cofre lleno de monedas de oro.

—Bien, ya entiendo por qué están con los niños —les dijo Elijah, observo a la distancia a Chris con su cara pegada a la pecera —Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es ponerles las inyecciones, a la pequeña le falta la mayoría y a el pequeño unas cuantas —Klaus y Caroline asintieron. Elijah llamo por su teléfono a una enfermera para que fuera a ayudarlo —Según los informes tienen un caso de desnutrición, vayamos a pesarlos y les daremos un tratamiento.

Caroline se levanto de su asiento con Alison y camino con Elijah hasta donde estaba la mesa con la báscula para pesar a los bebés, cuando la pequeña se vio ahí, empezó a llorar alertando a Chris de que algo le pasaba a su hermana.

Corrió hacia donde estaba Elijah y lo golpeo en las piernas con sus pequeños puños.

—Christopher —le grito Klaus corriendo a su lado y levantándolo en brazos —No hagas eso, el doctor está cuidando a tu hermana —Christopher se seguía revolviendo en los brazos de Klaus intento acercarse a aquel hombre que hacia llorar a su hermana.

—Tranquilo hijo —le dijo Elijah al pequeño —tu hermana ya no está llorando —Christopher dejo de moverse —solo quiero revisar si está sana —Elijah le sonrió al niño y volvió a su trabajo con Alison, midiendo y pesando —Esta muy baja de peso para su edad, no se preocupen, he visto casos más extremos de desnutrición, pero esta pequeñita pronto estará en su peso adecuado —Elijah la levanto y la acurruco en sus brazos.

—Elijah, ella no hace ni intento de pararse en la cuna, además tampoco balbucea.

—Bueno, tendremos que ser más insistentes en todos los aspectos, tanto en los ejercicios como en el habla, pueden intentar con música y hablarle. Es una niña sana en lo que cabe. Pronto saldremos de esta.

A Klaus y Caroline no les paso por alto como Elijah hablaba en plural.

—Y ahora usted jovencito, necesito que te pares aquí derechito —Klaus bajo a Chris de sus brazos y el niño se dirigió a la bascula. Elijah movió unas cuantas cosas y coloco la regla sobre la cabeza de Chris —Un poco bajo de peso, no tanto como su hermana —les dijo.

Pronto Elijah reviso sus reflejos, sus ojos, su garganta, todo su cuerpo. También les mando a hacer a ambos exámenes de sangre para que estuvieran seguros de que tratamiento seguir en su próxima visita.

Después de muchos llantos por parte de los dos niños y de unos cuantos piquetes de inyección, Elijah les dio una cita para la siguiente semana para ver los resultados de los exámenes y poner las otras inyecciones restantes.

—Muchas gracias Elijah —le dijo Caroline a su suegro.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Elijah arranco de su block la receta que incluía vitaminas, alimentos que los niños debían de comer y ejercicios para la pequeña —Pero tal vez deberían ir a cenar con nosotros esta semana. Con los niños. —Les dijo como padre preocupado.

—Claro, ahí estaremos papá —Elijah asintió —Y por favor, no le digas a mamá. Quisiéramos decirle nosotros. Los niños se están acostumbrando a nosotros y no quisiera tenerla revoloteando por la casa y que los niños se asusten.

—Aunque no estoy de acuerdo porque nunca le oculto nada a mi esposa, los entiendo. Buena suerte chicos, mi siguiente paciente está por llegar.

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

—Ya mi amor, ya no llores —Caroline le dijo a Chris —Mira qué bonita cinta te pusieron —le dijo señalando el curita con dinosaurios en su brazo. Chris siguió sollozando —Esas inyecciones eran para qué estés sanito. —Caroline se acerco al brazo de Chris y le dejo un beso sobre su herida, el pequeño vio lo que hacía y se quedo pasmado — ¿Mucho mejor? —Caroline le sonrió y revolvió su cabello, tomo su mano y siguieron caminando hacia el coche.

Chris no entendía por qué ella había hecho eso, nunca nadie le había dado un besito para que se sintiera mejor. Pareciera que su ángel de la guarda o Caroline como ella quería que le dijeran, usaba cualquier oportunidad para regarle besos por toda la cara, en su cabello y ahora en su brazo herido. Aunque no estaba acostumbrado, eso le gustaba porque sentía un calor de felicidad y tranquilidad en su corazoncito.

Su mami las únicas veces que le daba besitos era cuando estaba muy feliz, pero no le gustaba porque olía muy feo, o cuando lo golpeaba sin querer y luego ella llorando le pedía disculpas y lo besaba por toda la cara como Caroline, pero no se sentía bien.

Acordarse de su mami lo hizo ponerse triste ¡Claro que la extrañaba! Era su mami, ¡También que claro que la quería! Pero si hubiera podido elegir hubiera deseado que su mami fuera como su ángel y tener un papá como Klaus, no como los señores que iban a su casa todos los días. Pero algo dentro de su corazón, le dijo que su mami no regresaría y que ella era quien le había puesto a Caroline y Klaus en su camino.

Después del hospital, se acercaron al orfanato con Pearl, después de prometerles interminables veces de que no los dejarían ahí de nuevo, los cuatro se dirigieron a la puerta principal. Después de estar diez minutos en la sala de espera, la secretaria de Pearl los invito a pasar.

—Aquí están los papeles de los niños y los nuestros —le dijo Caroline —Hoy fuimos con el padre de Klaus para que los checaran.

—Eso es muy bueno, eso era una de las cosas que me preocupaba de que los niños se quedaran aquí, son demasiados niños y no les podemos poner la misma atención a todos. —Pearl siguió revisando los papeles que Caroline les había entregado —Parece que todo está en orden, solo necesito la firma de ambos, mi firma, tu firma como asistente social y lo enviare para su aprobación final. Creo que eso es todo.

—Gracias Pearl, nos iremos ahora. Nuestro acompañante está un poco nervioso —le dijo Klaus señalando a Chris quien estaba chupando su pulgar.

—Por supuesto —les dijo Pearl. Ambos esposos se pararon de su asiento, Chris se sintió aliviado de que pronto se fueran a casa, _su nueva casa_ —Caroline, me gustaría hablar contigo un minuto a solas.

Caroline miro a su esposo.

—Yo llevare a los niños al coche —le dijo Klaus tomando la mano de Chris y poniendo a Alison en la carriola.

Pearl espero hasta que los niños salieron.

—Shane sabe que tú te llevaste a los niños.

—Lo sé.

—El cree que por eso tendrás avances más rápidos con Chris —Caroline asintió —Así que espero que te des cuenta que tal vez ahora se lo pase rondando por tu casa o molestándote por teléfono.

—El debe de entender que esto lleva su tiempo, Chris aun se está acostumbrando a la pérdida de su madre, lo cual pienso que aun no comprende, se está acostumbrando a nosotros y a su nueva casa. Son muchos cambios para un niño pequeño.

—Lo entiendo Caroline —Pearl puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Caroline para tranquilizarla.

—Pareciera que quisieran seguir el camino más rápido y corto para ellos, pero más doloroso y lento para Christopher. Tienen otros caminos en la investigación que seguir, no solo lo que vio un niño de cuatro años.

—Estoy de acuerdo contigo y lo entiendo, pero también lo que ellos quieren es solo proteger a los niños. Ellos están investigando por su parte. Solo quería avisarte. Tomate tu tiempo con el niño, lo importante aquí es su bienestar.

—Gracias Pearl —Caroline abrazo a su también madrina.

—De nada mi niña —le regreso el abrazo de nuevo —Solo cuídalos, ellos los necesitan mucho.

—Lo hare.

**0-0-0**

Caroline salió al encuentro de su nueva familia. Después de otra búsqueda de compras para los niños y para comprar lo que les recetó Elijah regresaron a casa. Alison venia dormida en su asiento especial y Chris veía por la ventana como el sol se escondía tras los arboles por los que pasaban.

Llegaron a casa y después de una cena rápida pero con muchos vegetales, una papilla de pera para Alison y un poco de jarabe de fresa. Caroline acompaño a Chris al baño. Klaus fue a la habitación de los niños para cambiar a Alison y ayudarle con sus ejercicios mientras le hablaba.

Caroline ignoro las cicatrices del cuerpo de Chris y lo ayudo a bañarse llenando toda la bañera de burbujas.

—Ahora si dormirás en tu camita —le dijo Caroline. Lo había acompañado al baño antes de dormir para que no se repitiera el accidente de la noche anterior —Recuerda que no hay nada que temer, si tienes una pesadilla y no puedes dormir vas a nuestra habitación —Chris asintió —Pero te pones tus pantuflas no quiero que pises el piso frío y te enfermes —le acaricio el cabello y Chris cerró los ojos al tacto de la caricia.

—Ahora a dormir —Caroline le entrego su peluche y lo arropó hasta la barbilla —Descansa cariño, sueña con angelitos —Caroline se acerco él y dejo un beso en su frente.

Cuando se iba a retirar Chris la tomo por la manga, se sorprendió pues el pequeño nunca había buscado su presencia al menos que estuviera muy asustado. Vio como Chris se sentó en la cama y dejo un beso en su mejilla que la dejo paralizada.

—_Gashas_—le dijo con su voz suave y baja, Chris se volvió a recostar en la cama abrazando al señor lobo y se quedo dormido.

Caroline se quedo un rato más ahí con la mano en su mejilla. Salió del cuarto con dirección para encontrarse con su esposo que aun estaba tratando de hacer dormir a Alison.

Chris sintió cuando Caroline salió del cuarto, miro hacia la ventana y le agradeció a la estrella más grande y luminosa.

_Gracias mami._

**/**

**REVIEWS ¿?**

**16/04/14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capitulo 9**

—Caroline, alguien te está buscando —Meridith hablo por el intercomunicador de la oficina.

Caroline dejo de escribir el e-mail que iba a mandar a su jefa, la encargada de servicios infantiles a nivel federal.

— ¿Quién es? —Caroline toco el botón para hablar. La tarde había estado muy ocupada y entre cuidar a Alison y a Chris quienes estaban en su oficina, las horas habían pasado muy rápido.

—El detective Salvatore.

—Está bien, pásalo… Meridith—le dijo.

—¿Si Caroline?

—Puedes irte a casa para preparar a Lucy para su festival de Ballet.

—Pero aun faltan tres horas, puedo quedarme un rato más —le dijo la rubia al otro lado. La puerta de su oficina se abrió y vio entrar a su buen amigo.

—Estoy segura que ella se alegrará de verte antes de tiempo.

—Bien ¿necesitan algo? ¿Agua, café?

—No te preocupes yo me hago cargo de eso. —Caroline volteo su silla hacia su frente y miro a Stefan quien estaba sentado frente a ella con una sonrisa.

—Caroline Forbes de niñera, quién lo diría.

—Nada de eso — Caroline tomo una toallita y limpio la boca de Alison quien estaba gorgoreando sin sentido.

Desde hace una semana parecía que las cosas iban avanzando con ella, solo necesitaba un poco de incentivo para volverse una parlanchina.

— ¿Y quién son estos niños?

—Christopher y Alison, soy su "madre de acogida", desde hace algunos días viven con nosotros—Stefan elevo su ceja.

—Ese trámite dura hasta casi dos meses, no estaba enterado de que fueras voluntaria activa.

—Fue una emergencia y se podría decir que use un poco mis contactos —Caroline le sonrió. Chris se acerco a ella ignorando a Stefan y le entrego otro dibujo, el cuarto del día —Gracias cariño —dejo un beso sobre su frente. Chris fui a la mesa en la que estaba sentado y le entrego su cartón de jugo vacío.

—_Mash—_Caroline y Klaus solo se conformaban con las palabras cortas que les obsequiaba Chris.

—Te daré una botella de agua, no puedes vivir a base de solo jugos —bromeo.

—Yo voy por ella —le dijo Stefan quien había observado toda la escena. Se levanto de su silla y salió. Regreso a los segundos con una botella de agua para el niño.

—Gracias —Caroline le dio la botella a Chris cuando Stefan regreso — ¿A qué debo tu visita?

—Algo sin importancia—Stefan se acomodo en su asiento y doblo su pierna sobre la otra — ¿Supiste del asesinato de Donovan?, Shane anda como loco, acaban de mandar unos análisis de ADN de piel que encontraron bajo sus uñas, al parecer la víctima se defendió aruñando a su atacante.

—Stefan—Caroline se acerco a él —No me gustaría hablar de eso aquí —Aunque fue rápido, por instinto su mirada se volvió a Chris quien miraba por la ventana y rápidamente volvió a Stefan. A Stefan quien tenía diez años en su puesto, eso no le paso desapercibido. Un clic hizo en su cabeza.

—Ellos son los niños—le confirmo—Shane me dijo que te harías cargo, pero no que los alojarías en tu casa.

—Es una larga historia —Caroline modio la uña de su dedo pulgar.

—Tengo tiempo—Stefan le sonrió. Caroline suspiro y empezó a contarle desde cuando había entrado a esa oficina y Chris la había confundido con su mamá, como se escaparon del orfanato, cuando llegaron a su oficina, la visita Carlisle y hasta hoy —Wow.

Caroline se encogió de hombros.

—Si vienes a preguntarme por algo en lugar de Shane puedes decirle que se vaya a la m-….

—Hey —Stefan la interrumpió contendiendo la risa —hay niños en la habitación—Caroline se sonrojo—Solo vengo a decirte que Rebeca está enojada contigo. Nunca confirmaste la cena con nosotros. Y si, me está matando lentamente, llevo tres días cenando barbacoa.

—Lo siento, pronto les recompensaremos.

—Esto espero, te llamara en la semana. Me tengo que ir, me espera mi último plato de barbacoa en casa. Nos vemos Bellita. Adiós Daniel —Chris levanto la vista de su dibujo y miro hacia Stefan sin mover un solo musculo de su cara —Solo soy el tío Stef, espero que pronto nos visiten —Se acerco al niño y revolvió su cabello.

—Adiós Stefan, manda saludos de mi parte a Rebeca.

—Por supuesto dama.

Caroline vio salir a su mejor amigo de su oficina. Por el trabajo de ambos habían coincidió algunas veces. También en algunos casos tuvieron que compartir muchas horas juntas durante algunos meses. Al salir del trabajo ambos salían a cenar o a beber una copa. De ahí surgió su amistad. Pronto conoció a Rebeca, su esposa y ahora mejor amiga y por supuesto a Klaus, el hermano de Rebeca. El resto era historia.

Caroline termino de enviar el e-mail que estaba escribiendo antes de que llegara Stefan, firmo algunos reportes, leyó algunos expedientes y salió con los chicos hacia su hogar. Por suerte Jules estaba a punto de regresar al trabajo y su trabajo iba a ser disminuido. Estaba pensando en pedir unas vacaciones adelantadas para poder estar con los niños y disfrutar el momento.

Manejo por la ciudad hasta llegar a su casa, las luces estaban prendidas por lo que su marido ya debía de estar en casa.

Saco a los niños del coche y entraron a la casa, el sol apenas se estaba ocultando y todo a su alrededor tomaba el color rojizo de este.

—Llegamos —ayudo a Chris a quitarse su abrigo y guardo en el armario su pequeña mochila que contenía colores y hojas blancas.

Klaus no contesto, Caroline preocupada siguió el ruido de la sala y se encontró con la televisión encendida y Klaus dormido acostado en el sillón de tres plazas. Caroline pensó en despertarlo, pero tomo a Alison y la acostó sobre el pecho de su esposo. La pequeña empezó a balbucear y a moverse como lombriz, saliendo baba por toda su cara y manchando la camisa y cuello de su esposo.

La pequeña niña estiro sus manitas y con estas (también llena de baba) empezó a tocar la cara de Klaus.

—_bá_.

—mmh—Klaus parpadeo para despertarse completamente, se encontró con una cara de bebe frente a él —Hola preciosa—la agarra en sus brazos y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en su barriguita con la boca, Alison soltó un gritito y la habitación se lleno de risas de bebe.

Caroline miro hacia Chris quien miraba la escena desde la distancia con una mirada soñadora. Caroline se acerco a él y lo tomo en brazos, dejo un beso sonoro en su mejilla. Chris poco a poco se iba abriendo a ellos, pero aun mantenía cierta resistencia. Aun se mostraba tímido para pedir algo y sobre todo para demostrar algún tipo de cariño o gratitud. A Caroline y a Klaus esto no les molestaba, solo querían que Chris se sintiera seguro y querido en ese hogar.

Siempre lo intentaban incluir en todas las actividades que hacían, desde regar las plantas del jardín, la cocina, ver la televisión, dibujar con él, jugar con él. Pero aunque él lo hacía, siempre se mostraba tímido al empezar una actividad.

Klaus se acostó sobre la alfombra a Alison como parte de los ejercicios, después de comprobar que no hubiera nada con lo cual se pudiera golpear, se acerco a los chicos.

—Hola amor —dejo un casto beso en Caroline —Hola Chris ¿Cómo fue su día? —revolvió el cabello del niño.

—Un poco cansado, pero nos divertimos mucho ¿verdad? Chris me dio cuatro hermosos dibujos.

—Me encantaría verlos luego.

—Stefan también fue a hablar a la oficina —justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó —Tu hermana está furiosa y quiere que vayamos a cenar.

Klaus camino a una mesita donde tenían el teléfono, Caroline se sentó en el sillón y cambio la televisión a las caricaturas para que Chris se entretuviera.

—_Klaus Mikaelson ¿Qué es eso de que soy abuela y no lo sabía?_

— ¿Mamá?

—_Quién más hijo desconsiderado._

Chris y Caroline voltearon con Klaus, la voz del otro lado del teléfono se oía hasta donde estaban.

— ¿Co-cómo sabes eso?

—_Mi nueva hija favorita, Rebeca, me acaba de llamar para contarme las buenas nuevas._—Klaus se pellizco el puente de la nariz.

—Te juro que te íbamos a contar. Papá te puede explicar por qué lo hicimos.

— _¿Tu padre sabe?—_ grito al otro lado una escandalizada Katherine Mikaelson —_Ese hombre me va a escuchar también. Voy a ir en este momento a su casa._

—Mamá es tarde, los chicos están a punto de dormirse.

—_Bien, pero mañana tienen que venir a cenar, no acepto un no por respuesta._

—Bien, le diré a Caroline. Por favor, que papá te explique toda la historia y no te enojes con él, nosotros le pedimos que te lo ocultara por un rato.

—_Está bien, nos vemos hijo. Salúdame a Caroline._

—_Adiós mamá._

— _¿_Todo está bien? —Caroline le pregunto.

—Mi madre ya sabe sobre los niños, insistió en venir pero la hice cambiar de parecer. Nos invito mañana a cenar en su casa.

—Bueno algún día tenía que pasar. Creo que será bueno para Chris que conviva con otras personas—le sonrió a Chris —Hare la cena.

Klaus se quedo con los niños. Chris se bajo del sillón y fue por sus cuadernos de dibujo y regreso a la sala. Siguió dibujando mientras miraba la televisión. Klaus seguía con su hermana en el suelo.

Caroline entro en la sala limpiándose las manos en el paño que sostenía, la cena ya estaba lista y les iba a avisar a los chicos. Entro a la sala y vio a Klaus en el otro lado de la sala, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a Chris dibujando mientras tarareaba en voz baja la canción que estaba saliendo en la televisión.

Su emoción fue tal que los ojos se le empañaron de lagrimas, se quedo en su lugar sin saber muy bien que era lo que tenía que hacer. Chris estaba tan encimado en su mundo que le parecía un delito tener que interrumpirlo.

Tenía que terminar su dibujo, era la única forma que encontraba de agradecerles a esas dos personas por haberle dado un hogar y que pudieran cuidar de ellos, especialmente su hermanita. Este dibujo era para Klaus, había hecho muchos para Caroline y ninguno para él.

Aunque realmente buscaba que las palabras salieran de su boca, no podía hacer que salieran. Cuando vivía en su otra casa, cada vez que vivía en su otra casa su mamá no dejaba que cantara sus canciones favoritas porque siempre estaba enferma de su cabecita y le dolía, también cuando quería platicar con los amigos de su mami estos lo mandaban a callar y su mamá solo… se reía.

Pero lo que había sido lo peor, fue la última noche que vio a su mami, el terror y el miedo habían hecho que su voz se escondiera al igual que el. Es por eso que él les daba sus dibujos a Caroline y Klaus era una forma de decirles lo feliz que estaba en su nueva casa y con ellos.

— ¡Ah! —el grito de Alison saco a Caroline y Chris de sus pensamientos.

—No Alison —Klaus aparto la muñeca que Alison quería meterse a la boca.

—Mmm, la cena esta lista —les dijo Caroline aun aturdida.

—Gracias cariño. Vamos Chris a lavarse las manos.

Klaus espero a que Chris se pusiera a su lado para acompañarlo al baño, Caroline tomo a Alison en brazos y después de lavarle las manos, la sentó en su silla alta. Le puso un platito con puré de manzana para que ella lo comiera sola.

Klaus llego con Chris y lo levanto para sentarlo en su silla. Caroline sonrió al verlos llegar y empezó a servir los platos. Entrego su plato a Klaus y luego uno a Chris, se agachó a su altura.

—He escuchado la voz más bonita del mundo —le susurro en su oído. Las mejillas de Chris empezaron a cambiar a un color rojo manzana.

**/**

REVIEWS ¿?


	10. Chapter 10

**Capitulo 10**

—Nena, es hora de despertarse—Klaus Mikaelson dejo un beso en el cuello de su durmiente esposa.

—Hmm, no quiero —Caroline enterró su cabeza más en la almohada.

—Tenemos que irnos los cuatro juntos, los dejare en tu oficina y al final de la tarde pasare por ti.

Caroline lo ignoro y siguió durmiendo, Klaus rodó los ojos. Por lo menos era viernes.

—Hoy es la cena con mis padres, tenemos que estar ahí a las 7 de la noche —Klaus miro a su esposa— ¿Caroline? ¿Cariño, te volviste a dormir? —la sacudió por el hombro.

—Hmm, escuche…a las 7 con tus padres —Caroline soltó un bostezo—ahora déjame dormir, Mikaelson.

Caroline sintió como el cuerpo de su esposo abandonaba la cama. Por fin podría dormir un poco más. Trabajar, ser ama de casa y tener dos niños pequeños a quienes cuidar, lograba que quisiera quedarse todo el día acostada en la cama.

—Cariño, ¿te vas a despertar? —le pregunto Klaus.

—No—le contesto con voz aniñada y se acurruco más en las cobijas.

—Bueno, si eso quieres.

No alcanzo a comprender las palabras de su esposo, cuando sintió frío a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que su cobija fue arrebatada. Y sin bastarle eso, cuando menos se lo pensó fue levantada en brazos y puesta sobre el hombro de Klaus.

—Nik ¿Qué haces?

—Ya verás querida —Pataleo para tratar de bajarse, vio como su marido se dirigía a la puerta del baño, miro hacia abajo y noto como su marido ya se encontraba desnudo.

—No, por favor —siguió pataleando —prometo que seré buena, no me quedare dormida más —dijo tratando de ocultar su risa.

—Muy tarde para eso —Klaus le dio una nalgada, Caroline se quedo con la boca abierta pero ya no pudo ocultar su risa.

Klaus entro al baño y cerró la puerta con seguro a su espalda, Caroline solo escuchaba el ruido de la regadera abierta.

—Nik no debes de gastar agua —le recrimino para que se olvidara lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

—Por eso, mi hermosa y dormilona esposa nos bañaremos juntos —Klaus abrió la cortina y metió a Caroline bajo el chorro del agua helada.

— ¡Klaus! —Caroline abrió la boca tratando de tomar aire, se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho e intento quitarse del agua fría, pero pronto el agua volvió a una temperatura normal y agradable.

—Vamos a ayudarte con eso —Klaus trataba de ocultar su sonrisa.

Caroline negó divertida con la cabeza y levanto las manos, Klaus quito su blusa de tirantes rosa, saco su mano por la cortina y la dejo caer en cualquier lugar, luego siguió su pequeño short y sus bragas.

—No me has dado ningún beso hoy —Caroline hizo un puchero, paso sus manos por los brazos de su esposo.

—Hoy amanecimos haciendo pucheros por todo ¿eh?

—Si —Caroline hizo otro y sonrió. Klaus se acerco a ella y dejo un beso en sus labios que se convirtió en una dulce seducción.

Caroline apretó su pecho contra el de su esposo y fue bajando sus manos por la espalda de Klaus.

—No—Klaus se separo de ella y dejo un casto beso en sus labios — Ya es tarde.

—Nik— se quejo Caroline

—Lo siento señorita Forbes, si se hubiera despertado más temprano, ya sabes —Klaus subió y bajo sus cejas, Caroline frunció el ceño —Voltéate, te tallare la espalda.

**-0-0-0-**

— ¿Puedes despertar a los niños?— Caroline tomo la mitad de su cabello y lo sujeto en un moño dejando que las puntas de su cabello se rizaran por si solas.

Klaus asintió y salió de la habitación principal, cuando entro a la habitación vio como Chris miraba entre los barrotes de la cuna a su hermana que intentaba meterse su pie a la boca. Ambos se miraban fijamente, reconociéndose como hermanos y a través de esa mirada diciéndose el amor y cariño que se tenían ambos a pesar de su corta edad y lo mucho que habían vivido.

—Buenos días —Chris aparto la mirada de su hermana y miro a Klaus que se acercaba a él, le sonrió. Alison dejo lo que estaba haciendo para levantar las manos hacia su padre adoptivo. Klaus cargo a Chris y dejo un beso en su mejilla, cuando lo dejo en el suelo alfombrado le revolvió el cabello. —Chris, cada día estas más pesado y fuerte. Y creo que también un poco más alto —Chris volvió a la cama y tomo al _señor lobo_ abrazándolo.

—Hola princesa —Cuando Alison se dio cuenta que de nuevo era el centro de atención volvió a levantar los brazos y a empezar a balbucear, seguramente teniendo una conversación con Klaus sobre sus sueños mientras dormía —Vamos chicos, hora de desayunar —Klaus levanto su mano hacia Chris para que la tomara. El pequeño se levanto de la cama con su siempre fiel amigo, _señor lobo._

—Hola mis bebes— Caroline dejo el pan tostado en la mesa y se acerco a Klaus y los niños que entraron a la cocina — ¿Dormiste bien, cariño? —le pregunto a Chris, acomodando su cabello. Chris asintió—Me alegro mucho —se agacho a su altura, lo abrazo y dejo un beso en su mejilla — Hola bebé —Caroline tomo a la pequeña niña y la meció contra sus brazos. Acerco su nariz a la de la bebe y la frotó — ¿le has cambiado el pañal? —le pregunto a Klaus, se rasco la nuca.

—Veras…

—Klaus ve y cambia a Alison. Yo hice el desayuno, ya sabes las reglas. Además solo le has cambiado un pañal, que por cierto no estaba ni sucio —le entrego a la niña —Te quiero, ve rápido antes de que se enfrié el desayuno.

—Muy bien pequeña, vamos. Perdóname si te pongo el pañal en la cabeza o al revés —La voz de Klaus se perdió mientras subía por las escaleras.

Caroline negó con la cabeza, se acerco a la mesa y empezó a servir comida a Chris.

**0-0-0-0**

Caroline miro hacia Chris, quien estaba recostado sobre su estomago en el sillón, hojeando un libro sobre la familia; pensó que pronto tendría que empezar a platicar con él sobre cómo vivía en su casa, como lo trataba su madre y qué fue lo que paso ese fatídico día. No era solo por el caso que estaba en suspenso, sino por el mismo progreso de Chris y que pudiera ser un niño normal sin traumas o temores demasiados fuertes para su corta edad.

A unos cuantos metros se encontraba Alison en un pequeño corral, también se encontraba sobre su estomago y estaba tratando de alcanzar un juguete que estaba en la otra punta. A veces se estiraba todo lo que podía, otras veces se arrastraba y con la aun poca fuerza de sus brazos y piernas gateaba unos cuantos pasos. Pero era un gran logro que hiciera cualquiera de las tres cosas y Caroline se sentía feliz por eso.

—Chris —el pequeño levanto su vista de libro —Necesito cambiarte, en un rato nos vamos —Este día lo había llevado en pijama a la oficina, no veía ninguna razón de cambiarlo tres veces, además así estaría más cómodo.

Caroline levanto la pequeña maleta que había llevado y saco de ahí el conjunto de ropa que Chris usaría.

—Te veras muy guapo con esto —le sonrió Caroline — Tu nueva abuelita Katherine se enamorara de ti —Chris se sonrojo.

Caroline le quito la ropa y paso por su cabeza una camiseta azul cielo con un perrito con lentes oscuros en ella. Paso el pantalón de mezclilla oscura por sus piernas y termino amarrando los cordones de sus tenis. Peino con sus manos el cabello rubio de Chris y lo dejo de nuevo para que pudiera seguir viendo su libro.

Luego fue el turno de Alison. Después de cambiarle el pañal, le puso una blusita rosa con un pollito saliendo del huevo en el frente combinado con unos pantalones rosas de un tono más bajo. El cabello de Alison ya estaba un poco largo, después de hacerle el cabello hacia un lado de su cabeza le puso un broche en forma de corazón para que le sujetara el cabello.

—Tal como una princesa —Caroline cargo a Alison y se sentó en su silla con ella en el regazo.

A los pocos minutos llego Klaus listo para llevarlos a la cena de sus padres. Durante el trayecto en la mañana le habían contado a Chris lo que iban a hacer ese día y las personas que iban a conocer. Aunque se había quedado serio por un momento asintió.

Klaus estaciono frente a la casa blanca de dos pisos. Miro los dos coches que estaban estacionados frente a él, en la misma acera.

—Pensé que solo seriamos nosotros y tus padres —le dijo Caroline.

—Bueno, yo también pensaba eso —Ambos salieron del coche y abrieron las puertas traseras. Caroline tomo a una durmiente Alison y la puso en su carriola y Klaus saco a Chris en brazos, el pequeño enredo sus piernas en su cintura.

—Tranquilo —Klaus le dijo en voz baja a Chris quien ya estaba con su dedo pulgar en la boca. Klaus acaricio su espalda —Ellos son nuestra familia y te querrán al igual que nosotros —Dejo un beso en su cabeza y caminó al encuentro de Caroline que estaba a unos paso más adelante.

—Aquí vamos —Caroline le dio una tranquilizadora sonrisa a Chris y a Klaus.

Se acercaron a la puerta y Caroline toco el timbre dos veces antes de que la puerta se abriera y mostrara a una Katherine furiosa quien al ver al pequeño en brazos de Klaus y a la niña dormida, cambio su postura y su mirada se enterneció.

—Hola mamá —le dijo Klaus — ¿podemos pasar?

Katherine salió de su ensoñación.

—Por supuesto querido —Katherine respiro y trato de tranquilizarse tal como su esposo le había pedido. Se acerco a Klaus y le dejo un beso en la mejilla —Los estábamos esperando ansiosamente. Caroline estas radiante y hermosa —tomo las manos de Caroline entre las de ella.

—Hola Katherine, hace mucho que no nos vemos.

—Así es, pasen. La noche esta refrescando. Pero antes… cuando me presentaran a estos hermosos niños. —Katherine les sonrió.

—Claro —todos entraron a la casa —El es Chris, un asombroso dibujante y la pequeña dormida es Alison una parlanchina en potencia —les presento Klaus.

—Mucho gusto Chris —Katherine acarició la mejilla del pequeño. Chris, tímido, escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Klaus. Katherine no se dejo entristecer por esa muestra, entendía la historia del pequeño. —Oh, la pequeña está dormida.

— ¿Quieres sostenerla? —Caroline le pregunto a Katherine.

— ¿Podría? —le pregunto con ojos esperanzados, hace mucho tiempo que no sostenía un pequeño en sus brazos. No podía contar a los nietos de sus amigas.

—Claro que si, duerme como una roca. Además es tu nieta.

Katherine asintió con la cabeza, mordió su labio y tomo a Alison quien succionaba su chupón.

—Es tan pequeñita. Vamos, todos están ansiosos por verlos.

Caroline dejo la carriola en el pasillo y juntos caminaron hacia la sala donde estaban todos reunidos.

Elijah, Stefan, Rebeca, su cuñada Elena y Matt.

— ¿Matt? ¿Qué haces aquí? —le pregunto Caroline a su hermano mayor.

—Bueno, Katherine fue lo suficiente amable para invitarme a cenar y a contarme las nuevas de que soy tío—Se acerco a ella y la abrazo.

—Lo siento, aun nos estamos acostumbrando.

—Klaus —Matt lo saludo con un golpe en la espalda, Matt rio —Tan debilucho como siempre ¿eh? Estar sentado en tu oficina tantas horas no es bueno, Nik.

—Hola Matt —Klaus rodo los ojos.

Pronto empezó una ronda de saludos hacia los nuevos invitados. Alison pasó por los brazos de todos los invitados hasta llegar de nuevo a Katherine quien la sostenía embelesada.

—Matt ¿mis padres saben?

—Ca, por supuesto. Papá impidió que mamá subiera en el primer vuelo. Le prometió que pediría unos días libres en la oficina para poder visitarnos.

Caroline pensó en su atolondrada madre y todas las actividades que ya debería de estar planeando para cuando llegara, su madre había sido maestra de Kínder Garden y por esa razón Caroline creía que había provenido su amor por los niños.

—Stefan, no pensé que irías tan rápido con la noticia. —le dijo Caroline a su amigo. Stefan se sonrojo. Klaus pasó un brazo por sus hombros y la acerco más a ella.

Chris estaba jugando en el suelo con algunos coches que había traído desde la casa.

—Lo hubieras visto Caroline, en cuanto cruzo la puerta fue lo primero que dijo. ¿Y adivina que traía consigo? Una caja enorme, le pregunte que era y ¿adivina qué? Era un castillo de pirata de plástico para el patio con disfraz y todo —Rebeca conto y todos en la sala rieron, excepto por Stefan quien se sonrojo aun más —Obvio yo no podía quedarme atrás así que al día siguiente fui de compras y traje algunas cosas, espero no les moleste.

—Por supuesto que no, gracias Rebeca, Stefan —Klaus les dijo.

—Creo que deberíamos cenar ya —Matt se froto el estomago.

—Por supuesto, podemos pasar en cualquier momento—Katherine le paso la niña a Elena y se dirigió a la cocina en compañía de Matt.

Mientras esperaban, Alison despertó y Caroline fue por las cosas para cambiarla. Pronto todos pasaron a la mesa y empezaron a comer.

Klaus cortó los pedazos de la carne en pequeños cuadritos para que Chris pudiera comerlos y Rebeca se ofreció a darle de comer la papilla a Alison que Caroline había preparado en su casa con anterioridad.

Durante la cena todos siguieron conversando sobre lo que habían hecho las últimas semanas, la luna de miel de Matt y Elena y sobre los niños.

—Te falta lo más importante, Chris. Come las verduras —le dijo Klaus a Chris, el niño había empezado a jugar con los cubiertos. Solo se había comido los pedazos de carne y tomado dos vasos de jugo. Christopher formo un puchero.

—Cariño, si no comes tus verduras no habrá postre para ti —le dijo Caroline. Chris suspiro, pero decidió que quería comer lo que le faltaba de su comida sentado en el regazo de Caroline.

Lo que ellos no sabían, es que había seis pares de ojos observándolos.

—Christopher ya puede entrar a la liga infantil de beisbol —Comento Elijah —sería muy bueno para el que conviviera con otros niños antes de entrar al jardín de infantes.

—Primero tendríamos que ver si a Chris le gusta ¿qué opinas Chris? —le pregunto al niño, Chris se acurruco contra el cuerpo de Caroline, ella le dejo un beso en la cabeza.

— ¡Mañana hay un juego! Podemos ir todos —les dijo Matt con una sonrisa.

— ¡Eso es genial!, hace mucho que no voy a un juego —intervino Rebeca emocionada.

—Oye no, los hombres necesitamos tiempo de chicos —Matt flexiono sus músculos.

— ¡Matt!

—Rebeca —le dijo Elena para terminar la pelea — Me acompañarías de compras, aun tengo que comprar algunas cosas para la nueva casa —le sonrió tranquilizadora.

— ¡Sí! Y sabes qué, tendremos un día de chicas, sin hombres, comeremos comida chatarra y hablaremos mal de ellos —Rebeca le saco la lengua a Matt. —Desde las 10 en mi casa.

— ¿Y quién me hará de comer? —Matt tomo la mano de su esposa y la miro con sus ojos grandes y oscuros. Rebeca le pego un manotazo en la mano.

—Tendrás que preparártelo tú, señor _día de chicos sin mujeres_.

—Bien.

—Bien —ambos cruzaron los brazos, mientras todos rodaban los ojos por la escena, Chris soltó una carcajada que hizo que todos rieran junto con él.

—Ya dejen de pelear niños —Katherine se levanto de la mesa, aun ocultando su risa —Hora del postre. —Matt levanto su puño al airé —Chris, ¿te gustaría galletas y helado?

Chris miro a Katherine, Caroline lo animo con la mirada. Al final Chris asintió.

—Por ser nuestro invitado de honor, Chris tendrá la bola de nieve más grande —Katherine le guiño un ojo a Chris quien sonrió.

—Katherine no es justo, yo soy tu bebé, también quiero una bola de nieve grande.

—Alguien te ha quitado tu lugar grandulón —le dijo Rebeca a Matt —Además tú no eres su bebé, soy yo.

— ¡Basta niños! Todos en esta mesa son mis bebes, excepto Elijah —le guiño a su esposo de manera provocativa. Por todo el comedor se escucharon _iugh, ¡mamá! y asco,_el último por parte de Matt. Elijah por su parte tomo de su copa con agua mientras el color se extendía por su cuello y cara.

Caroline le digo a Chris que volviera a su asiento mientras ayudaba a Katherine en la cocina. Mientras hacían esto, Elena subió a Alison a una de las habitaciones pues se había quedado dormida en sus brazos.

Chris nunca se había divertido tanto en su vida, el grandote se comportaba como un niño como él, pensó mientras miraba como Matt tocaba el hombro de Rebeca y luego volvía su lugar silbando, no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Matt le vio, sonrió y le hizo la seña de que guardara el secreto. Chris asintió. Miro alrededor y vio al hombre moreno, el doctor. Él lo había curado y ya no se sentía tan cansado como antes y Klaus le había dicho que estaba más grande.

La pequeña campanita (tinkerbell), también parecía una niña pequeña, cuando Matt estaba platicando con el doctor, le robo un poco de nieve y lo había puesto sobre su plato, ahora tenía más nieve. Rebeca le sonreía y en silencio le decía que guardara el secreto, luego Matt volteaba a su plato y preguntaba quien le había robado su nieve. Campanita (tinkerbell) le decía que él se la había comido y luego lo llamaba _gordo._

La morena y el rubio, eran muy amables, la mujer parecía muy amable como Caroline y había buscado una camita para su hermana, además siempre que lo miraba le regala sonrisas llenas de dientes blancos. El hombre, había escuchado, le había comprado un regalo y además era policía y atrapaba a los malos como un superhéroe, esperaba que pronto capturara a _Él._

— ¿Quieres más galletas, Chris? —le pregunto Katherine, primero se había comido su helado y había dejado para el final las galletas con chispas de chocolate. Chris negó con la cabeza, al ver las cuatro galletas que estaban en su plato. Extendió su mano para tomar el vaso de leche que Elena le había entregado, pero al acercarlo a él a través de la mesa, se le resbalo y el contenido y el vaso se estrellaron contra el piso haciendo que el vaso de vidrio se rompiera en miles de pedazos. Chris miro sus piernas manchas de leche….

_Una voz de hombre gritándole que le pasara la botella rápido, su madre encerrada en una habitación con otro hombre, ruidos extraños salían de él. Con la ayuda de un banco de madera se subió para alcanzar la botella que estaba encima de la encimera. Cuando la intento agarrar, el banco en el que estaba se destabilizo y la botella junto a él cayeron al piso alfombrado._

_Vidrios rotos y un fuerte olor que le daban ganas de vomitar._

—_Estúpido niño — le grito la voz, escucho el ruido de los vidrios siendo pisados y sintió como la zarandeaban y le jalaban su cabello corto —Estúpido, espero que no estés muerto._

_Abrió los ojos, las lágrimas salían por sus ojos, su cabeza dolía. Por suerte se había protegido con sus manos antes de caer. Quería gritar por su mamá para que viniera a curarlo, pero sabía que no servía de nada, aunque gritara nunca iría._

— _¿Ya despertaste? —Le dijo en un tono que no le gusto —Ve a limpiar el desastre que hiciste._

—Chris, Christopher, Chris —Caroline agitaba el cuerpo del niño que estaba entumecido aunque lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Chris abrió los ojos y empezó agitarse entre sus brazos.

— ¡No, no!—Chris empezó a llorar y gritar aun más fuerte, tratando de zafarse de los brazos de Caroline — ¡No! —Su cara empezó a cambiarle de todos los colores, desde rojo a morado. Caroline desesperada miraba como Chris trataba todo el aire que podía con su boca — ¡No!

— ¡Christopher!

—Elijah has algo —Katherine le dijo a su esposo, este salió corriendo a su despacho.

—Cariño, estamos aquí, no pasa nada —lo tomo por la cara y fijo su mirada en el. La mirada de Chris se movía de un lado a otro buscando a alguien —Chris —Caroline lo siguió viendo fijamente, los ojos de ambos se encontraron —Tranquilo, amor —Christopher seguía moviéndose nervioso en su lugar

"—Hey, mírame —le dijo cuando vio que los ojos de Christopher empezaban a querer revolotear por todo el lugar. —Tranquilo, respira conmigo —le señalo como inhalar y exhalar. —Tranquilo, de nuevo — Chris la imito, mordió su labio y empezó a sollozar de nuevo. —Shh, soy Caroline. Aquí esta Klaus también. Necesito que te tranquilices. Respira. —Chris empezó a tranquilizarse —Bien, ven vamos a acostarnos. "

Caroline lo levanto en brazos y lo llevo hasta el sillón, donde lo acostó de lado.

—Sigue respirando cariño ¿Katherine me podrías traer un paño mojado? —Katherine asintió y regreso a la cocina. Klaus se sentó en un extremo del sillón y tomo la mano de Chris dándole apoyo. Le sonrió al pequeño.

Elijah regreso y trajo consigo su maletín con una mascarilla de oxigeno.

Katherine llego y Caroline le coloco el paño húmedo en la frente a Chris. Elijah uso su estetoscopio para escuchar su ritmo cardíaco y su respiración.

—Aun sigue un poco alterado —Elijah le coloco la mascarilla de oxigeno a Chris para ayudarlo a respirar mejor. Acarició su cabello. Los ojos de Chris se empezaron a cerrar por el cansancio. Pero no quería dormirse, no quería volver a revivir las imágenes de hace un momento.

—Sh, cariño—Caroline acaricio su mejilla al ver que empezaba a agitarse de nuevo—Duerme, nosotros te cuidaremos.

Y al ver a todas las personas que lo observaban con preocupación y cariño alrededor de la habitación, sentir la mano de Klaus en la suya y la caricia de Caroline en su mejilla. Por primera vez se sintió seguro y pudo dormir sin miedo a que aparecieran feos sueños.

**/**

REVIEWS ¿?


	11. Chapter 11

**Capitulo 11**

_Y al ver a todas las personas que lo observaban con preocupación y cariño alrededor de la habitación, sentir la mano de Klaus en la suya y la caricia de Caroline en su mejilla. Por primera vez se sintió seguro y pudo dormir sin miedo a que aparecieran feos sueños._

Después del susto que habían pasado con Chris, esperaron a que se durmiera y relajara para despedirse de toda la familia. Todos les pidieron que ante cualquier cosa los llamaran y Elijah iría inmediatamente sin importar la hora. Caroline y Klaus no pudieron más que agradecer por aceptar a los niños tan rápidamente en la familia y por preocuparse por ellos.

—Si necesitas que alguien se quede con Alison o Chris mientras trabajas o haces algo, no dudes en llamarnos —le dijo Rebeca

—Y cuando despierte Chris, dile que lo queremos mucho y que pronto iremos a tu casa a jugar con todos sus juguetes nuevos.

—Gracias por todo chicos, será que mejor nos vayamos.

—Nos vemos mañana para el juego Nik, tal vez eso ayudara a Christopher a despejarse y alejar sus preocupaciones.

Aunque Klaus no estaba seguro de si era lo mejor. Caroline le dijo que era bueno que fortaleciera lazos también con el resto de la familia pues eso aumentaría su seguridad.

Caroline espero en el auto con los niños dentro, mientras Klaus iba por las bolsas de regalos que su familia les había hecho a los niños. Todos se despidieron en la puerta aun con la mirada preocupada. Caroline se despidió con un movimiento de mano.

—Cariño ¿vas a dormir aquí? —Klaus entro a la habitación de los niños y vio a Caroline sentada en el piso recargada sobre la cama de Chris. Permanecía vigilando sus sueños.

—Supongo, no quiero que Chris despierte y se asuste de nuevo al no vernos. —Acaricio el cabello del niño.

Aunque seguía estando delgado, sus costillas se notaban un poco menos y su cara empezaba a tomar esa forma redonda infantil con sus mejillas regordetas.

—No puedes quedarte aquí, amanecerás con dolor en la espalada y cuello. Vamos los cuatro a dormir.

—No es bueno que Chris duerma con nosotros.

— ¿Qué puede pasar con una noche más? Sera como una pijamada —Klaus se agachó junto a ella y dejo un casto beso —Venga, yo tomo Chris y tú a Alison.

—Bien —Caroline se levanto de la cama y tomo a Alison. Caroline se sorprendió al verla despierta —Cariño, ¿Qué haces despierta?—Beso su cabeza —hoy dormirás con nosotros.

Caroline volteo hacia Klaus quien estaba levantando a Chris de su cama. El pequeño se movió inquieto por el movimiento, pero después de un _Sh_ tranquilizador de Klaus, se acurruco contra el cuello de este.

El reloj marcaba las dos de la mañana y en la habitación principal se encontraban durmiendo Caroline, Christopher abrazando al _señor lobo_ con una mano y la cintura de Caroline con la otra, Klaus y sobre el pecho de este, Alison boca abajo con un chupón rosa en sus labios.

**0-0-0-0**

—Recuerda que tienes que tomarme la mano en todo momento —Chris asintió —también puedes tomársela a Matt o Stef—Klaus le revolvió el cabello y le ayudo a ponerse su pequeña mochila.

Habían pensado que después del ataque que había tenido Chris el día anterior se iba a mostrar temeroso e inseguro, pero cuando le preguntaron que si quería ir al juego de beisbol había asentido emocionado.

Klaus se mostraba totalmente preocupado, nunca había salido con Chris solo y menos a un lugar lleno de gente. La noche anterior también había sentido un gran susto y por lo tanto sentía que tenían que quedarse en casa todos juntos y mimar a Chris todo el día.

—Recuerda que si quieres volver a casa solo tienes que avisar a Klaus —Caroline se acerco a los hombres con Alison en su cadera. Chris volvió a asentir —Los quiero, diviértanse y coman muchas chucherías. —Caroline beso a Klaus en los labios. Klaus cargo a Chris para que Caroline pudiera dejar un beso en su frente —Se cuidan. Ya sabes, si empieza a correr aire le pones la chaqueta a Chris y nada de correr por las escaleras del estadio con Matt.

—Claro nena. Dile adiós a mamá, Chris —Caroline y Klaus se quedó pasmado al escuchar lo que él había dicho. Chris los miro sin entender.

—Bueno… será mejor que se vayan. Las chicas llegaran en unos minutos y Rebeca los sacara a patadas —dijo nerviosa tratando de no darle tanta importancia a las palabras de Klaus.

**0-0-0-0**

—Ya sabes Chris, no sueltes mi mano hasta que entremos.

Después de dar dos vueltas por el estacionamiento por fin habían encontrado un lugar en donde estacionarse aunque claro, estaba muy lejos de las taquillas, lugar donde se encontrarían con Matt, Stefan y Elijah.

—Oye amigo, no sabía que habías traído al _señor lobo_ contigo —Klaus vio la cabeza que salía de la mochila de Chris, este se sonrojo —Esta bien, yo siempre llevaba mi cobija a todas partes. Vamos —Klaus le extendió la mano y Chris el tomo para encaminarse con los chicos.

Klaus llego al lugar señalado y después de barrer el lugar con sus ojos los encontró. Stefan y Matt se encontraban con los brazos cruzados y a unos pasos de ellos, Elijah se encontraba tratando de ocultar su risa.

—Hola chicos, papá ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo que pasa es que aquí tu cuñado —señalo Matt.

—Tú también eres su cuñado.

—Como sea, trae una gorra del enemigo.

—Lo que Matt intenta decir es que Stefan trae como obsequio para Christopher una gorra de _los Medias Blancas de Chicago_ —explico Elijah —Y Matt trae una camiseta de los marineros.

—Oh, gracias supongo. Pero la realidad es que en casa apoyamos a los Yankees. Papá es de New York —Klaus se encogió de hombros

— ¡Oh dios Mío! Como pude permitir que mi hermanita se casara contigo—Matt se llevo la mano al pecho— Tengo que salvar la reputación de mi familia. Chris ¿quisieras usar la camiseta que te trajo el tío Matty? —Matt le extendió la camiseta a Chris. Klaus rodo los ojos ante el comportamiento de Matt.

Chris asintió y tomo la camiseta.

—Eso no es justo, Matty —replico Stefan —Chris ¿te gusta la gorra? Tío Stef la trajo para ti.

—Estás loco, ¿quieres que a mi sobrino le hagan bullying?

Después de 10 minutos más de pelea entre Stefan y Matt, los cinco por fin pudieron entrar al estadio. Chris usaba ambas prendas, la gorra y la camiseta, formando una combinación extraña para el partido que se iba a realizar esa tarde.

Cuando llegaron a sus lugares después de pasar por todos los puestos, Chris traía en su mano derecha un perro caliente y Klaus sostenía con su mano libre un refresco grande para ambos. En cambio Matt cargaba consigo dos perros calientes, una bolsa de pretzels, una de palomitas, unos nachos y un refresco grande.

— ¿En verdad te comerás esa cantidad de comida?

— Bueno, mi Lena no estará conmigo todo el día, así que tengo que alimentarme de alguna manera —Todos rodaron los ojos.

El juego dio inicio y Klaus explicaba a Chris cada jugada que hacían los jugadores, Chris asentía a sus palabras. Chris también se divirtió con el entretenimiento que había en el estadio como cuando pusieron la canción de _we will rock you_y todos siguieron el ritmo de la canción con sus palmas, ¡hasta lo había intentado hacerlo él!, también se divirtió con las diferentes botargas.

Por un momento se asusto cuando la gente empezó a gritar, se abrazo a Klaus automáticamente, este le correspondió el abrazo y le dijo en su oído (debido a los gritos de las personas y de Matt) que el bateado había hecho un _Home run_ con la casa llena. Después de eso decidió que el regazo de Klaus era más cómodo y se quedo allí, Klaus paso su brazo por su cintura para mantenerlo en su lugar mientras seguía con la mirada en el juego, Matt le compartió de sus nachos y Elijah de sus cacahuates.

—Y bien Stefy ¿Qué se siente que tu equipo muerda el polvo? —Los cinco iban bajando las escaleras. Aunque habían esperado unos cuantos minutos a que los pasillos se vaciaran un poco, estos seguían igual que al principio.

—Bueno, estaban jugando de visitantes, eso les dio una ventaja de ustedes.

—Aja —Matt rodeo los hombros de Stef.

Cuando llegaron al piso principal había aun mucha gente. Se apretujaron contra una pared para ver por dónde estaba la salida. Klaus iba a tomar a Christopher en brazos para que no se alejara cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba junto a él.

— Matt ¿y Chris? —le pregunto al hombre que seguía bromeando con Stefan.

—No estaba junto a ti.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Elijah le pregunto sobre el ruido de las personas que se encontraban en el lugar.

—Chris no está — Klaus se acerco a Elijah —Tenemos que encontrarlo.

Los peores escenarios pasaron por la cabeza de Klaus, pero en ellos siempre se encontraba un Christopher asustado por verse solo.

—Muy bien esto haremos —Stefan entro en su papel de Detective Stefan —Klaus ve a la estación de seguridad y repórtalo. El resto nos separaremos y lo buscaremos. Nos vemos aquí en quince minutos.

Todos asintieron y siguieron el plan de Stefan. Mientras se dirigía a la estación de seguridad, Klaus sentía un ardor en su pecho, como si el aire le faltara. Llego al lugar y dio el reporte. El oficial encargado hablo por su radio y dio aviso a los demás elementos de seguridad para que se iniciara la búsqueda del niño e inspeccionaran las puertas de salida.

Klaus salió y por su cuenta empezó a buscar por alrededores, se encontró a Matt y después de revisar su reloj caminaron hacia las taquillas para ver qué plan era el que seguía.

— ¿Tuvieron éxito? —Klaus negó incapaz de negar.

—Las puertas están siendo vigiladas, tenemos que seguir buscando —les informo Matt.

Todos quedaron sumidos en sus pensamientos, tratando de pensar cuál era el siguiente paso.

—Klaus, Chris no tiene una mochila igual —Klaus voltio a su espalda y vio a un niño que tiraba con fuerza de la mano de alguien que lo jalaba. Camino unos pasos hacia adelante y entrecerró sus ojos para enfocar mejor. Cualquier niño podía tener una mochila como esa, cualquier niño podría estar haciendo un berrinche e intentar escapar de sus padres, pero ahí, ahí, estaba la cara del _señor lobo_saliendo del bolsillo más grande de la mochila.

—Si es él. Llama a seguridad —Klaus le dijo a Matt y corrió tras el niño que cada vez se alejaba más. Stefan y Elijah siguieron a Klaus.

Chris jalaba de su mano, quería estar con Klaus y no con ese señor que le daba miedo. En un momento había estado con Klaus y al siguiente sintió que le mar de personas lo jalaban lejos de él y aunque intento gritar no pudo. Hasta que sintió como era tomado de la mano y jalado. Sus lágrimas no habían parado de salir. Tenía mucho miedo, quería estar con Klaus, Caroline y su hermanita.

Sus pies no alcanzaban a seguir el ritmo de ese señor, por lo que tropezaba en algunas ocasiones.

— ¡Chris! ¡Christopher! ¡Oiga, deténganse! —vio como la espalda del señor se tenso y empezaba a caminar más rápido. Esa voz, era la de Klaus. Él lo había encontrado.

Volteo hacia atrás y vio como Klaus se acerca corriendo hacia donde estaban. Intento gritar _"¡Aquí estoy!"_Pero no pudo. Klaus se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que puso su mano sobre el hombro del señor y este se detuvo abruptamente.

— ¿Adónde vas con mi hijo? —Klaus volteo hacia el al sujeto que mantenía sujeto con fuerza a Christopher.

— ¿Su hijo? ¿Quién es usted?

—Klaus Mikaelson, suelte a mi hijo.

—Lo siento, señor Mikaelson. Yo solo llevaba al pequeño a la estación de seguridad, lo encontré llorando. —El hombre quito su gorra de los marineros y sonrió a Klaus. Chris lo miro y jaló su mano con desesperación. El hombre lo soltó y el niño corrió hacia los brazos de Klaus quien lo cargo y lo beso en su cabeza diciéndole que nunca se volviera a separar de él. Chris asentía escondiendo sus lágrimas y mirada en el cuello de Klaus.

— ¿La estación queda al lado contrario? —le pregunto Stefan en su papel.

—Lo sé, por eso me dirigía a unos de los oficiales —El hombre metió sus manos en sus pantalones y se balanceo en sus talones —Lo siento chicos, no me quiero meter en problemas, les estoy contando la verdad.

Stefan lo observo con los ojos entrecerrados.

El oficial que había atendido a Klaus llego y dio aviso por su radio que el niño había sido encontrado.

—Bueno, supongo que gracias —Klaus extendió su mano al hombre.

—No hay porque, pero ¿Cómo se llama su hijo? —le pregunto.

—Christopher Mikaelson.

—Lindo nombre, aunque permítame decirle que el niño debe de parecerse a su madre —Klaus frunció el ceño ante las palabras del hombre —Nos vemos, adiós señor Mikaelson, adiós Christopher —el pequeño se estremeció y se pego más a Klaus. El hombre se puso la gorra y asintió hacia los presentes, dio la vuelta y se fue silbando.

—Bueno ¿Alguien quiere un helado después del susto?

—Cariño ¿quieres ir? —Klaus separo la cara del niño de su cuello y limpio su cara manchada. Chris asintió y se volvió a recostar sobre su hombro.

—Vamos por ese helado, necesito una buena ración de azúcar después de ese susto.

Cada uno camino hacia su coche, Klaus iba acariciando la espalda de Chris para que se calmara. No sabía cómo iba a decirle a Caroline lo que había vivido ese día. Esperaba que no se enojara con él y ni con ninguno de los chicos.

—Te amo pequeño, no vuelvas a darme un susto de esos —lo beso en la frente antes de abrocharle bien su cinturón y cerrar la puerta trasera.

* * *

REVIEWS ¿?


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

—Caroline, ¿vas a hablarme algún día?—Caroline levanto la mirada de lo que estaba haciendo y miro a su esposo con enojo. Siguió cortando la carne de Chris en pequeños pedazos. Klaus suspiro derrotado y siguió dándole de comer su papilla a Alison.

Ya habían pasado dos días del partido de beisbol en donde Chris se había perdido, lo bueno es que gracias a un hombre lo habían encontrado y el incidente no paso a mayor. Pero Caroline, su esposa, no le importaba que todo había salido bien al final y que no hubiera pasado a mayores. Seguía enojado con él por haber perdido a Chris y con Matt pues Chris no durmió en toda la noche por la cantidad de dulces y frituras que había comido.

—_Te das cuenta que un día antes tiene un ataque de ansiedad y al día siguiente lo pierdes ¿Cómo crees que lo esté pasando en su cabecita? Aun necesita esa figura de seguridad para que confiara en nosotros y sus miedos desaparezcan poco a poco._

—_Cariño, había demasiada gente, un momento lo estaba tomando de la mano y al siguiente desaprecio._

_Por suerte, cuando encontraron a Chris no había vuelto a sufrir ningún tipo de llanto o letargo grave. Después de haberle repetido que estaba ahí con el interminable veces, de abrazarlo contra su cuerpo y acariciar su cabello y espalda, Chris había salido de su conmoción._

—_Un niño de tres años no desaparece solo de tu lado._

—_No sé qué paso._

— _¿Sabes?, esta conversación termina aquí —Caroline tomo su pijama y se dirigió al baño para encerrarse._

— _¡Pama_!—grito Alison y Klaus sintió como la papilla de un color verde resbala por su frente hasta su mejilla.

—Alison, mira lo que has hecho —Caroline rio, tomo una servilleta y limpio el rostro de Klaus.

Estando a solo centímetros de su cara, Klaus la miro a los ojos buscando su perdón como lo había hecho los dos últimos días. Caroline lo miro y sintió que ya no podía luchar más. Cuando termino de limpiar su mejilla, Caroline acerco sus labios a los de Klaus y dejo un casto beso.

—Te amo, pero aun sigo un poco molesta contigo.

—Bueno, por lo menos me hablas —Klaus sonrió y siguió comiendo.

—Pero no es lo único que tienes que hacer para tener mi perdón por completo, tendremos que ver si te lo mereces esta noche —Caroline le guiño un ojo, pero antes de que Klaus pudiera contestar con otra insinuación cambio de tema —Cariño ¿quieres un poco más de jugo? —levanto la jarra y cuando Chris asintió le sirvió. No pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

**/**

Klaus seguía haciendo saltar a Alison sobre sus piernas para ejercitarla y que pudiera dormir temprano. A su lado, Chris jugaba con un aparato que decía las letras del abecedario y una cosa o animal que empezara con esa letra.

Estaba cuidando a los niños en la sala mientras su esposa se encontraba en la cocina limpiando y guardando cosas. Pero no podía guardar ya la espera, su esposa ya lo había perdonado, a medias, pero perdonado y no deseaba más que los niños se durmieran para subir a su habitación.

Sintió como su manga era jalada y Chris le apuntaba el control remoto.

—_Tele_

—Claro campeón, toma —Klaus se estiro y tomo el control remoto de la mesa del centro y se lo dio a Chris. El niño tomo el control sin saberlo usar —Claro —Klaus se recriminó a sí mismo. Tomo el mando a distancia y le cambio a un canal infantil.

No estaba poniendo atención, su mente estaba en el segundo piso, específicamente en la habitación principal, en su cama.

—Chris, ¿puedes echarle un vistazo a tu hermana unos segundos? —Klaus tomo a la niña en brazos y la dejo en una andadera sin importar las quejas de la pequeña por quedarse sin su entretenimiento.

Chris asintió y bajo del sillón para empujar a su hermana como si fuera un cochecito por toda la sala. Ambos reían divertidos.

—Cuidado con los muebles y no salgan de esta habitación ¿bien?

Apresurado se levanto del sillón y camino hacia la cocina. Caroline estaba de espaldas a él sacando algunos recipientes de los estantes de arriba. Se acerco a ella sigilosamente y la abrazo por la espalda. El cuerpo de Caroline se tenso por un momento hasta reconocer el cuerpo y olor de su esposo.

—Me estas volviendo loco con tu insinuación. No aguanto para que llegue la noche.

—Me alegra mucho y espere que lo disfrutes tanto como yo —la voz de Caroline se torno ronca.

Klaus arrastro su nariz por la oreja de Caroline y la parte de atrás de su cuello donde dejaba besos por todo el lugar.

—Ni-k ¿qué haces?

—Necesito ganar mi perdón un poco antes —la acerco más a él.

—N-no, yo no me refería a eso.

— ¿Qué? —Klaus paro abruptamente. Caroline se volteo en sus brazos para quedar frente a frente.

—A lo que me refería, es que tienes que encargarte de los niños esta noche…jugar con ellos un poco, bañarlos, cambiarlos, contarles un cuento, quedarte con Chris hasta que se duerma y luego con Alison.

— ¿Pero…

—Y claro, yo te ayudaría a arroparlos y darles las buenas noches… ¿pasa algo Nik, te noto muy desconcertado? —Caroline sonrió y paso su dedo índice por los botones de la camisa de su esposo.

— ¿No te referías a nosotros? No hemos hecho el amor en una semana.

—Cariño, si hubieras querido lo hubieras dicho estos dos últimos días, no es como si estuviéramos durmiendo en habitaciones separadas. —Le guiño y se paro sobre sus puntas para dejar un beso profundo en la boca de su esposo —ve a cuidar a los niños, aun tengo algunas cosas que hacer por aquí. Nos vemos más al rato.

**/**

Caroline volvió a sonreír al recordar la confusión de su esposo y los eventos de la noche pasada. Parecía que ese día ninguno de los dos niños deseaba bañarse o irse a dormir, por lo que al final de la noche Caroline vio entrar a su habitación a un hombre mojado y cansado.

Cuando salió del baño después de prepararse para dormir y recompensar a su esposo, vio que este se había quitado la ropa y se había metido a la cama dispuesto a dormir. No pudo más que negar con la cabeza y entrar al lado de su cama.

Empezó besando sus hombros que no estaban ocultos por la cobija, subió por su quijada y empezó a besar su mejilla acercándose a sus labios.

—_Amor —le interrumpió Klaus con voz adormilada._

—_Hmm —Caroline levanto su cabeza para ver como Klaus intentaba abrir sus parpados._

—_Me duele decir esto, pero estoy muy cansado. Podemos dejar esto para otro día._

—_Por su puesto cariño, descansa —Caroline dejo un beso en su mejilla y se recostó de lado. Sintió como Klaus se acomodaba tras ella para volver a entrar al mundo de los sueños._

—_Así está mejor — Klaus le dijo antes de suspirar y quedarse dormido._

De nuevo era día laboral pero esta ocasión no la acompañaban sus dos pequeños, los había dejado en la guardería de la oficina por unas horas mientras tenía su junta mensual con Jules (quien había regresado) y algunas de las asistentes sociales y demás personas que trabajaban en el área de servicios infantiles.

Le había dolido mucho dejarlos, pero le había mostrado a Chris el camino entre su nueva oficina y la guardería para mostrarle que estaban en el mismo edificio y cerca por si ocurría algo, también le había mostrado en el reloj que pasaría por ellos cuando la aguja más pequeña estuviera en el cuatro.

Aun tenía un par de horas para terminar su trabajo antes de recoger a los niños, cuando un toque en la puerta le llamo la atención.

—Caroline, el Oficial Shane está aquí.

—Gracias Meridith, hazlo pasar —Meridith asintió y tras ella apareció el hombrecito regordete.

—Señora Mikaelson ¿Cómo ha estado?

—Muy bien. Oficial Shane, tome asiento.

Después de que Jules regresara a la oficina, Caroline había regresado a su antigua oficina, que aunque era más pequeña le agradaba más.

—No será una visita larga, se lo aseguro.

— ¿Y bien que lo trae por aquí? Ha decidido dejar de llamarme.

—Algo así —se rasco su cuello nervioso.

Caroline lo miro sin entender, esa actitud no era propio de él.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—El cuerpo de la señora Donovan fue cremado hace dos semanas. Pensé que lo querría saber al tener los hijos de ella en custodia. Logramos conseguir un poco de sangre y cabellos del agresor, sospecho que en unas dos semanas tendremos los resultados.

—Supongo que lo ultimo son buenas noticias. Y creo que tendré que hablar con Chris sobre la muerte de su madre…

—Caroline ¿te puedo tutear, verdad?

—Claro.

—Has sido relegada de tus obligaciones con el niño.

— ¿Qué?

La mente de Caroline no podía procesar nada, la única razón por la que había tenido la custodia de los niños tan rápido era por la atención que le podría brindar a Chris y a su hermana. Y ahora cuando la única razón para tenerlos con ella había desaparecido, no sabía que iba a suceder con los niños y ellos. No sabía si los iban a separar mientras se ajustaban los papeleos o para siempre.

Su mente trabajaba a mil por horas, no podía permitir que les quitaran a los niños, sintió que el aire le faltaba en sus pulmones.

—No puedes quitarme a los niños.

—Tranquila Caroline, no estoy aquí para eso. No soy el malo de la película —Caroline comprendió las palabras de Shane, pero aun así no se quedo tranquila.

— ¿Qué va a pasar entonces?

—Tenemos una nueva psicóloga en el caso. Su nombre es Davina Gerard, ha pedido un traslado a la ciudad para terminar su doctorado y trabajar con nosotros en el caso.

— ¿Y sobre su custodia? — Caroline entendía que ya no podía seguir atendiendo a Chris, su ética no se lo permitía. Pero que los niños se quedaran con ellos era lo único que le importaba.

—Estamos seguros que eres la mejor madre de acogida para ellos y no solo por que trabajas en el área y sabes qué se debe hacer en casos como esto, todos en la estación vimos la conexión entre ustedes. Mantente tranquila, seguirás siendo la madre de esos niños que te necesitan.

—Gracias, oficial —El oficial Shane se levanto de su asiento y extendió la mano hacia Caroline, esta la tomo.

—De nada señora Mikaelson. Mañana tiene una cita con Gerard —Shane le tendió una tarjeta blanca —ahí está la dirección y el numero de la doctora. Esto es por un mejor bienestar para Christopher, no solo por la investigación. También nosotros nos preocupamos por ellos.

—Oficial…

—No hay cuidado Caroline, también se que metí un poco la pata tratando de acelerar el caso usando la ayuda del pequeño. Solo espero y los de la estación también que nos invite a las fiestas de cumpleaños, eso niños se han ganado el corazón de todos, especialmente por las fotos que el Detective Salvatore presume por toda la oficina.

—Gracias, oficial y considérese invitado a todas las reuniones de los pequeños.

—Nos vemos, Caroline.

—Que pase buenas tardes Oficial Shane. —Shane asintió y salió de su oficina.

Caroline se desplomo en su silla y sintió como sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y respiraba tranquila, sus hombres se dejaron de sentir tensos y volvía a la vida.

Sus pequeños iban a seguir con ella, nadie se los quitaría. Cuando tuviera la custodia de los niños por ser su casa de acogida, hablaría con Klaus sobre adoptarlos permanentemente. Había revisado el expediente de ambos innumerablemente y no había encontrado ni un solo familiar que los reclamara entre los registros.

Miro hacia el reloj y vio que faltaban diez minutos para las cuatro en punto, tomo sus cosas y salió en busca de sus niños. Las cosas no podían ir mejor.

**/**

REVIEWS ¿?


	13. Chapter 13

**Capitulo 13**

Fin de semana, día en que la familia Mikaelson-Forbes podía convivir todo el día sin tener que preocuparse por llamadas del trabajo o juntas que atender. Estos eran los días favoritos de Caroline: despertarse tarde en brazos de su esposo o por los tímidos golpes en su puerta avisando que tendrían la visita de un invitado de menos de un metro; desayunar panqueques y por la tarde una barbacoa en compañía de su familia.

Caroline empezó a despertar de su sueño poco a poco gracias a unos besos húmedos que iban de su mandíbula a su clavícula.

—Hmm—se volteo para quedar boca arriba y darle mejor acceso a su esposo.

—Buenos días, amor — Klaus se separo y se puso cara a cara, bajo sus labios hacia los de su esposa y dejo un beso fuerte.

—Buenos días —Caroline le correspondió y poniendo sus manos tras el cuello de su esposo, lo atrajo hacia ella para volver a juntar sus labios.

Klaus se encontró sobre ella disfrutando de la suavidad y curvas de su esposa cubiertas aun por el pijama que usaba todas las noches. Separo sus piernas con su rodilla y ambos gimieron al contacto.

— ¿Crees que podamos repetir lo de anoche? —Klaus le pregunto pícaro a su esposa. Caroline recordó como ambos se habían entregado entre caricias y palabras de amor. Asintió mordiéndose el labio y levantando sus caderas.

Unas pequeñas pisadas amortiguadas por la alfombra se escucharon por el pasillo. Ambos se detuvieron para escuchar quien era.

—Es Chris —le susurro Caroline riendo.

—No, no, no —Klaus escondió su cabeza en el cuello de su esposa, suspiro y se tiro a su lado de la cama boca abajo.

—Te recompensare, te lo prometo — Caroline le dejo un beso en la mejilla.

—Hm-hm.

Unos débiles toques en la puerta y después el sonido de la perilla abierta hicieron que Caroline se sentara en su lugar.

—Hola, mi amor —Chris entro con una sonrisa mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes, Caroline abrió los brazos y lo invito a ellos. Chris camino a pasos apresurados hasta refugiarse los brazos — ¿Dormiste bien? —Chris asintió recordando el lindo sueño que había tenido.

_En él, su madre le acariciaba el cabello tal como lo había hecho las pocas veces en las que él se enfermaba o cuando su mamá no olía feo (como a jugo de manzana podrida). Esas eran una de las pocas veces que se sentía en paz en su casa vieja._

_Su mami se acerco a él dejándole muchos besitos por toda la cara y le hizo cosquillas con su largo cabello dorado como el sol. Rio como pocas veces lo hacía, su madre se separo de él y le acaricio la mejilla, él la volteo a ver._

"_Perdóname, nene" una voz le sorprendió, era la de su madre, el no sabía a qué se refería."No he sido la mejor mamá y les he hecho mucho daño". Chris la miro con ojos soñadores, su madre siguió acariciando su mejilla "Aun eres muy pequeño, pero espero que cuando seas un hombre grande no me guardes rencor" "He pedido un gran favor aquí y me lo han concedido. He pedido que tu vida sea mejor, Caroline y Klaus se encargaran de eso, te querrán como un hijo propio, como su bebe. A ti y a tu hermana. Te darán la vida que yo no te pude dar"_

_Chris sintió como su corazoncito se apretujaba, sabía que esta era la última vez que vería a su mami._

"_Cariño, no llores. Yo me tengo que ir por un largo tiempo, pero cuando estés viejito nos encontraremos de nuevo". Su mamá le sonrió y seco sus lágrimas. "Está bien estar triste, yo también lo estoy, pero oye, siempre estaré a tu lado: en el cielo, en tu mente y en tu corazón y aunque ya no te pueda hablar siempre te escuchare" sintió la tibia mano de su mamá en su pechito. El asintió "Siempre recuerda que los amo y si di mi vida, fue por ustedes"_

"_Quiero que me haga un último favor. Cuando despiertes ve y dale un abrazo a Caroline de mi parte. Ella será una buena mamá para ustedes, pequeños. Y estoy seguro que a ella le encantará escuchar de ti: mamá" Le guiño un ojo. "Me tengo que ir, nene. Siempre te amare"._

Caroline subió al pequeño a la cama y este se acurruco en su pecho, suspirando tranquilo.

—Hoy estas demasiado cariñoso —Caroline lo abrazo y dejo innumerables besos en su cabecita rubia.

—T-te _quello_ —Las palabras sorprendieron a Caroline y a Klaus que se sentó como un resorte en la cama. Los ojos de Caroline se empezaron a llenar de agua. Trago el nudo de su garganta.

— ¿me quieres? —Chris asintió sonriendo.

—Cariño, yo también te amo con todo mi corazón —Caroline lo abrazo contra su pecho tratando de ocultar sus lagrimas de felicidad para no asustar a Chris.

— _A tu_—dijo mirando a Klaus.

— ¿A mí también? —Klaus se sorprendió al igual que Caroline, pensó que había escuchado mal. Chris volvió a asentir sonriendo. —Yo también te quiero, Chris. Te amo, pequeño. —Chris estiro sus brazos hacia Klaus y este también lo abrazo — ¿Sabes que merece esa declaración? —Klaus lo separa un poco de él para verlo a la cara. Chris negó confuso. Klaus sonrió maliciosamente.

Se escucho un gritito infantil de sorpresa y luego el cuarto se lleno de risas infantiles. Una risa que Caroline y Klaus se iban a encargar que se escuchara más seguido.

Los días restantes del fin de semana estuvieron llenos de alegría en casa. Los cuatro habían salió de compras de nuevo, comieron hamburguesas y por la tarde noche vieron _Buscando a Nemo_. Alison ya estaba empezando a pararse ayudándose de los muebles o de una persona, era casi un hecho que en menos del tiempo de lo que esperaban ya estuviera correteando por toda la casa. Tampoco podían lograr que dijera otra cosa que no fuera "_No" o "Pa-má"_ para llamar a Klaus o Caroline, el resto del tiempo se la pasaba riendo o balbuceando cosas.

—Mañana pediré una cita para Chris con Davina, la nueva psicóloga — Caroline se metió bajo las cobijas y se recostó sobre el pecho de Klaus, él la rodeo con su brazo.

—Me parece una muy buena idea cariño.

—Pero tengo nervios ¿Qué tal si lo obliga a hablar o lo hace llorar o es contradictorio? Tal vez debería pedir que me regresaran el caso.

— ¿Te estás escuchando?, tu eres la especialista y sabes de sobra como es el procedimiento en esto, nena. Si es una persona ética, no lo obligara a nada, llorar es parte de y sabes que una terapia no es contradictoria, al contrario —beso el tope de su cabeza —Si retomaras el caso, no serias imparcial, amor.

—Bien, esperemos que todo vaya bien. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Caroline —Klaus estiro su otro brazo y apago la lámpara.

**00000**

Después de ver el teléfono por diez minutos Caroline se decidió llamar la extensión del consultorio de Davina. Estaba nerviosa, no quería que el niño risueño en el que se había convertido Chris se fuera.

—_Davina Gerard ¿con quién hablo?_

—Caroline Mikaelson —respondió nerviosa.

— _¿Caroline del caso de Shane?_—Caroline murmuro un "si" —_Estaba esperando tu llamada._

— ¿En serio?

—_Así es, el fin de semana he estudiado el caso y creo que entre más pronto atendamos al niño será mucho mejor para él y menos doloroso el proceso._

—Concuerdo contigo ¿Tendrás alguna cita disponible para el jueves o viernes, tal vez? —Se escucho el sonido del pasar de las hojas de una libreta.

—Lo siento, está lleno. Pero mira, tengo una hora libre hoy a las cuatro. ¿Te interesaría?

¿Tan pronto? Aun tenía que preparar a Chris y prepararse ella por lo que pudiera ocurrir. Pero ante todos sus miedos y nervios, lo principal era ver por el bienestar del niño. Ya había decidido. Tendría que hablar con Klaus y pedirle su apoyo mientras esperaban que Chris saliera de la consulta.

— _¿Caroline, me escuchas?_

— Sí, claro. Lo siento. Me parece una buena hora.

—Entonces te veo en un rato. —Ambas se despidieron y colgaron.

Caroline suspiro para tratar de calmar sus nervios, todo era para el bienestar de Chris. Tomo los papales que tenía en su escritorio y empezó a leerlos para terminar pronto y dejar de pensar en la cita.

Dieron las 3:40 y Caroline apago su computador, tomo su maletín y salió a la guardería de la oficina donde recogió a Chris, muy pocos niños se encontraban ahí y los que estaban eran bebes recién nacidos de algunas de sus compañeras. Antes era imposible para ella siquiera pasar por esta, pero con la llegada de sus bebes se sentía feliz y plena.

Después de recoger a Alison y Chris, bajo al primer piso donde estaban los consultorios y se dirigió al número 6.

—Buenas tardes señorita, vengo con la doctora Davina Gerard.

—Permítame —le sonrió la secretaria, empezó a buscar en la agenda que estaba en su escritorio — ¿Caroline Mikaelson a las 4:00? —Caroline asintió —La doctora llegara en un momento, fue a buscar un bocadillo, puede sentarse en esas sillas.

—Gracias —Caroline sostuvo con su mano a Chris y en su cadera a Alison, estaba ansiosa. Justo en ese momento cruzo Klaus por la puerta. La miro y camino hacia ella.

—Hola cariño —dejo un beso en sus labios y se sentó a su lado — Hola Chris —lo cargo y lo sentó en sus piernas. Alison balbuceo a su llegada y Klaus dejo un beso en su cabeza — ¿Cómo va todo?

Justo en ese momento, Davina Gerard entro al ala de consultorios. No debería de pasar de más de 1.60 metros, su cabello era negro y ondulado y le caía a la mitad de la espalda, su piel era blanca y sus ojos oscuros. Más que un adulto, parecía una niña. Ahora sabía por qué se había especializado en niños.

—Ustedes deben ser los Mikaelson. Soy la doctora Gerard, mucho gusto —Los saludo —Perdón por la espera. Pero, vayamos a mi oficina.

Saco de su bata una llave abriendo la puerta, los cuatro entraron al consultorio.

—Bien, empezaremos. Tengo planeado que Christopher sea el único que ingrese a este consultorio en las próximas visitas. Al finalizar esta me gustaría hablar con alguno de ustedes sobre los resultados y darles algunas recomendaciones o metas para que el pequeño las cumpla durante los días que no nos miremos. Además estaré llenando reportes sobre el caso para el Oficial Shane, pero solo lo relacionado con este. Lo demás será cien por ciento confidencial entre nosotros. ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo durara la terapia? —pregunto Klaus.

—Una hora, Christopher y yo jugaremos un rato, pintaremos y hablaremos durante 45 minutos y los 15 restantes hablare con alguno de ustedes sin la presencia del niño. Por lo cual necesito el apoyo de ambos. Por el momento, me gustaría que Christopher y yo nos conociéramos un poco ¿Te gustaría, pequeño?

—Le gusta que le llamen Chris —hablo Caroline por primera vez.

—Oh, por supuesto —le sonrió Davina para tranquilizarla, lo último que quería es que Caroline la mirara como su enemiga cuando ambos eran aliadas.

Caroline suspiro y se volvió hacia Chris.

— ¿Recuerdas como dibujamos y jugamos el primer día que nos conocimos? —Chris asintió —Pues a la señorita Davina le encantaría jugar y dibujar contigo ¿Quieres hacerlo? Si no quieres, no hay ningún problema.

Chris miro a las dos mujeres y a Klaus que lo miraban esperando su respuesta. No conocía a aquella señora, pero parecía muy amable, miro el consultorio a su alrededor y estaba lleno de dibujos por toda la pared. En la esquina había un mueble gigante con muchos libros, en el suelo había juguetes y bloques; y en la esquina había una mesa pequeña en donde había un lapicero con muchísimos colores, más de los que tenía en su nueva casa.

Chris asintió.

—Señores, nos podían dejar unos momentos solos.

Caroline dejo un beso en la frente de Chris y le dijo que estarían afuera sentados por cualquier cosa. Klaus se acerco a él y le revolvió el cabello al pequeño. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta.

—Chris, me han dicho que te encanta colorear, ¿es eso cierto? —Fue lo último que escucho Caroline antes de cerrar la puerta del consultorio.

**000 **

Caroline siguió mordiéndose la uña de su dedo pulgar mientras miraba como el reloj de la pared avanzaba lento.

A unos pasos de ella, Klaus estaba ayudando a Alison a caminar sosteniendo sus dos brazos ya que después de esperar un rato sentados, la niña se había puesto renegona.

—Care, tranquila. No se ha escuchado nada malo desde dentro del consultorio. Créeme si Chris se sintiera incomodo ya hubiera pateado la puerta para salir de ahí.

—Sí, supongo.

No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta y Chris saliera caminando normal y con una paleta en su boca.

—Nos vemos el próximo lunes, Chris. —Se despidió del pequeño —Ahora me gustaría hablar con mamá o papá.

Klaus y Caroline se miraron, Klaus asintió dándole entender a su mujer que ella fuera dentro del consultorio mientras el cuidaba a los niños.

—Toma asiento, Caroline. Christopher y yo hemos estado dibujando algunas cosas, entre estos aparecen ustedes y el. Por lo que veo se está adaptando bien a su nueva vida. Eso es muy bueno. —Caroline suspiro agradecida —Lo que me preocupa ahora es la falta de habla, mi sugerencia es que entre a una guardería o jardín con niños de su edad.

— ¿Pero no es muy pequeño? No sería contraproducente alejarlo de nosotros.

—Creo que es necesario que socialice con otros niños, que tenga que hablar para poder darse a entender, como supervivencia. Con ustedes se siente seguro y no extraña poder hablar, pues lo entienden. Además es parte del proceso, ir a un jardín le dará más confianza y seguridad, incluso se divertirá más. No es necesario que vaya toda la semana, pueden ser dos o tres días o más si él te lo pide. Porque créeme por lo que he visto y se alcanza a notar, el es un niño muy activo, que por las circunstancias de la vida ha vuelto retraído. Pero con ayuda lo volverá a ser.

Caroline pensó en las palabras de la doctora, en los pros y contras.

—Hablare con mi esposo. Pero creo que es una buena idea.

—Bien. Por su edad aun no le corresponde ir al jardín de niños, pero estos son algunas guarderías cercanas a tu domicilio que cuentan con maestros profesionales, psicólogos y enfermeros para tratar a niños como Chris en cualquier emergencia.

—Muchas gracias Doctora.

—De nada, nos vemos el próximo lunes.

Después de que la pareja lo hubieron pensado por dos días y hablado con Chris. Habían decidido ingresarlo a una guardería que estaba a la mitad del camino entre sus trabajos y su casa. El niño estaba contento y emocionado por poder jugar y dibujar todo el día.

Caroline fue la encargada de llevar a Chris a la guardería pues Klaus tuvo una junta urgente. Pero antes de irse le deseo mucha suerte a Chris y le dijo que lo quería.

Llegaron a la escuela y Caroline bajo a los niños del coche para acompañar a Chris hasta la puerta donde lo esperaba su nueva profesora.

—Recuerda amor, pasare por ti a la una. Iremos a comer y luego me acompañaras a mi oficina. La profesora Abby cuidara de ti—La mujer se agachó a la altura del niño y dejo un beso en su frente —No mi amor, no llores. Sabes que es bueno para ti, tendrás muchos amiguitos…

A los lejos un hombre moreno observaba la escena.

¡Dios! No podía aguantar cuando se ponía en ese plan, ese mocoso, su hijo, le había robado todo, ¡Todo! Pero se lo iba a pagar.

Siempre estaba en ese plan de niño mimado, ¿no se daba cuenta en la pocilga en la que vivían? Le iba a enseñar a ser un hombre, no un maldito mocoso que lo único que hacía era cantar sus estúpidas canciones que le ocasionaban jaquecas y molestar cuando su madre y el estaban divirtiéndose. Por su culpa, su mujer e hija ya no estaban con él. Ellos deberían de estar juntos y lo primero que haría sería castigarlo por haberlo alejarlo de su mujer, su esposa, su amante.

Realmente no la amaba, pero tenía un cuerpo exuberante que le permitía divertirse con él, sus amigos también estaban de acuerdo con eso, pagaban muy bien por acostarse con la tipa; además conseguía muy buenos descuentos para sus dosis diarias y botellas de alcohol barato.

Sin darse cuenta la mujer ya se había ido hace algunas horas y había caminado hacia la reja de la guardería sosteniéndose de los barrotes. El sol ya casi estaba en lo alto y los niños jugaban en el patio. Busco con la mirada al mocoso y está ahí con un niño afroamericano.

Mantuvo su mirada en el, hasta que el niño lo sintió y volteo hacia el deteniendo su columpio. No pudo evitar sonreírle, ya pronto estarían de nuevo juntos como una familia.

— ¡Niños, hora de entrar al salón! —la profesora salió de este y grito a los niños del patio. Todos corrieron alegres de regreso al salón para volver a dibujar. La profesora miro alrededor del patio tal como lo hacían cada diez minutos. Entrecerró los ojos y a lo lejos miro como un hombre se alejaba caminando.

_Pronto, muy pronto_. Pensó él.

**00000**

Caroline estaba ansiosa, no se separaba de su lugar por si el teléfono sonaba. El primer día sería el más difícil. Si Chris daba signos de que no quería volver a ir, no lo llevaría más.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos toques en la puerta.

—Hola Caroline. —Jules se asomo por la puerta de su oficina.

—Hola Juls, pasa ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?

—Oh, solo vengo rápido. Como sabes Marín se jubilo hace un mes y por eso el Estado ha mandado a un nuevo abogado familiar para sustituirlo y ayudarnos en la oficina. El es Silas.

Un hombre rubio y alto, en un traje negro entro a la oficina. Caroline no pudo negar que fuera muy apuesto y que tendría a muchas de las trabajadoras y pasantes babeantes.

—Mucho gusto Silas, soy Caroline Mikaelson.

—El nombre perfecto para ti —se acerco a ella y beso el dorso de su mano.

**/**

REVIEWS ¿?


	14. Capítulo Extra 1 Ayudemos

**"Capitulo Extra 1: Ayudemos"**

Caroline bajo por las escaleras con una Alison limpia y moviéndose en sus brazos inquieta por bajarse al piso. Bajo los últimos escalones y se sorprendió que por la televisión no estuvieran saliendo voces infantiles. Klaus y Chris estaban en la sala, mientras ella subía a bañar a Alison.

—Cariño ¿Qué estás viendo?—Miro las imágenes de la televisión y se sorprendió por lo impactantes que eran. Se sentó a su lado y miro como Chris temblaba, lo acerco a ella — ¿Tienes frío?—el niño negó —Caroline beso su cabeza y movió su mano sobre el brazo del niño para darle calor.

Destrucción era todo lo que podía ver, ríos desbordados, puentes destrozados por la mitad pues la naturaleza había exigido su cauce, carros y autos siendo arrastradas por la corriente, viviendas inundadas hasta el techo y sobre ellas, personas pidiendo auxilio para salir del lugar.

—_Juan Carlos, la situación aquí es delicada, aunque el temporal ya paso es necesaria la ayuda humanitaria, hay miles de damnificados._

Caroline siguió viendo las noticias, pronto siguieron entrevistas a las personas, la mayoría había perdido todo: sus muebles, su ropa, autos, su casa e incluso algunos hasta familiares. Caroline sintió una impotencia tan grande por no poder ayudar a esas personas. Si no tuviera una familia la cual la necesitaba y debía proteger iría inmediatamente a la zona de desastre para ayudar a los damnificados.

Sintió como un cuerpecito a su lado empezaba a sollozar.

—Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? —sin darse cuenta su garganta se había hecho un nudo y las comisuras de sus ojos se habían llenado de agua.

— _¿Po-qué?—_ Su conciencia infantil no dejaba procesar más que aquellas personas no merecían lo que estaban sufriendo. Ellos habían perdido todo, eso no era justo. Miro la pantalla y vio como civiles y ejército ayudaban a sacar a las personas de sus hogares y ayudarles a pasar los grandes arroyos de agua.

_¿Dónde dormirían esas personas? ¿Dónde iban a vivir? ¿Qué van a comer? ¿Tendrán frío? ¿Por qué a ellos?_

—Cariño, hay ocasiones que la naturaleza exige lo que le pertenece y esto es un llamado de nuestro planeta para que todas las personas dejemos nuestra diferencias y nos unamos. Sé que no es justo, tal vez se pudo prevenir, no lo sabemos. Pero lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ayudar a nuestros hermanos. —acaricio su corto cabello.

Klaus entro en ese momento a la sala con su laptop en sus manos.

— ¿Dónde estabas?

—Lo siento, fui a mi oficina a revisar sobre el huracán. Care, las cosas no pintan bien. Hay muchos puentes derrumbados y con ello pueblos incomunicados.

—Pobre gente… tengo que marcar a Sheila, una de nuestras practicantes, tiene familia en el lugar. Espero que este bien.

Caroline dejo a la niña con los dos hombres y subió a su habitación para revisar su agenda.

—Oye campeón, no estés triste —Klaus abrazo a Chris —Vamos preparare macarrones con queso para cenar. —Klaus levanto en brazos a Chris y apago la televisión llevándolo a la cocina.

**000000**

Caroline y Klaus miraban preocupados a Chris, el pequeño comía lento y sin ganas su comida favorita.

—Nene, come un poco más antes de que se enfrié tu comida —Caroline siguió dándole comida a Alison sin dejar de apartar su mirada de Chris.

Chris siguió removiendo con su tenedor la comida de su plato.

—Creo que hay un poco de nieve de chocolate en el congelador ¿No, amor? —Caroline asintió —El que termine toda su comida tendrá derecho a postre.

Chris tomo su plato, Caroline y Klaus se alegraron de que por fin su pequeño fuera a comer, pero le sorprendió que Chris hiciera todo lo contrario. Tomo el plato y lo hizo a un lado recostándose en la mesa sobre sus brazos cruzados.

Su pancita estaba hecha un nudo pensando en las personas que había visto en las imágenes. El ya había sentido eso. No tener una casita o una camita donde dormir, no comer por algunos días e incluso el miedo por no tener nada y que todo te fuera arrebatado en un momento, pensó en su mami que estaba en el cielo.

—Chris, ¿estás bien? ¿Te duele algo? —el niño asintió y se abrazo su cuerpo a la altura de su pancita.

— ¿Te duele tu estomago? Está bien, deja de comer. Caroline te hará un té mientas hablo a tu abuelo _Elij_.

Caroline se acerco a él y checo su temperatura en su frente, al no notarlo caliente se alegro, beso su frente para reconfortarlo.

—No te preocupes, bebe. En un ratito te sentirás bien.

**00000**

—No tiene temperatura, su estomago se oye bien y no esta hinchado —Elijah bajo la camiseta del niño —Aunque, noto que sus latidos son muy rápidos ¿Te preocupa algo Chris? —Elijah recordó como Chris recordaba cosas y se ponía muy ansioso.

Chris suspiro.

—No te daré una receta para medicamento, que tome un poco de leche tibia y traten de distraerlo un poco. Si pasa algo más, no duden en llamarme. —Elijah empezó a guardas las cosas que había traído consigo.

—Gracias por venir tan rápido, papá.

—No fue nada, hijo.

—_En diferentes puntos de la ciudad se han abierto centro de acopio para los damnificados, Jeffrey. Las cosas que se necesitan están apareciendo en la pantalla en este momento. Cualquier ayuda es importante, no importa la cantidad…._

Chris se levanto del sofá, esa era una forma de ayudar a las personas que lo necesitaban podría ayudarles un poco. Camino hacia el televisor y la apunto sonriendo a los adultos.

—Oh, ya entiendo. Mi dulce niño quiere ayudar. —Chris camino hacia ella y la abrazo —Por supuesto, bebe.

—Hoy es muy tarde —les dijo Klaus —Pero mañana podremos ir, pero todos nos levantaremos muy temprano, así que espero que nadie se quede de flojito por despertarse temprano y se vuelva a quedar dormido ¿bien? —Chris asintió contento.

Elijah se despidió de la familia y prometió que luego los irían a visitar con más tiempo.

No necesitaron decirle a Chris que ya era hora de dormir, cuando los estaba jalando escaleras arriba. Incluso en esta ocasión no pidió un cuento como lo hacia todas las noches.

A la mañana siguiente él fue el primero en despertarse. Cuando Caroline fue a su habitación el ya estaba listo, incluso se había puesto sus tenis, que aunque estaban al revés y las agujetas desechas lo había intentado.

Después de desayunar los cuatro fueron al supermercado. Desde el carrito de este, Chris metía todo lo que habían dicho en las noticias: azúcar, harina, sopa, lentejas, atún, sardinas, leche, leche para bebes, galletas, etcétera.

Caroline y Klaus tuvieron que calmar su euforia pues casi acababa con algunos estantes.

Klaus subió la última caja con aguas embotelladas a la parrilla superior que tenía su auto.

—Chris, estas personas estarán muy agradecidas contigo, pequeño. Ahora vamos a entregar esto.

No tuvieron que manejar mucho pues encontraron un centro de acopio. Caroline tuvo que tomar de la mano a Chris para que no saliera corriendo a llevar las cosas. Algunas personas del centro de acopio ayudaron a bajar las cosas a Klaus y Chris, por supuesto también ayudo llevando algunas cosas.

Miro a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que muchísimas personas estaban llegando y también llevaban cosas como él, su corazón se ilumino y se lleno de orgullo.

Por fin había encontrado la manera de ayudar a las personas desde lejos. Por fin había encontrado la manera de hacerles llevar este mal tiempo de una manera llevadera. Por fin había encontrado la manera de poner su granito de arena a distancia y ayudar a los que más lo necesitaba.

**/**

REVIEWS ¿?


	15. Chapter 14

**Capitulo 14**

—_Hola Caroline. —Jules se asomo por la puerta de su oficina._

—_Hola Juls, pasa ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?_

—_Oh, solo vengo rápido. Como sabes Marín se jubilo hace un mes y por eso el Estado ha mandado a un nuevo abogado familiar para sustituirlo y ayudarnos en la oficina. El es Silas._

_Un hombre rubio y alto, en un traje negro entro a la oficina. Caroline no pudo negar que fuera muy apuesto y que tendría a muchas de las trabajadoras y pasantes babeantes._

—_Mucho gusto Silas, soy Caroline Mikaelson._

—_El nombre perfecto para ti —se acerco a ella y beso el dorso de su mano._

Caroline retiro su mano y sonrió incomoda. Ese hombre no le daba confianza, tal vez era su aire de superioridad o la frialdad de sus ojos.

—Gracias por el cumplido Silas —le dijo —Oh, Jules. Quería preguntarte si puedo salir temprano el día de hoy.

—Claro ¿Puedo saber por qué? —Silas estaba atento a la conversación de ambas, Caroline no pudo más que sentirse nerviosa por su mirada fija en ella, esperando que respondiera. Parecía un lobo apunto de atacar.

—Hoy es el primer día de clases de Chris y me gustaría llegar un poco antes para ver como se desenvuelve y platicar con su profesora —No quiso dar más detalles, si hubieran estado solas le hubiera contado desde el inicio del día hasta la hora que entro al salón.

— ¿Tienes hijos?—pregunto curioso el hombre.

—Sí, Caroline tiene dos pequeños niños que acaba de adoptar, son una ternura—Contesto Jules por ella.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno, estoy seguro que esos niños son muy afortunados por tenerla como madre adoptiva, espero que el padre sea igual de bueno que usted, Caroline. Si no puede encontrar un remplazo rápido en mi —le guiño un ojo coqueto.

—Señor Silas, no creo que mi esposo necesite un remplazo. El es un hombre atento, cariñoso y responsable con los niños.

—Solo es una broma Caroline y por favor, no me llames Señor Silas, me haces sentir viejo.

—Muy bien, basta los dos. No quiero que esto termine en una pelea —Interrumpió Jules —Caroline, si puedes irte temprano. Ahora Silas, me gustaría presentarte a más miembros del equipo, vamos.

Caroline cerró la puerta a sus espaldas. Si todos los días iba a tener que soportar los coqueteos de ese tipo iba a ser un calvario para ambos. Se sentó en su silla y miro el fondo de pantalla de su computador. Su niño, esperaba que su primer día hubiera ido de maravilla.

**0-0-0-0**

A las dos treinta en punto salió de su oficina con rumbo a la guardería de la oficina para después ir por Chris. Salió de esta con Alison en brazos y en su camino a la salida se encontró con Silas que estaba en la recepción atendiendo una llamada. Cuando la vio, se despidió de quien estuviera hablando. Caroline fingió que buscaba algo en su bolso mientras caminaba a su destino.

—Caroline ¿ya te vas?

—Hm... Sí, tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

—Claro, ¿necesitas un aventón? —metió las manos en su bolsillo y saco unas llaves —Tengo un Porshe.

—Oh, no. Yo tengo un coche—le dijo, acomodo a una Alison dormida en una mejor posición en sus brazos —Gracias por la oferta.

— ¿Es tu hija?—le pregunto serio.

—Sí, así es —Caroline miro hacia Alison y le retiró unos mechones de su frente.

—Yo… me tengo que ir, hasta luego Caroline —Caroline se sorprendió por el cambio de actitud de Silas. Paso de relajada a nervioso. Vio como se daba la vuelta y se retiraba tenso a su oficina.

Caroline no le dio importancia y se dirigió a la escuela. Pronto miraría a su pequeño.

**0-0-0-0**

Manejo por las calles de la ciudad hasta llegar a su destino, bajo del automóvil y saco a Alison de su asiento. Caminaron juntas hacia la escuela, en el lugar había algunas personas más. Miro su reloj y solo faltaban diez minutos para que salieran los niños corriendo. Cuando fue la hora, los niños de diferentes aulas salieron en fila india tras sus maestras. Caroline se paro en puntillas tratando de ver en algún lugar a la profesora de Chris. Cuando la vio sonrió complacida que de la mano de la profesora fuera Chris.

Los padres se fueron repartiendo por el patio dependiendo del lugar donde estaban sus hijos.

—Señora Mikaelson, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes profesora. Hola Chris ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día de clases? —Chris sonrió y Caroline vio la cantidad de papeles que traía en la mano.

—Daniel es un gran estudiante, espere a ver algunas manualidades que hicimos y están en su mochila. Seguro que será un gran artista. —la profesora Abby le acaricio el cabello.

— ¿No hubo ningún problema? —le pregunto Caroline preocupada.

—No, Daniel ha hecho algunos amigos durante el recreo. Estoy segura que le irá bien en la escuela y disfrutara venir.

Caroline se despidió de la profesora y tomando de la mano a Chris, se dirigió a su hogar. En poco tiempo llegaron a su casa y bajo junto con los dos niños. Aprovechando que había llegado temprano casa, estaba pensando en hacer una comida más elaborada para su familia.

—Cariño, ¿te han dejado tarea?—le pregunto cuando entraron en la casa. Dejo su bolsa y sus llaves en la mesita del recibidor. Chris negó con la cabeza y corrió a la sala donde estaban sus juguetes. — ¿Me enseñarías las cosas que hiciste?

Asintió y tomo su mochila roja, la llevo hacia el sillón donde estaba sentada Caroline. Alison se paro en sus piernas y se sostuvo del sillón para ver lo que su hermano le había llevado, desde algunos días ya podía sostenerse por sí misma.

—Oye, ¿no me dijiste que te llevaste al señor lobo, cariño?—Chris se sonrojo y siguió sacando las cosas de su mochila.

Le mostró a Caroline tres dibujos diferentes que había hecho, además de un portarretratos que hizo con pasta de caracolitos.

—Cariño, todo esto es hermoso, tendremos que buscar un lugar para poner todos estos dibujos y tomar una foto para poner en tu portarretratos. —Caroline lo acerco a ella y dejo un gran beso en su mejilla. —Te amo nene —Chris la abrazo y se quedaron ahí por un rato, mientras miraban la televisión y jugaban los tres juntos.

A las cinco en punto dejo que los niños durmieran la siesta sobre una manta en la sala mientras ella iba a la cocina a preparar pollo al vapor con vegetales. Su vida había dado un gran cambio y todo había sido para bien. Al mirar hacia la sala, no podía imaginarse ya una vida sin sus bebes, ellos le habían traído la mitad que le hacía falta a su corazón, le habían dado un nuevo sentido, un nuevo propósito. Si estuviera en sus manos, haría lo que fuera necesario para que olvidaran los malos momentos que habían vivido durante sus primeros años de vida y cambiarlos por momentos alegres y llenos de amor.

Escucho que la cerradura de la puerta principal giraba y la puerta se abría.

— ¡Cariño, ya he llegado!

Camino hacia la sala y miro a su esposo, otra persona que llenaba su vida de buenos momentos.

—Hola Nik —se acerco a él y lo beso en los labios —la cena ya está casi lista y los chicos están durmiendo.

— ¡BAH! —ambos miraron hacia la sala y ahí, dando pequeños pasos torpes esta Alison. Quien al encontrarse con la mirada de su padre, sonrió mostrando todos sus pequeños dientes blancos — ¡Bah wah!

— ¡Oh dios Nik, está caminando! —Caroline le grito emocionada a su esposo. Alison, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, los miro sin entender cuál era el gran asunto.

—Ven nena, ven con papá —Alison levanto los brazos para que alguien la cargara —Ven, ven a darme un abrazo—Klaus y Caroline se pusieron a su altura y Klaus abrió sus brazos—Ven pequeña.

Alison los miro a ambos y camino cayendo sobre su trasero al segundo paso, su labio inferior empezó a temblar.

—No cariño, no llores. Vamos levántate y ven con papá —le dijo Caroline. Alison volvió a levantarse en sus pies y camino hacia Klaus, los últimos pasos los hizo casi corriendo y cuando cayó sobre el pecho de Klaus rió de alegría contagiando a los dos padres.

—Este es un gran día, en definitiva entra entre los mejores —Klaus se levanto del suelo con Alison en brazos y la lleno de besos.

Su nena, ya había aprendido a caminar, un reto menos que superar para la familia Mikaelson-Forbes.

**0-0-0-0**

Los días pasaron y Alison cada día tenía más confianza al caminar, así que Caroline, Klaus y Chris tenían que cuidarla para que no se golpeara. Chris estaba resultando ser el mejor hermano mayor, pues protegía a su hermana de todo y no le despegaba la vista de encima, además ahora los dos podían jugar, lo que era la mejor parte para él.

Chris seguía yendo con Davina, la confianza de Chris estaba en un nivel mayor y además de todo, había podido sacar algunas pistas para la investigación que se estaba llevando aun. Algunos días Chris salía más cabizbajo que otros, pero también había días que salía más radiante y más amoroso que antes. Esos días hacían que para Caroline todo valiera la pena, con tal de ver su sonrisa más seguido.

Caroline se levanto de la cama y se puso una bata sobre su desnudo cuerpo y camino hacia el baño. Su esposo seguía durmiendo y trato de hacer el menos ruido posible. Lavo su cara para quitar los restos de maquillaje que le habían quedado y bajo hacia los estantes para sacar una toalla. Miro que no tenía toallas sanitarias por lo que hizo un recordatorio de ir ese mismo día (cuando saliera el sol) a la farmacia para comprar un paquete.

Salió del baño y miro el reloj despertador que marcaba la una de la mañana, pero lo que le llamo la atención fue la fecha que señalaba había pasado casi un mes desde la última vez que había tenido la menstruación. La sangre se le helo y empezó a sudar frío. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas. Trato de dejar eso para el día siguiente y se acostó a dormir, pero la ansiedad se había llevado el sueño con ella y se sentía más despierta que nunca.

Había una posibilidad y sabia que si no buscaba una respuesta no iba a estar tranquila. Se volvió a levantar de la cama y camino al baño, ahí había una prueba de embarazo de las diez que había comprado en un ataque de locura. Tomo la prueba en sus manos y cerró la puerta silenciosamente.

Klaus giro en la cama para abrazar al cuerpo de su esposa, pero ella no estaba ahí. Tallo sus ojos y se sentó mirando alrededor. Cuando el sueño se despejo de él, vio que bajo la puerta del baño se asomaba un rayo de luz. Se volvió a acostar en la cama y cerrar los ojos cuando escucho un sollozo proveniente del cuarto.

—Caroline, ¿estás bien?—Camino a la puerta y toco, no hubo respuesta del otro lado —Cariño, ¿Puedo entrar? Si no me contestas voy a entrar por mí mismo.

No hubo necesidad de tal pues la puerta se abrió sola con un chillido. Ahí frente a él, se encontraba Caroline llorando sobre la tapa del inodoro.

—Nena ¿Qué pasa? —Se arrodillo frente a ella y toco sus rodillas. Caroline levanto la mirada y entre lágrimas le entrego la prueba.

0-0-0-0

Estúpido hombre, ¿Creía que le iba a quitar lo que era suyo? Estaba muy equivocado. Nadie le iba a quitar a esos mocosos, nadie le iba a quitar a mujer; era capaz de matar por ellos y si era necesario no iba a dudar en hacerlo.

El hombre descolgó una de las fotografías que acababa de revelar y miro cuando la mujer había recogido al mocoso de la escuela, recorrió con su dedo la figura de ella y pensamientos pecaminosos sobre su cuerpo llegaron a su mente. _Mía._Paso su lengua por sus labios resecos y se imagino todo lo que podría hacer y disfrutar con su cuerpo.

Esperaba con ansias el momento que se vieran cara a cara para poder reclamarla como suya como siempre debió de ser.

**/**

REVIEWS ¿?


	16. Chapter 15

**Capitulo 15**

Klaus miro la prueba y no hubo necesidad de decir nada, se acerco a ella y la abrazo fuertemente. Caroline le correspondió el abrazo y volvió a sollozar.

—Tengo miedo.

Klaus se retiro un poco para poder verla a la cara. Desde que habían llegado los niños a su hogar, se habían dejado de preocupar por quedarse embarazados, no es que ya no quisieran ser padres, solo que ahora tenían otras prioridades. Un bebé por fin había llegado a sus vidas cuando menos se lo esperaban.

— No tengas miedo, cariño. Estoy contigo.

—Tengo miedo de que mañana despierte y todo esto sea un sueño ¿y si soy defectuosa y por mi culpa volvemos a perder a nuestro bebé? Yo no quiero volver a vivir eso, Klaus. Mi corazón no lo soportaría.

—Tranquila, amor —Klaus limpio las lagrimas de su esposa — Seremos optimistas, no es un sueño te lo puedo garantizar. Este bebé viene porque no lo estábamos buscando, el nos encontró. Haremos lo que sea necesario para cuidarlo. Tú no estás defectuosa, eres una mujer hermosa por dentro y por fuera y una excelente mamá —Caroline sonrió tímida —Tal vez antes no era tiempo para ser padres, pero ahora ya es hora. Para estar seguros iremos con el médico —Mientras le decía eso la tomo de sus manos y la levanto del asiento.

—Gracias, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, nena. Vamos a dormir.

Klaus la condujo a la cama y se acostó tras ella pasando su brazo por su vientre y entrelazando sus dedos.

— ¿Caroline?

—Hm —le contesto su mujer quien estaba a punto de caer en un sueño profundo.

—Creo que esta vez sí lo lograremos.

—Yo también, Nik.

A la mañana siguiente Caroline se despertó con energía renovada. Tal vez era algo en el ambiente, el estar acostada a un lado de su esposo, las respiraciones que salían del radio de los niños o sentir que tal vez había una nueva vida en su interior. No lo sabía, pero tenía ganas de salir, de correr, de reír todo el día. Acarició su aun plano vientre y pidió con todo su corazón que un nuevo bebé llegara a su familia, sabía que su corazón ya no podría soportar otra perdida más.

Sintió como una lagrima solitaria caía por un lado de su ojo hasta caer en su almohada, levanto su mano para secarla. Tendría que ser positiva y no dejarse caer si lo peor sucedía. Tenía dos niños a quienes cuidar y darles todo su amor.

Y como si su pequeña supiera que estaba pensando en ella, se escucho un débil sollozo proveniente del cuarto de los niños. Era aun muy temprano por lo que se apresuro a la habitación antes de que despertara a los dos hombres dormilones que aun estaban en sus respectivas camas.

Sin importarle pisar el helado suelo, se puso la bata sobre la pijama y salió al cuarto de los niños. Al entrar se encontró con Alison parada sosteniéndose de los barrotes, su labio inferior temblaba y sus ojitos estaban empezando a llenarse de lágrimas.

—Memi—Caroline se paralizo por un momento, pesando que Alison le había llamado por mamá, pero se dio cuenta que solo eran balbuceos. —Memi— sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas. Camino hacia la cuna de Alison quien levanto los brazos.

Lo que no sabía Caroline, es que para Alison ella era su mamá, ellos eran su familia. Tal vez no supiera pronunciar bien mamá y papá, pero aquella mujer que le cantaba, que la arrullaba, que acariciaba su pancita cuando le dolía o se quedaba con ella hasta que cerrara los ojos, era su mamá, su única mamá y ellos eran su familia.

—Buenos días, nena. ¿Qué hace una niña tan linda levantada en sábado tan temprano, eh?—Caroline beso su mejilla y Alison le puso su pequeña manita en la mejilla.

No hizo ningún ruido, no rió, no lloro, la bebé solo la miro por unos largos segundos, tratando de memorizar todos sus rasgos. En esa habitación se estaba construyendo aquel vínculo de madre a hija. Aquel en donde el niño reconoce a la mujer como la cosa más bonita del mundo, la persona la cual lo cuidara y cuando sea una edad pertinente ambos invertirán los papeles, aquella mujer que te ama más que a su propia vida y a la cual tu darías tu vida para que este mejor.

Reconoció a aquella mujer como madre, la única que hará correr sus lágrimas y tendrá el poder de pararlas; la única que con una sonrisa y un toque le hará saber que todo está bien, la única que le amara incondicionalmente.

— ¿Qué paso, pequeña? ¿Tengo monitos en la cara? —Caroline le sonrió al bebé y ella le regreso la sonrisa. Caroline se acerco a la mejilla de la niña y le hizo soplo haciendo que la pequeña riera —Sh…tranquila —Caroline se contagió — Vamos a cambiarte el pañal y por un poco de leche para ti.

Después de cambiarla y caminar juntas a cocina-Caroline sujetando a Alison de la mano- se sentaron en el sillón de la sala y vieron una mala película hasta que sin darse cuenta se quedaron dormidas de nuevo.

Caroline escucho sartenes chocando y cayendo al piso en la cocina. Sus sentidos volvieron a activarse después de la pequeña siesta y escucho el sonido de las caricaturas infantiles en el televisor. Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba en el sillón de la sala. Alison no estaba en sus brazos pero Chris estaba a su lado viendo sus programas matutinos del sábado. Cuando este vio que Caroline se despertó volteo hacia ella mostrándole todos sus pequeños dientes blancos.

—Hola, bebé— Lo acerco a su lado y dejo un beso en su frente — ¿Dónde está tu hermanita? —Chris le señalo la cocina y siguió con su vista en la televisión — ¿Quieres ir conmigo? — Chris asintió y Caroline lo tomo en brazos acomodándolo en su cintura. Ya esta tan grande y tan diferente al primer día en que lo conoció. Lo beso en la mejilla y caminaron a la cocina.

Alison estaba en su silla alta tratando de comer un poco de cereal, aunque la mayoría de esto se encontraba en el suelo o en su ropa, la barra de la cocina estaba lleno de ingredientes y Klaus estaba tratando de encender la estufa.

Alison grito de alegría cuando vio a Caroline y dejo de intentar meterse los cereales a la boca, Caroline rió con la escena que se desarrollaba en la cocina y Klaus volteo a verla.

—Perdón por el ruido, linda. Alison y yo estábamos tratando de hacerte el desayuno —se acercó a ella y dejo un beso en sus labios.

—Gracias —le sonrió nerviosa —Nik… podríamos ir con el médico, quisiera estar cien por ciento segura de lo que estamos esperando.

—Claro, después de que desayunemos y por supuesto de arreglarnos podremos ir.

Justo después de desayunar y que todos estuvieran listos, salieron rumbo al hospital donde trabajaba el abuelo Elijah. Alison iba en su carriola y Chris a su lado caminando. Al entrar, algunas enfermeras que ya conocían a los niños por las fotos que les había mostrado su abuelo se acercaron al cuarteto para saludarlos y hacerles cariños a los niños.

—Ana ¿La doctora Bennett?—Klaus hablo por Caroline a la secretaria del mostrador, le agradecía pues no podía hablar de los nervios. Chris sospecho que algo le pasaba pues la miraba a ver constantemente. Caroline le sonrió para que no se preocupara.

—Por supuesto, ella estará libre en unos minutos ¿Quisiera que le avise a su padre que está aquí?—le pregunto la secretaria de unos cincuenta años y amiga de la familia.

—Te suplicaría que no lo hagas, por favor. —Ana asintió. Los cuatro tomaron asiento en la pequeña sala que se encontraba mientras esperaban que la doctora los atendiera.

—Señores Mikaelson, ya pueden pasar con la doctora Bennett —les aviso mientras colgaba el teléfono.

Entraron al consultorio y ahí los estaba esperando la morena doctora.

—Caroline, Klaus ¿Qué les trae por aquí hoy?—los saludo en la mejilla a ambos, miro hacia abajo y vio a los dos niños sorprendida.

—Bueno… tengo un retraso, me hice una prueba casera y salió positivo, pero quiero… queremos —se corrigió —estar totalmente seguros.

—Claro —Bonnie se sentó y entrelazo sus dedos — Podremos hacer un test de sangre y los resultados estarían en algunas horas.

—Sí, me parece una buena opción.

Bonnie asintió y tomo el teléfono para llamar a la enfermera en turno. La chica entro y al iniciar a sacar los utensilios, Chris se asusto recordando el día que fueron con el abuelo Alison y le habían sacado sangre, por lo cual empezó a llorar y se escondió en el pecho de Klaus.

—Cariño, no te preocupes —Klaus acaricio su espalda, trató de no sonreír —esta inyección es para Caroline, no para ti. —Chris asomo una parte de su cara y vio como la enfermera limpiaba el brazo de su madre.

Caroline sintió el pinchazo en su brazo y cerró los ojos, de verdad detestaba las agujas.

—Klaus ¿Quiénes son estos niños? —le pregunto mientras le hacían los análisis a su esposa.

—Oh, ellos son nuestros hijos, Chris y Alison. Hacemos de casa de acogida para ellos pero estamos en planos de adoptarlos totalmente.

—Wow, no sabía eso. Muchas felicidades y bienvenidos a la familia pequeños —se dirigió a los pequeños, aunque le cayó bien, Chris seguía siendo un poco tímido así que se refugio de nuevo en el pecho de Klaus.

—Listo señora Forbes, ya puede abrir los ojos—La enfermera le sonrió para tranquilizarla. Caroline se sonrojo.

—Gracias.

La enfermera guardo los utensilios y salió del consultorio hacia la clínica.

—Pueden regresar en unas horas o si prefieres podemos enviarte los resultados a tu correo electrónico a excepción que encontremos algo y necesitemos darte los resultados personalmente.

—Preferiría leerlos en mi casa —Caroline le sonrió tímida.

—Perfecto, entonces eso es todo.

Los adultos se despidieron de Bonnie y se dirigieron a casa a que Caroline tomara su desayuno.

—Nena, no estés nerviosa —Klaus acaricio su rodilla mientras manejaba con su otra mano —Pase lo que pase saldremos adelante.

Chris miraba a los dos adultos, no sabía que sucedía, pero sabía que algo estaba pasando. Pensó que la única opción era que Caroline, su nueva mami estuviera enferma. Para el eso no podía suceder, se supone que los adultos no se enferman. Tal como ella lo cuido cuando él y su hermana estaban enfermitos, el haría los mismo, ya lo había decidido.

—Lo sé —Caroline suspiro —Te amo —se acercó a su mejilla y dejo un beso ahí.

Klaus doblo en la siguiente esquina para tomar la calle que los llevaría a su hogar. Avanzo hasta llegar a su casa y encontrar la cochera tapada por otro auto. Ambos se sorprendieron pues no esperaban invitados.

— ¿Sabes quién puede ser? — Klaus se estaciono tras el coche desconocido.

—No tengo ni idea.

Bajaron del auto y sacaron a los niños de este. Caminaron hacia la puerta y escucharon voces y ruido provenientes de la casa.

—Klaus…

—Quédate aquí, voy a entrar.

Klaus metió la cerradura dentro de la perilla principal y la giro. Abrió la puerta lentamente y entro a la casa.

—Liz, no creo que debimos entrar sin que los chicos estuvieran. No me gustan estas cosas.

—Bill, ¿debo recordarte quien tuvo la idea de manejar hasta acá?

Klaus camino y entro a la cocina, ahí discutiendo estaban sus suegros William y Elizabeth Forbes.

—Oh, hola Klaus —Liz lo miro y camino hacia el, lo abrazo y dejo un beso en cada una de sus mejillas — ¿sorpresa?

—Nos han metido un gran susto, pensamos que alguien más había entrado a nuestra casa.

—Hola hijo—lo saludo Bill—Espero que no te moleste que hayamos interrumpido en tu casa.

—No hay problema, Bill —Klaus lo calmo

— ¿Mamá, papá? ¿Qué hacen aquí?

—Hola Caroline, es así como saludas a tu madre después de cuatro meses de no vernos.

—Mamá, hablamos muy seguido. Además he estado un poco ocupada como para visitarlos —dijo señalando a sus hijos.

—Lo sé, es por eso que nuestro deber de abuelos nos llamo para que por fin conociéramos a nuestros nuevos nietos.

—Por supuesto, el es Chris y la pequeña es Alison. Chris ellos son tus abuelos Liz y Bill. Salúdalos, cariño.

Liz se acerco al niño y se arrodillo a su lado.

—Hola nene, me alegra mucho conocerte —le dejo un beso en su mejilla. Bill se acerco al niño y le acaricio el cabello.

—Hola Chris.

—Y bien ¿ahora me dirán a que se debe esta visita tan inesperada?—les preguntó Caroline, cuando todos estaban sentados en la sala. Tomo un poco de fruta que se sirvió y se lo llevo a la boca —Liz suspiró y rodó los ojos.

—Veras, tu padre se ha comprado un nuevo auto y decidió que quería probarlo por la carretera y en la gran ciudad, una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estamos.

—Podrían haber avisado, no tengo nada en casa, necesito ir al supermercado y no les he arreglado una habitación.

—No te preocupes, cariño. Todo lo podemos solucionar en un momento. Podemos ir al supermercado, mientras los hombres arreglan la habitación. Una pequeña tarde de chicas.

—Creo que te servirá distraerte —le dijo Klaus cuando su esposa lo vio con una mirada de "sálvame". Acarició su rodilla para tranquilizarla.

—Bien, podemos ir en este instante. Así podemos empezar con la comida. —Liz asintió y tomo su bolso. Caroline se acerco a Chris y le explicó que saldría en un rato, que se quedaría con Klaus y con el abuelo Bill. Aunque no muy convencido Chris acepto y siguió jugando con sus trenes.

—Cariño, tus hijos son unos niños encantadores —Liz le dijo cuando iban en el coche — Me alegro que los hayas acogido en tu casa, no me imagino un lugar mejor para ellos. Después de tantos años en que los vi sufrir por no poder concebir un bebé, parecen unas personas completamente diferentes.

Caroline se rasco la nuca con una de las manos sin soltar el volante. Liz la observo mientras manejaba.

— ¿Qué es lo que escondes?

— ¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas mamá? —le pregunto nerviosa.

—Algo sucede: Klaus te dice que necesitas distraerte y cuando hablo de bebés te pones incomoda. ¿Qué sucede?—le exigió saber su madre.

—Bueno… —Caroline miro por el retrovisor para revisar a Alison — Aun no es muy seguro, pero hay una probabilidad de que este embarazada de nuevo —Caroline deseo taparse los oídos ante semejante gritito de felicidad que había soltado Liz —Hoy fuimos con la ginecóloga por un examen de sangre, los resultados estarán en algunas horas.

—En hora buena, nena. Me alegro mucho por ustedes.

—Gracias, mamá. Agradezco mucho tus ánimos.

Pronto llegaron al supermercado, bajaron del coche y se dirigieron a las puertas. Compraron rápidamente pues sabría que sus hombros estarían hambrientos en unas horas más. Al salir del supermercado llevaban más bolsas de las que pensaron que serian pocas.

—Cariño, necesito ir al cajero ¿Podrías adelantarte?

Caroline asintió y camino junto con el carrito por el estacionamiento hasta llegar a su lugar. Abrió la cajuela y a los pocos minutos una sombra se proyecto sobre ella.

**0-0-0-0-0**

Liz salió del supermercado, levanto la cabeza y vio a Caroline hablando con un moreno en el estacionamiento mientras metía las bolsas de las compras al maletero. Camino hacia ellos y cuando estaba a medio camino el hombre se aparto del lado de su hija y se fue.

Lo que Caroline nunca sospecho, es que ese hombre más que en ayudarlo y acercarse en plan amigable, solo estaba interesado en ella y en la pequeña bebé que venía en el cochecito. No sabía que aquel hombre la había seguido desde su casa hasta el supermercado, aquel hombre estaba decidido a entrometerse en su vida hasta tener a los mocosos de vuelta y hacerla suya, porque lo era.

Alison había reaccionado a su toque y lo había rechazado lo cual hizo que la bebé se ganara una mirada encolerizada de aquel sujeto que estaba tratando de guardar su identidad. Liz al notar que su hija solo era ayudada aminoró el paso hasta llegar al coche.

—Lista para saber el resultado de tu prueba —le dijo Liz olvidando lo que habían sucedido con el hombre.

Caroline asintió. Nerviosa. Ambas subieron del coche sin mencionar el hombre, pues no era de gran relevancia y partieron hacia casa.

Llegaron a casa y lo primero que hizo Caroline Forbes fue abrir su correo electrónico en donde encontró el mensaje de la clínica. Le dio click a algunos lugares de la pantalla de la computadora y encontró el archivo.

Cerró los ojos después de leer el examen. Sintió un calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. Puso sus manos sobre su vientre. Estaba embarazada, un bebé venia en camino para alegrar más sus vidas.

**/**

**REVIEWS ¿?**


End file.
